A Lot Can Happen In The City
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith wanted change, a year working in New York. Addison needed change, New York might do the trick. And when the 2 meet a lot can happen in the city. MerAdd.
1. Part 1,,Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here it is, the long awaited new chaptered Meredith/Addison fic! A few things you should know.**

**Meredith & Derek stayed together after S3 (They are broken up in this but it's a little different)  
****Set 5 years after Addison's departure, crossovers didn't happen!  
****Anything you read about places in NYC is all courtesy of Google and/or made up, I've never been, hopefully I will one day! I spent a lot of time just staring at Google Maps when researching!**

**I think that's it so, I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews will make me update faster =D**

**iam-kelly. **

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 1_

_~x~_

It had been 6 long months since Meredith had left Seattle to venture out to New York, she wasn't planning on staying forever, her new contract was for a year but she had the chance to extend it, the Chief had assured her that she always had a spot at Seattle Grace. New York was different, everything was quick, the days, the nights, the city, the flow of patients, she welcomed every second of it. She woke early in her one bedroomed suite at The New York Palace hotel, _that_ was when she appreciated the fact that her mother was a great surgeon because although money was never important to Meredith having someone else do your laundry and cook for you wasn't bad at all. After ordering her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon and having a quick shower Meredith got dressed into her running clothes, throwing her hair back into a loose ponytail and dropping her iPod into her pocket. She gave a small smile to Rosie the cleaning lady as she made her way to the elevator, she stepped out of the hotel greeting the doorman Otis with a cheerful 'Good Morning' before setting off on her run to Central Park. The Chief at Mount Sinai had insisted on her taking the week off, she had run herself ragged working non-stop on a new clinical trial, after it's success she was finally allowed to relax. She started slowly, taking in the New York air, as she reached the park she quickened her pace, she turned her iPod up loud drowning out any surrounding noise, she took it from her pocket to change the album that was playing, as she was staring down she didn't notice the woman standing in the middle of the pathway looking at her phone, Meredith crashed straight into the back of her almost sending them both flying, she quickly straightened herself up "Oh god I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and…." she stopped when the woman turned slowly around to face her "Addison!"

"Meredith? What the, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I uh, I live here, for now anyway"

"For now?" Addison frowned.

"Yeah, I um, I've been here for about 6 months, just wanted a change of pace, I'm contracted at Mount Sinai for another 6 months and then I can make a choice, stay here or back to Seattle, Richard's keeping a place for me"

"He'll never fill it y'know" Addison smirked "I've been gone for what? 5 years? And he still phones me every 6 months to try and get me back"

"That's what you get for being one of his surrogate daughters" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Do you want to maybe, get coffee?"

"Sure" Meredith smiled softly "You know what, why don't we just go back to my suite, do you have time?"

"Uh, yeah, I have time" Addison replied "Where are you staying?"

"The New York Palace"

"Nice" Addison nodded "You didn't want to get your own place?"

"I thought about it but when I first got here I checked in for a week and I just, didn't leave, it's not like I can't afford it, hello, dead famous Mommy" Meredith laughed.

"You are a very strange person" Addison smirked.

"I'm just high on all the endorphins" Meredith grinned.

"You never struck me as a runner"

"Oh, I wasn't, not until…." Meredith stopped and tried to bite back a laugh.

"What?" Addison laughed nervously.

"Not until you showed up in Seattle" Meredith said with a small smile "Me and Cristina were all dark and twisty because well, Derek had a wife and Burke dumped her not knowing she was actually pregnant at the time so, we jogged, for the endorphins"

"And did it work? The endorphins?"

"Not so much, I just went to Joe's, drank too much tequila and picked up inappropriate men, Derek started that trend" Meredith snorted "I was such a slut"

"Charming" Addison smirked.

"And now, I haven't had sex in a year, god that's depressing, and an inappropriate topic to talk about with your ex-boyfriends ex-wife"

"You didn't make it huh?"

"Nope, we mutually split about 2 and a half years ago, we're still friends, kind of, we've spoken on the phone a few times but mostly about work stuff, its just, there was always something in the way, trust mostly"

"Trust?"

"Yeah, well, after you showed up any trust I had in him just disappeared, it just always felt too good to be true, like at any moment a metaphorical wife would walk in and knock us into Sunday"

"I'm sorry" Addison sighed.

"What for? Wasn't your fault we fell out of love, stuff happens" Meredith shrugged.

"Yeah. Stuff does"

~x~

10 minutes later and they reached the hotel, Meredith led them up to her room, as they entered she kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet into her slippers.

"Have a seat" she said gesturing to the sofa area of the room, she sat down in the seat closest to the phone, Addison took the seat opposite.

"Vanilla Latte?" Meredith asked, Addison smiled and nodded slightly, Meredith picked up the phone and dialed for room service "Hey Freddy how are you?….Good, I'm good, can you send up two Vanilla Lattes, have you made my muffins yet?….Oh good, send some of those up too….thank you….yeah we'll catch up later….bye Freddy"

"You're friends with the room service guy?"

"Yeah" Meredith laughed "That's what you get for living in a hotel"

"Oh, I know" Addison smirked "Back in Seattle my breakfast would be at my door before I'd even ordered it"

"So….I forgot to ask, what are you doing in the city?"

"I might be moving back"

"Might be?"

"LA is getting a bit….boring, I love it for a lot of reasons, there's the sun obviously and my best friend Naomi and sometimes one patient a day is nice because I can go home and put my feet up but sometimes I just want to work 36 hours straight on next to no sleep and drink so much coffee my head buzzes, is that weird?"

"No, totally get it, I'm currently on a forced week off and I'm going a little stir crazy"

"Forced?"

"I've been working on a clinical trial non-stop for 2 months, the Chief told me to 'get my ass into bed before I work myself into a deep dark depressing whole of nothing' he was probably right but it's been 4 days and I'm bored"

"We should do something, I'm here until the end of the week, you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, as far as I know"

"Ok, then we're going for cocktails, that bar up on 5th, at about 8?"

"Sounds great" Meredith smiled "If someone had said to me 5 years ago that I'd be going out for cocktails with my ex-boyfriends ex-wife I probably would have laughed in their face"

"Oh. Me too." Addison laughed.

"Come in" Meredith shouted as someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning Meredith" Freddy smiled walking in with the room service trolly.

"You came up here yourself? You hardly ever come up here" Meredith laughed.

"I'm being nosy, you ordered two lattes" Freddy shrugged.

"Right, ok then" Meredith smirked "This is Addison, an old friend, she used to live here in New York, she's thinking of moving back"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Addison" Freddy smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Addison smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you too it" said Freddy "Enjoy"

"Thanks Freddy, you'll come up for a chat after your shift?"

"As always, have to fill you in on the latest gossip don't I"

"Oh you so do" Meredith smirked "Give me a hint"

"Maggie from catering has a bun in the oven, and the father is _not _who it should be"

"Oh my god! It's not David's? Who?"

"I'll tell you that later" he grinned "Have fun!"

"Wait Freddy tell me…." the door slammed shut "Now" Meredith pouted.

"Well, this place is certainly interesting" Addison laughed.

"I tell him Mount Sinai or Seattle Grace gossip and he tells me the stuff from this place" Meredith shrugged.

"And you two aren't…."

"What? God no! He's almost too gay to function, how did you not pick up on that?"

"My gaydar must be broken today" Addison sighed.

Meredith laughed "Have a muffin, they're made especially for me" she grinned.

"Why?" Addison laughed.

"I was feeling homesick and Freddy wanted to do something to cheer me up, so I got Izzie to send me her recipe and they make them for me twice a week, to stop me getting homesick"

"You've got them wrapped around your finger haven't you" she smirked.

"Totally" Meredith laughed.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing really, just watching crappy daytime TV I guess" Meredith shrugged.

"Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure, ok" Meredith smiled "Lunch it is"

~x~

Addison and Meredith spent the whole day together, Meredith filled her in on the goings on back in Seattle and Addison talked about her internal dilemmas between New York and LA. The next night they went out for cocktails like planned, not knowing that the alcohol they were consuming would change their lives, possibly forever.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**IMPORTANT, I NEED HELP!**

**Hello my fantastic readers =D Basically my fanfic brain is not really working these days, especially in regards to Meredith/Addison! So from this point on I'm open to requests, if you have any scenarios, anything at all I'd love to hear them!**

**I'm looking for Meredith/Addison more than anything but I can do some Mer/Mark, I have **_**alot **_**of Addex one-shots in the works but if there's something you really want me to write then go ahead, suggest away! Oh and I am working on a Meredith/Alex fic so i'd be open to writing some one-shots if any of you want them.**

**Leave me comments on my fics or PM me! If I write something you've prompted the fic will be dedicated to you!**

**Thank you all, all my love, Kelly xx**


	2. Part 1,,Chapter 2

**A/N: Posting because I need to kill a little time, think I'll update every Tuesday maybe? I'll see what happens! Thanks for any reviews etc.**

**iam-kelly.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 2_

_~x~_

Meredith brought a hand up to her face when she started to wake slowly, her head started to throb instantly, all she could remember was Margaritas and lots of them, she was face down in her pillow, she froze when she realized that her arm was resting on something very warm, skin, skin that was now moving, she slowly opened her eyes, as did her bed partner, their eyes connected, within seconds they jolted apart from each other with a scream followed by a groan as their hangovers hit them.

"We didn't, we, we wouldn't, no, we, no" Meredith stuttered.

"Of course we didn't, we, no, no we didn't" Addison stuttered back.

"Are you wearing any clothes?" Meredith muttered.

"No, are you?"

"No"

"Crap" they both sighed.

"Maybe nothing happened, maybe we just got naked and fell asleep"

"Yeah, that could be it" said Addison.

_Keycard slipping into the door, lips on the back of her neck, shirts lifted as they stumbled into the room, pants dropped, lips meeting._

"We kissed, we got naked and fell asleep" Meredith said as the memories hazily came back.

_Falling back onto the bed, her lips trailing kisses down towards her breasts._

"Ok, so we kissed, we got naked, we got on to the bed and we made out a little, then we fell asleep" said Addison.

_Fingers plunging deep inside of her wetness, tongues flicking against her nipples, loud moans as her fingers moved in a come hither motion against her g-spot._

"We had sex didn't we" Meredith stated.

"Yep. We had sex." said Addison.

They both glanced at each other, small smiles tugging at the corners of their lips, it was then that they both started to laugh loudly, again groaning a few seconds later.

"How much did we have to drink last night?" Meredith said rubbing her forehead.

"Too much"

"I'll say" Meredith laughed.

"This isn't as awkward as it should be" Addison noted.

"It isn't is it" Meredith smiled softly.

Addison suddenly reached over and kissed Meredith hard on the lips, Meredith quickly responded, as they pulled away they looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"What was that for?" Meredith smirked.

"Just wanted to see if it felt weird"

"And did it?"

"Not so much"

"Yeah, not for me either"

"Huh. Interesting"

"Breakfast?"

"Sure" Addison smiled.

Meredith tugged at the thin bed sheet, pulling it to wrap it around herself, she climbed out of the bed and stepped over to her closet, she pulled out and old Dartmouth shirt and some fresh underwear, she threw them onto the bed "I'll get them to wash your clothes while we eat" she supplied as Addison looked at her in slight confusion.

"Right, ok, thanks"

Meredith walked into the bathroom and came back dressed in a large white robe, she walked over to the phone and ordered room service, two large black coffees and 2 plates of bacon and eggs.

~x~

"So, made a decision about New York yet?" Meredith asked over breakfast.

"I think I need to go back to LA, I need to compare, which I know sounds ridiculous considering I've lived in both but, New York's different this time, there's no failing marriage, no adultery, it's just, me" Addison shrugged.

"You have friends out here though right?"

"Yeah, the only one's I've really kept in contact with are Savvy and Weiss"

"I remember" Meredith smiled softly "From when they came to Seattle"

"Oh yeah, it was so long ago I almost forgot" Addison sighed "But that was the last time I saw them, we still email and talk on the phone, I'm going to see them tomorrow for dinner, it should be nice"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "Where are you staying anyway? Did you keep the Brownstone?"

"Sold it last year, too many memories, I'm at the Plaza"

"Ooh, fancy" Meredith grinned.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd treat myself" Addison smiled "If I do come for good we'll be working together"

"Oh yeah, we will won't we, have you spoken to the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, the Chief said he's got a job for me if I want it, all I have to do is say yes"

"That's good" Meredith smiled.

"You really do sleep with inappropriate people when your drunk huh" Addison pondered.

"Yep, that's me" Meredith laughed nervously "I went from no sex in a year to possibly _the _most inappropriate sex I've ever had"

"At least it was good sex" Addison shrugged.

"It was, what I can remember of it anyway" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, everythings a little hazy for me too"

"God I really am a slut" Meredith groaned.

"Yeah well" Addison shrugged.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm a bitch what can I say" Addison laughed.

"We can still be friends right? This isn't going to get awkward?"

"We can still be friends" Addison smiled "Let's just forget about it"

"It's not like we can remember anyway" Meredith smirked "Friends"

"Friends" Addison nodded in agreement.

~x~

"I did something stupid" Meredith muttered as Freddy joined her for lunch.

"Okay" he said slowly "And what would that stupid thing be?"

"Well y'know the McDreamy story right?"

"Uh-huh"

"And his wife was a gorgeous red-head who looks like Isabella Rossellini"

"Yeah" he nodded "Oh, that woman from yesterday, Addison was it? That was her?"

"Yeah, that was her" she nodded "We um, I ran into her yesterday when I was running, I literally ran into her and she asked me out for coffee and I brought her up here"

"Which is when I met her"

"Right" Meredith nodded "And then we went out for lunch and we were talking and getting a long great and everything, and then last night we went out for cocktails, a lot of cocktails"

"Oh what did you do?" he groaned.

"Well, we woke up together in my bed, naked" she muttered.

"Holy mother of….Meredith!" he exclaimed.

"I know" she groaned "Worst thing about it? It didn't feel weird or wrong or anything, we laughed about it actually, said we should just forget it and be friends. We were _so _drunk, I can hardly remember what happened"

"Was it….y'know?" he said wiggling his eyebrow.

"From what I remember it was pretty spectacular" she laughed.

"Wow, you certainly get yourself into some situations my friend"

"I'm a screw up what can I say?" she shrugged.

"So, is she moving out here?"

"She hasn't decided but if she does we'll be working at Mount Sinai together"

"Do you really think you'll get past the drunken sex?"

"I hope so" she sighed "I slept with my ex-boyfriends ex-wife, the only woman I have ever slept with is the one who stole my McLife, how crazy is that!"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cut it" he laughed, after a few seconds Meredith joined him.

~x~

_2 weeks later…._

"_Hey Meredith it's Addison"_

"Oh, Addison Hi"

"_Just thought I'd let you know about my decision, about moving"_

"Oh yeah?" Meredith said walking towards her hotel room door as she heard a knock "So, what will it be LA or…."

"New York" Addison smiled as Meredith opened the door.

"Your, your here!" Meredith stuttered "Come in" she smiled, she let Addison into the apartment and the walked over to the sofas "So….you chose New York" Meredith smiled softly.

"I did" Addison nodded "It was time for a change, again. And I kind of miss the place y'know"

"You _are_ basically the poster girl for a New Yorker"

"Really?" Addison laughed "Do I take that as a compliment?"

"Absolutley" Meredith grinned "Have you got a place yet or are you living the hotel life again?"

"I'm going to check a place out in about 20 minutes, it's down the street which is why I'm here, just thought I'd stop by and tell you that we're going to be working together again"

"That's great Addison" Meredith smiled sincerely "What's this apartment like then?"

"Well um, do you want to uh, come with me, take a look, if you're not too busy, I could use a second opinion"

"From me?"

"Yeah, why not? I trust your judgement" Addison shrugged.

"Really?" Meredith laughed "Well, if you say so, I'd love too"

~x~

"Wow" Meredith said as she stood in the middle of the apartment "This is, wow"

"It's pretty perfect isn't it" Addison smiled "My offer was accepted last night but I just wanted to check it out again before I made my final decision"

"It's amazing, it's huge"

"Wanna move in?" Addison asked simply.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I mean, it is a pretty big place, I have a spare room, you can't live in a hotel forever"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Addison laughed.

"Well um, yeah, ok, I'll move in" Meredith smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	3. Part 1,,Chapter 3

**A/N: Double update because I should have had this up on Tuesday! I know, I'm rubbish! And so is this chapter but the next one's a little better I promise!**

**Reviews please! And I'm still in need of MerAdd ideas, my head was temporarily unblocked last week but it's completely stopped again for some unknown reason (Y)**

**Love Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 3_

_~x~_

"I can't believe your leaving" Freddy sighed as he watched Meredith pack her suitcases "Who am I going to gossip to now!"

"There's this thing called a phone Freddy" Meredith smirked "You're still my New York best friend, don't worry"

"So your not replacing me with McLover?"

"McLover?" Meredith laughed "You don't Mc things and she's not my lover"

"You only seem to understand Mc's and you had hot drunken sex with her 2 weeks ago, she's your lover"

"Lover would imply we're still sleeping together, which we're not, we haven't even mentioned it, we're just friends"

"Hmm, ok then, I can believe you" Freddy smirked "I'm really gonna miss you Slut" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Whore" she smiled softly "You can come and visit, you need to get out of this hotel at some point Freddy"

"I know, I will" he smiled "Well, come on then, lets get you packed"

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled stepping into Meredith's new bedroom "How's the unpacking going?"

"Good, almost done" Meredith smiled "I'm really glad we're doing this, being friends, roommates"

"Me too"

"I think Freddy's going to stop by later, wants to be nosy, is that, ok?"

"It's your apartment too Meredith" Addison laughed.

"Right" Meredith smiled.

"I was gonna order in some food, is there anything you don't like?"

"Chinese is a no no" Meredith smirked "But other than that I'm easy" she saw Addison's mouth twitch a little "I don't do myself any favors on the slut front do I?"

"Not really" Addison laughed "Right so, not chinese, um, pizza?"

"See, this is why we're friends" Meredith laughed "Toppings?"

"Pepperoni, Bacon, Chicken?"

"I think you just read my mind" Meredith smiled.

"Ok then" Addison laughed backing out of the room and ordering the pizza.

~x~

"Delivery for Dr Grey" Freddy grinned holding out 2 bottles of tequila as Meredith opened the door.

"Hello there Whore" she grinned "Come in, we have pizza"

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart" he smiled.

"You _do_ realize what you just said right?" Meredith laughed walking over to the sofa and flopping herself down next to Addison "You remember Addison"

"Sure" Freddy smiled sitting in the armchair opposite them and grabbing a piece of pizza from the box "Good to see you again"

"You too" Addison smiled "Do you hate me for stealing her away from the hotel?"

"Nah, glad someone's finally taking her off my hands" Freddy grinned.

"Shut up, ass" Meredith said throwing a cushion at him.

"So, why back to New York?" Freddy asked Addison.

"LA was just, it worked for a while, it did it's job but, I need a change and I lived here for most of my adult life anyway and there was _no_ way I was going back to Seattle so, New York was my only option"

"Why did you leave Seattle anyway?" Meredith asked "I went to Hawaii with Cristina for 2 weeks and then you were gone"

"I'd just, had enough, of Derek and Mark and Alex and…."

"Wait what?" Meredith exclaimed "Alex?"

"Ah, right, nobody knows that happened" Addison laughed nervously.

"I thought you hated Alex"

"So did I but, then we almost kissed, then I did kiss him, then he told me, even though he kissed me back, that he wasn't interested and didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending but we carried on with the awkward flirty eye-sex and then I yelled at him for being too attentive with Ava and then pushed him into the on-call room and ripped of his clothes"

"Woah there" Freddy laughed "Aren't you a feisty one"

"Oh god, what did he do?" Meredith groaned.

"I invited him back to my hotel room and he told me that I wasn't his girlfriend, I mean I knew I wasn't but, it was just, the last straw, I was fed up of not really being wanted"

"You do get that I'll kick his ass next time I'm in Seattle right?"

"That won't be necessary" Addison laughed.

"I'll do it anyway" Meredith smirked.

"She's not lying" Freddy laughed.

"It's fine, really" Addison smiled "Anyway, you never told me what happened with you and Derek"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't! You said you mutually split, that's not a story"

"We just wanted different things, he was ready for building houses and baby making and I wanted to take things a little slower, we split because we realized that we were acting more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend"

"I really thought you were it y'know, the one"

"You were 'the one' at one point" Meredith smirked.

"I was the one he settled for" Addison sighed "I don't doubt that he loved me once, but y'know, things change"

"And stuff happens"

"And stuff happens" Addison nodded.

"You got any shot glasses?" asked Freddy.

"Stupid question" Meredith laughed running into the kitchen and grabbing 3 shot glasses, she placed them onto the coffee table in front of Freddy, he unscrewed one of the tequila bottles and poured in the liquid "I propose we make a toast" he said picking up a glass "To stuff that just happens"

"To stuff that just happens" Meredith and Addison laughed, they clinked their glasses together and downed the shots.

~x~

"If this is how my heads going to feel everytime I wake up you can move out" Addison grumbled as she walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Freddy" Meredith said with a laugh "Don't worry, we won't make this a habit"

"At least we're not naked this time" Addison smirked.

"Yeah, right" Meredith laughed nervously.

"Coffee?" Addison asked quietly.

"You read my mind" Meredith smiled, Addison poured them both strong black coffees and sat down at the table next to Meredith.

"So, when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow, is it weird that I'm nervous"

"Maybe, a little, but I guess it's a real change for you, after 5 years of working in a practice"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "It's excited nerves though so, I guess that's good"

"That's good" Meredith smiled "Well, I have to go and get showered and stuff so…."

"Yeah, you go" Addison smiled, she watched Meredith walk away and found herself staring a little to hard "What are you doing?" she whispered to herself "You cannot start something with your ex-husbands ex-girlfriend, snap out of it"

"Did you say something?" Meredith said popping her out of the bathroom door.

"Nothing" Addison smiled.

"Ok then" Meredith said disappearing back into bathroom, Addison just groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	4. Part 1,,Chapter 4

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 4_

_~x~_

**5 days later.**

"Here" Addison said handing Meredith a glass of red wine.

"Thanks" Meredith smiled taking it from her "So, Friends marathon?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Addison smiled sitting down on the sofa "Doesn't Joey remind you of someone?" she asked as they began to watch.

"The old Mark" Meredith chuckled "Maybe a little bit of the old Alex"

"They're not still manwhoring their way around Seattle then?"

"No" Meredith smiled softly "Alex, well Alex isn't with anyone but he's not sleeping with any nurses, if he is he's hiding it very well and Mark, he's with my half sister Lexie, I warned him away from her but they got together anyway, in secret at first but I worked it out in the end, they've been together for just over a year, they're all cutesy and in love, it's gross"

"Mark Sloan is in a loving, committed relationship?"

"Yeah, I think the fact that he has me, Callie, Arizona, Izzie _and_ Cristina all threatening him with rusty scalpels has probably helped, and the fact that I beat him half to death with a chart when I found out" she smirked.

"Probably" Addison laughed.

"You haven't kept in contact with them?"

"Just Callie and Miranda, every couple of weeks we'll call each other"

"That's good" Meredith smiled softly, she twisted her body so her back was against the arm rest, she stretched out her legs and let them rest on top of Addison's "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Addison asked as she made small circles with her finger on Meredith's shin.

"Seattle. Do you ever miss it?"

"I don't know. It's weird, that place it just, it holds so many memories y'know and a lot of them aren't so good but, I guess I do miss it sometimes, I miss the people anyway, Callie, Miranda and Richard, and Derek and Mark too I guess, you must miss it, you have a lot of friends out there Meredith"

"I know, my phone is always ringing, Cristina begs me to go back most weeks but it's more to do with the fact that Izzie's too optimistic and she needs me to swoop in with my cynical outlook on life, she's been better since Owen moved in with her"

"Owen?"

"Head of Trauma, used to be stationed in Iraq, he moved to Seattle about 2 years ago, they got together pretty quickly, he's good for her, she's, she's Cristina again, Burke changed her but Owen, he's put her back together"

"I still can't believe he did that, did she ever hear from him?"

"Nope. Not once. She stayed in his apartment for a while, Callie moved in after the whole George and Izzie thing, they moved into a bigger place after a couple of months, so the apartment was put up for rent. The only thing we heard of him was when he won the Harper Avery, other than that, nothing"

"I thought he really loved her y'know, he practiced his wedding vows in surgery, they were perfect"

"He changed her. In a way, I'm glad he left, she's Cristina again, Owen makes her Cristina, not the kind of woman who would let her boyfriends mother shave of her eyebrows"

"Hmm, I see your point" Addison nodded, she took a large sip of her wine before leaning over Meredith to put the glass on the side table, their bodies were brushing against each other, she pulled back ever so slightly, their faces level, she leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Meredith's lips, she instantly sat straight back down biting her lip nervously. Meredith turned herself so she was on her knees right next to Addison, she crashed her lips against hers, her hands sliding up into Addison's hair, she swung a leg over Addison's so she was straddling her, Addison's hands rested against Meredith's waist, they pulled apart breathlessly "Should we have done that?" Addison whispered.

"I don't know. But, it still doesn't feel weird"

"I know but…."

"We could deal with this in one of two ways, we could forget it ever happened, I could get off your lap and we could sit and watch Friends _or _I could get off your lap, take your hand and pull you into the bedroom giving us a chance to experience this sober. I know which one I'd prefer but really, it's up too you"

Addison took a deep breath before capturing Meredith's lips again.

"Does this mean you're going with option number 2?" Meredith whispered into her mouth "Because that's _exactly _where my head is"

Addison trailed kisses along Meredith's jaw and up to her ear "I think we should take this to the bedroom, don't you?"

~x~

"That was…." Meredith gasped as Addison trailed kissed up her abdomen, through the valley between her breasts and finally to her lips "Wow" Meredith giggled.

"I'm definiteley going to remember _that _in the morning" Addison smirked.

"Oh yeah, definiteley" Meredith said kissing her again "What are we doing? I mean, I, um, this, this was great but are we, is it going to happen again? If it does does that mean we're dating or, do you even like me like that or…."

"Meredith, shut up" Addison chuckled "This can be whatever you want it to be, me personally, I'd quite like it to happen again, and I _do _like you, I like you a lot, so, if you want to try the dating thing, we'll do the dating thing"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "I think, I think maybe we should try the dating thing"

"Ok then, we're dating"

"We're dating" Meredith stated.

"Want to do the touristy thing tomorrow, for our first official date?"

"Sure" Meredith smiled "That could be fun"

"It _will _be fun, I'm fun to date"

"Hmm, well, if your dates are anything like that thing you just did with your tongue, you are _definiteley _fun to date" Meredith said kissing her neck "Have you ever…."

"Have I ever….?"

"Been with, a woman before?"

"No, have you?"

"No" Meredith said biting her lip "How are we finding this so easy?"

"I think some things are just inevitable, sometimes you find just what you need in the most unexpected places"

"Hmm, well, it can't get more unexpected than this now can it" Meredith laughed.

"Weirder things have happened" Addison shrugged "Wanna take a shower?"

"A shower with a hot naked wet you? Always" she grinned.

~x~

"You ready Mer?" Addison shouted from the living room.

"Ready" Meredith smiled walking out of the bedroom, throwing a light jacket on and grabbing her purse, after their brief elevator journey from the 10th floor they stepped out onto the street and began to walk down 5th Avenue, after a few minutes Addison reached out and linked her fingers through Meredith's, Meredith looked up at her and smiled softly, she brought their joined hands up to her mouth and kissed Addison's fingers gently. They decided to take a walk through the park, after 20 minutes they found a tree on the Great Lawn, Addison sat down with her back up against it, she brought her knees up slightly, Meredith sat in between her legs, with her own stretched out in front of her, Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist, Meredith entwined her fingers with Addison's. Meredith let her head rest against Addison who kissed her temple softly before leaning her own head against it.

"It's a beautiful day" Addison sighed.

"It is isn't it" Meredith smiled.

"You look beautiful today" Addison whispered into her ear.

"So do you" Meredith grinned "I like dating you, it's fun"

"We're not even doing anything, we're just sitting here" Addison chuckled.

"I know. But I like that we can just sit here, just be together" Meredith smiled "Are we going to tell people?"

"What?"

"At the hospital, your friends, are we going to be an in public couple or….not"

"I don't see why not, are you going to tell _your _friends? Y'know, the Seattle ones?"

"No…..I'm not ashamed or anything but it's not really an over the phone conversation, it's like 'Hey I'm a lesbian now. Oh yeah and my girlfriend is Addison, y'know, the one who's husband I slept with' that would _not _go down so well"

"I guess you're right" Addison sighed "You just called me your girlfriend"

"Oh well I….I didn't, is that, I, um" Meredith stuttered.

"Meredith, you're stuttering again" Addison smirked.

"Sorry" Meredith muttered "I do that"

"I noticed. Look, we're dating, we're having sex, I'm pretty sure that makes us girlfriends"

"Ok then, you're my girlfriend"

"And you are mine"

"You're at the hospital tomorrow right?"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "The one thing I love the most about being a 5th year resident is getting to come home at night and not having to go in at 4 in the morning"

"What shift are you on?"

"11 to 11 why?"

"Savvy's coming over at about 9, she wants to see the apartment"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Your nervous" she noted.

"A little" Addison nodded "I've known Savvy for a long time, she's only ever known me with men,_ I've_ only ever known me with men"

"If she's really your friend she'll be happy that you're happy, you are happy aren't you?"

"I'm very happy" Addison smiled "Are you?"

"I'm very happy too" Meredith pulled herself up onto her knees and turned around to face Addison, she leant in and kissed her hard on the lips "This makes me very happy" she whispered.

"Mmm, do it again" Addison grinned, Meredith gave her another kiss "Again" Kiss "One more" Meredith laughed and kissed her again, they sat together for another 10 minutes before getting up and taking a slow walk back to their building hand in hand.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Better? I hope so! Reviews please =D**


	5. Part 1,,Chapter 5

**A/N: Posting this a little early, it's technically been Tuesday for 10 minutes! But I have **_**alot**_** of college work to do tomorrow before college at 12 so I need to get this up! Not sure I like this one so much but I hope you enjoy it =D**

**Oh and even though Savvy is a character taken from the show (Episode 2x08 if you're interested) everything about her comes from my head really. Because I needed her to have more personality, something that will merge her into this little friendship group I'm creating. So. Yeah. Deal with it.**

**Reviews please! Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 5_

_~x~_

"Savvy hi!" Addison smiled as she let Savvy into the apartment "Come on in"

"Wow Addison, you've out done yourself" Savvy smirked looking around the apartment.

"It's nice isn't it, it's not done, it still feels….impersonal"

"We'll fix that" Savvy smiled "Shopping later?"

"Of course" Addison laughed "Coffee?"

"Love one" Savvy smiled, Addison led them over to the kitchen area, Savvy climbed up onto one of the stools at the island while Addison turned on the coffee machine, she continued to move around the kitchen, she pulled out a pile of clothes from the dryer and put them into the basket ready to be folded, she grabbed Meredith's Dartmouth shirt from the pile and folded it on top knowing she would probably come looking for it, the coffee machine bleeped as it finished and Addison poured them both a mugful "Here" she smiled handing Savvy hers.

"Thank you" Savvy smiled "So….how is it, being back in New York?"

"It's really good, feels like I never left" Addison sighed happily.

"So works good?"

"Works great" Addison smiled.

"Addie have you seen my Dartmouth shirt?" Meredith asked walking into the kitchen in her running gear, Addison grabbed the shirt and held it out to her "Thank you" Meredith smiled pulling it over her head "Um, hi" she smiled to Savvy.

"Hello" Savvy said slowly, obviously not recognizing Meredith.

"I'm going for my run, I'll be back in an hour" Meredith said as she grabbed her water bottle from the refrigerator, she gave Addison a kiss "Bye baby" she mumbled into her lips.

"Bye honey" Addison smiled "Don't go running into any strangers again Meredith"

Meredith let out a little laugh "The last time I did that I ran into you, and you weren't exactly a stranger were you" she smirked "Anyway, have fun, be back soon, nice to see you" she smiled softly to Savvy, she gave Addison another kiss before running out of the apartment.

"Ok, what the hell was that!" Savvy exclaimed as she heard the front door slam.

"Um, it's sort of, my girlfriend" Addison said sheepishly.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Addison sighed.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"But, but….I mean, if you want a girlfriend then ok but….your, your straight"

"I thought I was too, until we got really really drunk when I visited and I woke up naked in her hotel room, I asked her to move in as a sort of friends thing and it just happened"

"You asked someone you've only known for what? A month? To move in with you?"

"I've known Meredith for almost 6 years, you've met her before, in Seattle"

"Wait. No. No no no, she's, no you, you wouldn't" Savvy stuttered "That's _Meredith _as in slept with your husband Meredith?"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip nervously.

"What the _hell _are you thinking Addison! This is just, what the, oh my god!"

"I know it's weird, I know that, we both know that but it feels, it feels right y'know, back in Seattle we, we were sort of friends, well, I didn't hate her anyway and this wasn't supposed to happen but it doesn't feel weird, when we're together it feels, normal, it feels great" Addison smiled sincerely.

"What are you doing Addison?"

"I don't know. Really I don't but you know what they say 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it' and me and Meredith aren't broke, we're having fun, we're happy"

"This could all end in tears"

"Yeah, it could but maybe, maybe it won't end at all"

"You think it's serious?"

"Oh god I don't know, how do you ever know? We're just seeing what happens, don't worry Sav, this is ok"

"As long as your happy Addison, that's all that matters to me"

"Well, I am happy" Addison smiled softly.

~x~

"Oh god" Meredith groaned as she walked back into the apartment, she flopped herself back onto the sofa, her legs dangling over the arm.

"You ok Mer?" Addison asked from the dinner table that her and Savvy were sitting at.

"I feel like, I'm dying" Meredith panted "I hate running"

"Then why do you run 10 miles every morning?" Addison smirked.

"Endorphins" Meredith muttered.

"Riiightt" Addison laughed.

Meredith twisted herself so she sat up, she walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, she pulled up a chair next to Addison and sat down.

"So…." she started.

"Me and Savvy are going shopping soon, get some stuff for this place"

"I'd come with but I have work in, an hour, ugh, I hate work"

"You do not hate work" Addison smirked.

"I hate it today" Meredith grumbled.

"How about we meet you for something to eat, Savvy can handle crappy hospital food can't you Sav?"

"I'm sure I'll cope" Savvy smirked.

"Sure, ok then" Meredith smiled.

"I guess I need to meet the woman one of my best friends is dating, meet her properly anyway" said Savvy.

"You remembered" Meredith smiled "She freak out yet?" she asked turning to Addison.

"Briefly" Addison smirked.

"I did not freak out!" Savvy exclaimed "I was merely making a point. This is….odd, considering _how _you know each other this is, insane"

"I put my hand on a bomb a few years back, now _that _was insane" Meredith laughed "I should go and shower, let me know when you're on your way in" she said standing up and leaning over to kiss Addison quickly "Have fun with shopping" she said over her shoulder.

"Have fun cutting brains open" Addison shouted back.

"Hand on a bomb?" said Savvy as Meredith disappeared into the bedroom.

"Long story" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith smiled as Addison and Savvy approached her lunch table, they both sat down, Addison next to Meredith, she greeted her with a kiss.

"So….how was shopping?" Meredith smiled.

"Well we were _supposed _to be getting stuff for the apartment…." Addison started.

"But Addison got distracted by Jimmy Choo" Savvy smirked.

"Why does that not surprise me" Meredith chuckled "Were they worth it baby?"

"Every penny" Addison grinned "I'm addicted what can I say? It's like you and….well, you're not really addicted to anything Mer"

"Sex?" Meredith smirked.

"Yeah I guess" Addison chuckled.

"And yet again I'm making myself sound like a slut!" Meredith exclaimed.

"As long as I'm the only one you're sleeping with you can be as slutty as you like" Addison said playfully.

"Y'know I could just turn around" said Savvy.

"Sorry" Addison muttered.

"Freddy wants a night out, I promised to find him a man" Meredith said quickly changing the subject.

"We should take him to the cocktail bar, that waiter was cute and _so _not straight" Addison giggled.

"Done, why don't you come with us Savvy? We'll make a night of it, Freddy will love you" Meredith smiled.

"Erm, sure, sounds like fun" Savvy smiled.

Meredith groaned when her pager went off "Damn it, have to go, I'll call you later" she stood up and kissed Addison softly on the lips.

"Go kick ass" Addison grinned.

"I always do" Meredith laughed "Bye baby, bye Savvy"

"Bye Meredith" Savvy smiled "She's got you smitten" she laughed when she looked over at Addison.

"Oh shut up" she said smacking her arm.

~x~

"Is this seat taken?" A man asked approaching Addison at the cocktail bar, Addison opened her mouth to answer "Yes it is" Meredith smiled slipping onto it, she gave Addison a long soft kiss "I missed you today baby"

"I missed you too" Addison smiled.

"Was there something else?" Meredith said turning to the man, who now had his jaw hanging half open.

"No, um, no, nothing" he stuttered "Uh, bye"

"Bye bye now" Meredith grimaced.

"Look at you getting all protective" Addison smirked.

"I don't want men leering at my girl, I'm the only one allowed to leer" Meredith said placing her hand on Addison's exposed knee "Except I don't leer, leering crude, I look, I look at you, I take you in, you Addison Montgomery, are pretty damn phenomenal to look at"

"Meredith" Addison whispered leaning in very close to Meredith's body, one hand resting on top of Meredith's on the bar, the other moving up her skinny jean clad thigh "You're not so bad yourself y'know"

"Oh yeah?" Meredith breathed.

"Yes" Addison said firmly before capturing Meredith's lips in hers.

"Y'know, I could just go home" Freddy said standing in front of them.

"Freddy!" Meredith exclaimed "Hey there Whore"

"Nice to see you too Slut" he smirked kissing her cheek "Nice to see you again Addison" he smiled.

"You too" she smiled "Shall we move over to one of the tables?"

"Sure" Meredith said slipping off the stool "What times Savvy getting here?"

"Shouldn't be too long now" Addison smiled as she sat down, Meredith sat next to her and instantly took her hand, Freddy sat down opposite them.

"So, Mer, hows life outside the hotel?"

"It's good, great" Meredith smiled "Hows life in it?"

"Same" Freddy sighed.

"Your better than that place Freds" Meredith said squeezing his hand "What happened to getting out there and looking for a new job, you wanted to work in magazines right? We're in New York Freddy! There are tons of them out there"

"Savvy works for a magazine" said Addison "Promotions Manager at Cosmopolitan, I'm sure she'd be able to get you an interview"

"Seriously?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Yeah" Addison nodded "Oh wait, there she is, Sav!" she shouted waving her arm, Savvy smiled at her and walked over taking a seat.

"Hey Addie" she smiled "Meredith"

"Hey" Meredith smiled "Savvy this is my friend Freddy, Freddy this is Savvy"

"Nice to meet you" Freddy smiled shaking her hand.

"Savvy" Addison said slowly.

"Ok, what do you want?" Savvy smirked.

"Well Freddy here is really interested in working in magazines, he's been stuck in that hotel for, how long Freddy?"

"6 years" he muttered.

"He's been stuck in the hotel for 6 years and you have that hot shot fancy job and I'm sure you could get him an interview right?"

"We are looking for someone actually, it's just a receptionist job but the last one has moved up to a team assistant, get me your CV and I'll get you an interview"

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna like you" Freddy smiled "Drink?"

"Would love one" Savvy smiled.

"To the bar" he smiled jumping up and holding out his hand, Savvy laughed and took it walking to the bar with him.

"Well look at that" Addison smirked.

"My New York best friend and your New York best friend, new best friends" Meredith laughed.

"Ok, so I have a nickname for Savvy" Freddy said as they got back to the table.

"A nickname?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well your Slut, I'm Whore"

"I'm Bitch, apparently" Addison smirked.

"And just because I flashed a little cleavage to get a free drink I'm Hussy, apparently" Savvy laughed.

"Sav! Your married!" Addison exclaimed.

"It's just flirting Addison! It's what we do remember? We go out, get drunk and flirt like crazy!"

"You really _are _a hussy" Addison smirked.

"I feel like Samantha from Sex and the City" Freddy grinned sipping his cocktail.

"What?" Meredith laughed.

"She's the whore-ish one right? And there are four of them, there are four of us, we're the girls from Sex and the City!" he smiled.

"To new friends" Addison said raising her glass.

"New friends" everyone laughed.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	6. Part 1,,Chapter 6

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter if I'm honest (Y) But I'm in a relatively good mood so I'm posting 2 days earlier than I promise =D Reviews would be pretty great! Much Love.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 6_

_~x~_

**1 month later.**

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Freddy said excitably bursting into Meredith and Addison's apartment.

"Jesus christ Freddy, you scared the life out of me!" Meredith said almost leaping up from the sofa "I gave you that key for emergencies!"

"I don't care, guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"Oh for gods sake" she grumbled "What?"

"I got the job!"

"The job at Cosmopolitan?"

"Yeah! They said although I had little experience they thought my personality fit in with the group and they can see me moving on to better things!"

"Freddy that's great" Meredith said skipping over to him and hugging him tightly "When do you start?"

"Next week, I've just handed in my notice at the hotel"

"So we have a new place to get gossip from?"

"Y'know, I never thought about that" he laughed "I'm working at Cosmo Mer! Cosmo-freakin'-politan! Where's Addie? I want to tell her!"

"She's at work" said Meredith "Won't be home until I get to the hospital"

"Well that sucks" Freddy grumbled.

"Tell me about it" Meredith muttered "Come on, lets celebrate, tequila?"

"Obviously" he laughed.

~x~

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Meredith exclaimed as Addison approached her at the nurses station the next day.

"Had a 911"

"Oh, how'd it go?"

Addison just shook her head.

"Well that sucks, 4 surgeries, 4 deaths, another 3 by midnight then I guess" Meredith sighed.

"Can we get some JuJu? I need some JuJu" Addison sighed.

"Sure, you ok?" Meredith said squeezing her arm.

"Can we just get JuJu?"

"OK, come on" Meredith said leading her to the coffee cart, she bought them JuJu and led them to an on-call room locking the door behind them "Come here" she said sitting on the bed, her back against the wall, Addison sat next to her curled up in a ball, her head in Meredith's lap, Meredith ran her fingers softly through her hair "Talk to me baby" Meredith said softly.

"She was so young" Addison whispered "22 years old and there, there was so much blood Mer, there were bleeders everywhere and I was working as quick as I could and I just couldn't get them all, her parents, her boyfriend, god they're devastated, the baby though, the baby was perfect"

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"But she won't have a mother Mer, I couldn't save her, she won't have a mother because I wasn't quick enough"

"Oh Addie don't be ridiculous, this isn't like you, you know we can't save them all, that sometimes no matter what we do we can't save them all, I don't want to say the same old cliches but I'm going to have to, Addie, you did everything you could, you tried your best"

"I know" Addison sniffed wiping her eyes "I know sorry, I'm being stupid, sorry"

"Don't apologize" Meredith laughed "Just sit up and drink your JuJu"

"Ok" Addison laughed sitting up "Thank you" she whispered kissing Meredith softly.

"Hey, I have news, well Freddy has news" Meredith smiled as they sat close together sipping their hot chocolate.

"Yeah?"

"He got the job, at Cosmopolitan"

"That's great!" Addison smiled "We should celebrate"

"We drank the last of the tequila last night, does that count?" Meredith smirked.

"No" Addison said rolling her eyes "We'll go to the bar next week"

"We have the weekend off remember"

"Ooh, we should go to the Hamptons!" Addison exclaimed.

"The Hamptons" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't sell the Hamptons, come on it'll be fun, me, you, Freddy and Sav, please, we can drive down on the Friday and they can follow on the Saturday"

"You really want to go?"

"Yeah, I have a jacuzzi, it looks out over the beach, we could spend Friday naked" Addison grinned.

"You know me so well" Meredith laughed kissing her softly "Ok, we'll go to the Hamptons"

"Thank you"

"What for?" Meredith laughed.

"For being with me"

"You don't have to thank me Addie, I want to be with you, I _want _you, nobody else just, you"

"I want you too, just you" Addison smiled.

~x~

"I can't believe we just did that" Addison laughed as they started the car back up halfway on their drive to the Hamptons.

"I know" Meredith laughed "At least it wasn't as cold as the stage door at Chicago"

"True" Addison smirked "I'm glad we're doing this" she smiled.

"Me too" Meredith smiled back "It's good to get away once in a while"

"I just had sex in a car" Addison muttered "What are you doing to me?"

"Turning you dirty" Meredith grinned.

"This is true" Addison smirked.

"So this jacuzzi…." Meredith started.

~x~

"We should be there in about 10 minutes" Addison smiled.

"Ok, so I'm going to talk about the brain surgeon now ok?" Meredith said quickly.

"Uh, ok" Addison stuttered.

"Have you been back here since the divorce?"

"I spent a month here about a year ago, to redecorate, it looks nothing like it did when I bought it with him, the jacuzzi is a new fitting, all the beds are new, everything is new, and he hated the Hamptons, so don't worry, we're not going to go in there and be faced with his stuff ok?"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Sorry I just…."

"No, it's fine" Addison smiled "I get it"

"Good" Meredith sighed, she reached out and placed a hand on Addison's thigh rubbing it softly "You do realize we're getting naked as soon as we get in there right?"

"Yeah" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Wow, this is, wow" Meredith stuttered as they stepped into Addison's Hamptons house.

"It's pretty great isn't it" Addison smiled "Ooh, you have to see the best part" she said grabbing her hand and dragging her through the hallway, into the living room and out the patio doors "Meredith Grey, the jacuzzi"

"It's huge" Meredith gasped.

"Seats up to 7 people" Addison said walking over to it, she pulled off the cover and turned on the jets "The caretaker who looks after my parents place stops by to check on things so, it's all ready to go"

"Naked. Now" Meredith said pulling her shirt off.

~x~

"Their cars here so they must be" Freddy sighed as he continuously knocked the door.

"Maybe they've gone for a walk I'll try calli…."

"Hey, hi, sorry, hi" Meredith stuttered opening the door dressed only in a robe and looking slightly flustered.

"Oh, ew, you were having sex weren't you" Savvy shuddered stepping into the house.

"We're on vacation" Meredith reasoned.

"You're a couple of horn-dogs" Freddy smirked.

"Shut up" Meredith muttered.

"Hey guys" Addison smiled walking down the stairs in her own robe.

"Hey there horn-dog" Freddy grinned.

"Shut up" Addison grimaced.

"So, who's up for cocktails?" Freddy laughed holding up to bags full of alcohol.

"It's 10 in the morning" Meredith laughed.

"We're on vacation" Savvy smirked.

~x~

"Y'know" Meredith slurred "I love my Seattle friends, I really do, and Cristina is and always will be my bestest friend in the whole entire world but, I love you guys"

"I love you guys too" Freddy said with a laugh.

"Me too" Savvy grinned.

"Me five" Addison giggled as she twiddled Meredith's hair with her fingers "Your the bestest friends a girl could want"

"You just want me for sex" Meredith whispered running a hand along Addison's thigh.

"That's not true" Addison whispered back kissing her softly "It does help though" she laughed.

"We didn't come here to watch you feel each other up" said Savvy.

"Sorry" the both mumbled.

"Let's dance it out" Meredith said jumping to her feet and stumbling over to the music unit turning it up a little "Dance it out!" she shouted dancing around the room.

"You're crazy" Addison laughed standing up herself.

"I'm happy!"

"Let's dance!" Freddy said leaping up and pulling Savvy with him.

"See, i've told you i'm happy but, are you happy babe?" Meredith asked wrapping her arms around Addison's neck.

"Always" Addison smiled.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Hey, you ok?" Addison asked as she walked into the bedroom to find Meredith staring into space.

"Why did you cheat on Derek?" Meredith asked quietly "Sorry, that was, that was blunt, sorry, you don't have to answer that"

"It's fine Mer" Addison said climbing onto the bed next to her "Did he not tell you?"

"He told me how he found you with Mark but, that was it, and that you stayed with him until you moved to Seattle"

"He left some stuff out" Addison sighed.

"We don't have to talk about it" Meredith said making circles with her finger on Addison's arm.

"Derek he was, he was indifferent towards me, for the last 2 years or so of our marriage, he was indifferent and absent and he just wasn't Derek, he spent all his time at his practice, he'd pick up extra shifts at the hospital, he just wasn't there and Mark, Mark was there, Mark was there on birthdays and christmases and even anniversaries" Addison said with a disbelieving laugh "I thought I loved him, well I did love him because he was Mark, one of our best friends but I thought I was _in _love with him, and that night, the night he found us I just, Mark was there and it all happened so fast and then Derek walked in, the first night he comes home early in 2 years and I'm in bed with his best friend, that's just typical isn't it"

"Why would anyone be indifferent towards you?" Meredith said wiping the stray tear from Addison's cheek "Why did you stay, with Mark?"

"Because I thought I was in love with him, because I didn't want to throw my marriage away for one night, because I got pregnant, because…."

"Wait? What?"

"Oh, right, you don't know about that part" Addison sighed "The reason I left in the end, the thing that gave me the last push, I got pregnant, with Mark's baby and, I was going to keep it but then I found him in bed with a peds nurse and I knew she wasn't the first and I just couldn't do it, so I had an abortion and I left and I hate that I did it that way, Mark was so sweet about it at first, he bought a Yankees onesie and a calender to mark the due date on but he would have been a terrible father and I knew that so after finding out about the nurses I had the abortion and I just, I felt awful but I had to do it and, yeah, then I came to Seattle and took your life"

"Oh sweetie" Meredith said stroking her hair.

"Oh and uh, Derek doesn't know, about the abortion and I don't, I don't want him too"

"I know" Meredith smiled softly "You deserved better than all of that"

"It's all in the past now" Addison breathed "I'm over it, I have you and, I kinda like you so…." she smiled.

"I kinda like you too" Meredith laughed "Hey, how about we have a nice long soak in the tub?"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled softly.

"Ok, well, I'll go and do that, you go get the wine and choose some music or something, I'll see you in there"

"Ok" Addison smiled.

~x~

"We should do this more often" Addison sighed as she sunk into the bath opposite Meredith.

"Definiteley" Meredith smiled softly "Are you ok?"

"I'm good" Addison smiled "Are you ok?"

"I'm good too" Meredith laughed "I'm in the tub with my hot naked girlfriend, I'm great"

"Hmm, right back at you" Addison grinned.

"If I ever get like that, indifferent, you'll tell me right? Because I mean it's kind of in my blood because that's how my Mom was with my Dad and then he left and…."

"Meredith, you are not your mother"

"Yeah, but I might be, one day" Meredith sighed.

"No. You won't" Addison said firmly "You're you"

"But if I'm indifferent…."

"I'll tell you" Addison said softly "I've learnt my lesson, I've learnt a lot of lessons"

"Me too" Meredith smiled "If you turn around I'll rub your back"

"You sure know a way to a woman's heart" Addison laughed.

"Only yours Addie, only yours"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	7. Part 1,,Chapter 7

**A/N: Okkaaayy, so I'm aware that it's May and not December but I wanted to give them a little holiday fluff. And there aren't any holidays in May right? And again, NYC stuff is so totally Googled! Posting early, again! You lucky people you! Only because I don't think I'll get a chance to post tomorrow so, enjoy =D**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 7_

_~x~_

**1 month later.**

Meredith woke slowly as she felt Addison softly kiss her "Mmm, morning" she mumbled.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas honey" Addison smiled.

"Merry Christmas" Meredith smiled, they shared another kiss and snuggled up next to each other "I don't want to leave this bed, ever" Meredith sighed.

"Lucky we booked the day off then huh?" Addison grinned.

"Very lucky" Meredith said stroking her hand over Addison's bare abdomen.

"Can we open presents now?" Addison asked excitably.

"You're one of those happy christmas people aren't you" Meredith chuckled.

"Yep" Addison laughed "Sorry honey but I love christmas, ooh can we go to the Rockefeller Centre today?"

"We went for the switch on you really want to go again?"

"Yes please, I'll give you sex"

"Ah, you got me" Meredith joked "Fine, we can do the happy christmas thing just for you baby"

Addison flung her leg over Meredith's to straddle her, she held her arms by the side of her face and leant down to kiss her "Presents?"

"Presents" Meredith giggled.

~x~

"Merry christmas baby" Meredith grinned handing Addison her gift, Addison ripped off the paper to see what looked to be a jewelry box, she popped the lid open to reveal a white gold heart on a thin chain "Mer it's beautiful" Addison gasped.

"Turn it over" Meredith smiled, Addison flipped the heart over 'Weirder things have happened, forever yours, Slut x' was engraved across it, Addison let out a giggle "I love it Mer, it must have cost…."

"Ah buh buh…." Meredith said holding her hand up to silence her "We said we wouldn't mention cost" Meredith moved from her position next to Addison and straddled her lap, she took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck, she gave her a quick kiss and leant back to admire it "Perfect" she smiled.

"Your turn" Addison smiled softly, she leaned over to the side table and handed Meredith a similar sized box "I really hope you like it because this is so perfect and I hope…."

"Shut up" Meredith smirked "I'm sure I'll love it" Meredith took of the wrapping to show a similar box, she opened it and smiled widely as she saw a oval shaped white gold locket staring up at her, a small heart was engraved on the front.

"Turn it over" Addison smiled, Meredith did so she laughed slightly as she read 'Stuff happens, love always, Bitch x'

"Great minds think alike" Meredith grinned "I love it Addie, really"

"Look inside"

Meredith popped the locket open to see a very drunken looking picture of the both of them in the cocktail bar that started it all on one side and on the other a picture of them leaning up against their tree sat in their usual position of Meredith between Addison's legs, in the picture she had her head tilted up to kiss Addison's jawline, both pictures were taken from arms length on Addison's phone.

"Oh Addie" Meredith smiled softly "It's amazing"

"You're amazing" Addison smiled, she took the necklace and attached it around Meredith's neck, they shared a long kiss, their bodies pressed closely together.

"I think this is the best christmas I've ever had" Meredith mumbled into Addison's skin as she kissed along her jaw and down to her neck.

"And you say you hate christmas" Addison smirked.

"I have a reason to like it this year"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Addison gasped as Meredith's hands began to trace Addison's breasts through her shirt.

"Come back to bed and I'll show you" Meredith said grinning at her, within seconds they raced to the bedroom falling back onto the bed giggling loudly.

~x~

"See, _this _is why I love New York" Meredith said as they sat naked in bed eating pizza straight from the box.

"What? Being in bed with me naked?"

"Well yeah, always but what I meant was, that no matter what day of the year it is or even what time of day we can get take-out, eating it in bed with you naked is a plus" she smirked.

"Sure beats even attempting to cook" Addison laughed.

"Definitely" Meredith laughed back, her cell began to ring on the bedside table, she leant over and picked it up "Seattle" she said before clicking the accept button "Hey Iz" she said happily.

"_Merry Christmas!" Izzie all but sang down the phone._

"Merry Christmas" Meredith laughed "How's everything out there?"

"_It's good, we're having dinner at the house, I really wish you could be here Mer"_

"I know, I'll be there next year, I promise"

"_Does that mean you're coming home?"_

"I don't know Izzie" Meredith sighed.

"_We miss you Mer, all of us"_

"I know, I miss you all too, give Cristina tequila, I'll be there in spirit"

"_Yeah, I guess you will" Izzie laughed "So….what are you doing today?"_

"Eating pizza with my roommate"

"_PIZZA!" Izzie exclaimed so loudly that Meredith had to hold the phone away from her ear "Meredith it's christmas!"_

"And I can't cook and neither can Ad...Adrienne, we're quite happy with pizza"

"_Please tell me you had turkey at Thanksgiving"_

"We had chinese" Meredith said sheepishly.

"_Meredith Grey! Someone needs to teach you how too cook, this is ridiculous"_

"You can't cook! You can bake but you can't cook, who's cooking?"

"_Derek and Lexie"_

"And I presume you've turned the kitchen into a bakery?"

"_Of course" Izzie laughed._

"Is everyone there?"

"_Yeah, everyone's here"_

"Put me on speakerphone"

"_Sure, everyone say hey to Meredith….Hey!" everyone shouted._

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas"

"_You sound happy, who are you and what have you done with my person?" asked Cristina._

"I'm still dark and twisty don't worry Cris" Meredith chuckled "Anyone working today?"

"_A few of us are on call" said Alex "How about you?"_

"Booked the day off, going up to the Rockefeller Centre later to look at the tree and stuff"

"_Are you actually_ _enjoying Christmas?" asked George._

"Yeah, might be" Meredith smiled, Addison grinned at her and placed a kiss on her shoulder, she then began to trail them down her body "Guys I uh, I have to go, you have a good day ok? I'll call you later"

"Bye Mer" everyone shouted, she turned her phone off and captured Addison's lips in hers "You….did that….on purpose" Meredith said between kisses.

"Not….my fault….you can't….resist me" Addison said as she climbed on top of Meredith.

"Bitch" Meredith giggled as Addison sucked against her neck.

"Slut" Addison grinned.

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Hmm" Meredith mumbled in reply.

~x~

"I think….I might actually like christmas now" Meredith smiled as they stood looking over the Rockefeller Center ice rink, Meredith was leaning up against the railing, Addison stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist, Meredith leant back into Addison's arms, she tilted her head to the side and stole a kiss "Yeah, I really like christmas now" she grinned.

"It's been a great day hasn't it" Addison smiled softly "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

"Back to reality tomorrow though" Meredith mumbled.

"Don't think about tomorrow, think about now"

"Now is good, now is great, I love now"

"I love now too" Addison smiled "Meredith?"

"Yeah baby?"

Addison turned Meredith around in her arms and pressed a kiss on her lips "I'm in love with you Meredith Grey"

Meredith let a grin spread across her face "I'm in love with you too"

They shared a long kiss, tongues moving against each other, hands slipping into hair and holding onto hips.

"Merry Christmas Addie" Meredith smiled breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Mer" Addison laughed pressing another kiss to her lips.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	8. Part 1,,Chapter 8

**A/N: A little tiny bit of this is more like M-rated but it's only a teeny tiny bit, so don't avoid the chapter all together, you **_**need**_** to read this one!**

**Reviews pretty please =D**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 1: Chapter 8_

_~x~_

**1 month later.**

"Hmm, good morning" Meredith yawned as she was woken by Addison's lips on hers.

"Good afternoon" Addison smirked.

"What? We slept all day?"

"Well we were up all night" Addison laughed kissing her again "This is what days off are about honey, sleep and sex"

"That's what _our _days off are about" Meredith chuckled "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said softly "Now, sleep or sex?"

"Sex" Meredith grinned, Addison laughed and began to trail kisses down Meredith's body and under the covers.

~x~

"That, was, incredible" Addison gasped as she lay next to a breathless Meredith.

"God I love you" Meredith said kissing her hard on the lips.

"I love you too" Addison smiled contently.

"Ugh, why, why does my phone have to ring now" Meredith groaned reaching over Addison to pick up the ringing phone "What?" she groaned.

"_Well hello to you too" Cristina dead-panned._

"Cristina! Hey! Sorry I was uh, sleeping"

"_It's the middle of the day!"_

"Day off" Meredith mumbled 'What are you doing?' she mouthed to Addison who was slipping a hand along Meredith's body, she grinned up at her mischievously.

"_Mer, you still there?"_

"What? Yeah, sorry, uh, what's up?"

"_Just wanted to know how you are? What your up to, y'know, stuff"_

"Uh-huh, stuff" Meredith said biting her lip a little as Addison flicked her thumb again her clit "Well I uh, I'm good, great, you?"

"_Oh y'know, the usual, surgery, surgery and more surgery"_

"Good, good thats, uh, good….shit" she gasped as Addison pushed her fingers inside her roughly and pressed up against her g-spot.

"_What, what's wrong?" Cristina asked panicked._

"Uh, no-_thing_!" she said trying to hold back a moan.

"_Oh gross Mer, are you having sex? Please tell me your not having sex"_

"No, no sex" Meredith muttered.

"_You dirty little liar!" Cristina exclaimed "Fine, I'll leave you to your sex"_

"Yeah, bye" Meredith said hanging up quickly, as soon as the phone dropped onto the bed she let out a loud moan "You, little, bitch"

"I don't even care" Addison mumbled as she kissed Meredith's torso "Do you still love me?"

"Only if you do that, oh god, thing with your tongue" Meredith gasped as Addison continued to slip her fingers in and out of her.

"My pleasure" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey sorry we're late" Addison smiled sitting in her usual chair at their usual table in the cocktail bar, Meredith sitting next to her.

"It was her fault" Meredith smirked.

"You were standing there naked what was I supposed to do?" Addison exclaimed.

"Oh girls, over-share" Savvy shuddered.

"Sorry" they both muttered.

"Where's Freddy?" Meredith asked.

"Right here" Freddy grinned coming up behind them, a waiter with a tray of drinks behind him "This is Jason" he said taking a seat "Jason these are my ladies"

"Freddy's ladies, hello" Jason smiled "Martini dry?"

"Mine" Addison smiled accepting the drink.

"Strawberry Daiquiri?"

"That's for me" Savvy smiled.

"Margarita?"

"Mine" Meredith smiled.

"And for you Freddy, Sex on the Beach" Jason said placing the drink on the table.

"Yes please" Freddy winked.

"Remember to call me" Jason winked back as he walked away.

"Woah there" Savvy laughed "What was that?"

"Just having a little fun" Freddy smiled.

"I bet you are" Addison smirked.

"Because you are _really_ one to talk" Freddy smirked back "You were late, that only means one thing"

"Again, I have to say, her fault" Meredith laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you chose to walk around naked!"

"Again. OVER-SHARE!" Savvy exclaimed.

"Sorry"

~x~

**1 month later.**

Addison sat on their bed, her back up against the headrest as she flipped through a magazine.

"We need to talk" Meredith sighed walking into the bedroom and perching herself on the edge of the bed, her lower back brushing against Addison's legs.

"Okay" Addison said slowly as she put the magazine down "What's up?"

"My contract ran out today"

"Oh. Right." Addison said simply "Are you going to renew it?"

"No" Meredith sighed running a hand over her face.

"No!"

"It's just, I love it here I really do, I love being with you, _I love you_ but, I miss my friends, I miss Seattle"

"Ok, I understand, you're moving back, it was fun while it lasted right" Addison said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Addie wait" Meredith sighed standing up and stepping towards her.

"No, it's fine, we knew it had to end sometime, I mean, it's just sex" Addison shrugged.

"It's just sex? It's just sex? Seriously? That's what this is to you, just sex? What happened to 'I love you'?" Meredith shouted.

"Well that's obviously what it is to you, if you can just make a decision like that without even discussing it with me!" Addison shouted back.

"I'm discussing it now!"

"This is not a discussion Meredith! This is you telling me that you're packing your bags and moving back to fucking Seattle!"

"It's what I want Addison, this was my plan, right from the moment I moved, stay a year and go back"

"Yeah, well I thought that maybe I meant enough for you to actually consider staying, well obviously not. I'm just another notch on your ever growing bed-post!" Addison spat.

"You really are a bitch d'you know that? I was going to suggest that we try and work something out but y'know what? Forget it!" Meredith snapped "I'll be gone by the time you get back from work and here" she said violently pulling her locket from around her neck and throwing on the floor in front of Addison's feet "have this back, I guess I don't have your 'love always', goodbye Addison"

"Meredith…." Addison sighed.

Meredith just looked at her dejectedly and left the room, Addison wanted to stay and fix things but she reluctantly left for work, the day dragged on, all she wanted to do was go home and apologize, she was hoping that Meredith wouldn't really be gone like she said she would be. Unfortunately hope was all she could have because as she walked into the apartment she was greeted by silence, she stepped into the living area throwing her coat and bag onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes, placed on the kitchen counter was a note scrawled in Meredith's handwriting _'I know I should have discussed it with you but that obviously doesn't matter, like you said it was __just sex.__ Don't call. Don't write. Don't contact me. And don't even think about following me. Meredith.'_

Next to the note was a Meredith's set of keys, Addison held the note and the keys in one hand, she walked into their bedroom, _her_ bedroom and picked up the locket from the floor, she sat on the edge of the bed and tears finally started to cascade down her face, she lay down on her front, her face burying in Meredith's pillow, she breathed in the scent of Lavender like it was the last scent she would ever smell, she sobbed hard into the pillow. She was really gone. And yet again, Addison was all alone.

_End of Part One._

**A/N: Please don't kill me! There's so much more to come from this, this is far from the end of this fic! Think of it as the half way point.**

**Love Kelly. X.**


	9. Interlude

**To hold you over until Tuesday ;)**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__-Interlude-_

_~x~_

_**2 weeks later.**_

"Ok, seriously, what the hell is up with you?" Cristina asked sitting on the bench next to Meredith in the residents locker room.

"What?" Meredith asked as she kept her head down looking at her fingers playing with her stethoscope in her lap.

"You've been acting weird ever since you got back, you keep spacing out on us"

"Oh, I'm just tired that's all, getting used to the place again" Meredith shrugged.

"Izzie said she's heard you crying a lot, says the last time it was this bad was when you and McDreamy broke up, the first time"

"I'm fine" Meredith said firmly.

"You are _so _lying"

"Yeah, I am" Meredith sighed, she stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

~x~

"You love her" Savvy said as she handed Addison a glass of wine.

"I don't, it was just sex"

"So all of the times we heard you say 'I love you' was just an act?"

"I don't, I don't love her" Addison stuttered.

"You need to fix it before it's too late" Freddy said softly "You can't let her get away Addie"

"If she wanted me, if she really loved me, she would have spoken to me about this, she left, she left not me so don't make it out like this is my fault"

"Addison" Savvy sighed "We're not saying this is all your fault, we're just saying you need to get her back, I've known you for a long time and I _know_ you've never loved someone as much as you love her"

"I don't love her" Addison muttered.

"You are _so _lying" Freddy smirked.

"Yeah, I am" Addison sighed taking a big gulp of wine.

~x~~x~~x~


	10. Part 2,,Chapter 1

**A/N: Posting this a day early because there probably won't be an update next week, I have 1 month and 1 day exactly to get all of my college work in and I am so behind it's actually unreal, so this is me officially announcing a hiatus, it'll be for at least a week, probably longer. Behind on work is an understatement! My cut off is tonight, after that, no more updates!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews you gave me for Part 1 Chapter 8, and more importantly thank you for not killing me! So this is it, the beginning of Part 2, which I will be attempting to make 8 chapters long, I have the first 5 finished-ish but my ideas keep changing, this chapter has changed so many times already and I'm still not entirely happy with it! But please, review! I really do love reading them =D Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 1_

_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

Meredith sat amongst her friends in the cafeteria, she stared down at her food not even bothering to listen to the random conversations happening around her, Alex and Cristina arguing over nothing in particular, Owen watching them in amusement all the while talking to Derek, George and Izzie gossiping about whatever was on the rumor mill that week, Callie and Arizona being cute in the corner, Mark and Lexie in a similar position but Meredith, she just stared at her lunch.

"Forget something?" she heard from behind her, Meredith froze, as she blinked at the very familiar necklace dangled in front of her face, she took a very shaky breath. Everyone was now looking at them in confusion, most wanted to say hello or otherwise to the estranged redhead but they could all sense that there was more to this interaction than met the eye and kept quiet. Meredith stood up, her back still to the person she'd longed to see for so long, she turned around slowly.

"Hey" Addison breathed.

Meredith couldn't even speak, she could feel her body shaking, her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"You once said to me that we can deal with us in one of two ways, we picked a way and we stuck with it, so now, I'm asking _you_ to deal with this in one of two ways, you can call me a bitch, tell me that I screwed up and missed my chance, that you told me not to follow you and you really did mean that and I'll turn around and go back to New York _or _you can call me a bitch, tell me that I screwed up, forgive me, put the necklace back on and promise that you will _never _take it off again. It's up to you this time Mer."

"You were a bitch" Meredith sighed "You screwed up. We both did. We both said things we shouldn't have, but…." she said taking the necklace from Addison's hand and unclipping the clasp "I can forgive you…." she said fastening the necklace around her neck "If you can forgive me, I should have talked to you, I should have discussed it with you and, I need you to forgive me for that Addie, because I don't want to lose you"

Addison smiled softly, she stepped forward and rested a hand on Meredith's shoulder, the other reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she leant forward and kissed her forehead "I love you Mer, so much, you have changed my life, before you left, the 6 months we spent together, they were just perfect and, I want that back, I want _us _back, so if you want to…."

Meredith didn't let another word pass Addison's lips, she simply pushed her lips against them, Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck playing with her hair as one of Meredith's hands gently touched Addison's cheek, the other gripping onto her shoulder, as they pulled away they shared a few gentle pecks before Meredith wrapped herself tightly around Addison's body, she buried her face in her chest and let a few light sobs escape.

"Hey, hey stop that honey, don't cry" Addison whispered "Everythings ok, I'm here now, we can get through this Mer, I love you, I'm in love with you, this it ok? I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith whimpered, she pulled her face away from Addison's chest and looked up at her, Addison brought her hand up to Meredith's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We're in this" Addison said firmly.

"We're in this" Meredith smiled.

"I missed you Slut" Addison smirked, Meredith let out a little laugh "Missed you too Bitch"

"So….am I still a fun date?"

Meredith leant up to Addison's ear and lowered her voice substantially "Only if you do that thing with your tongue tonight"

"I'm sure that can be arranged Dr Grey" Addison smiled playfully.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery" Meredith grinned.

"Are you guys going to stand there flirting all day or are you going to explain what the _**HELL **_is going on?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Well, you see, the uh, the thing is…" Meredith stuttered turning to face them "We um, we, Addie how do I explain this?"

Addison smirked and pulled a chair up, she sat down pulling Meredith into the seat next to her "Well, about 6 months ago I was taking a walk through Central Park, I stopped to check my cell and was almost thrown to the floor by a runner not looking where she was going, that runner being Meredith"

"We went back to my hotel for coffee, which ended up being lunch, and then we met again the next night for cocktails"

"A lot of cocktails" Addison chuckled.

"And when we woke up the next morning, well, we weren't exactly um, clothed" Meredith said awkwardly "And after a momentary freak out we started to laugh about it, like uncontrollably laughing"

"And nothing else really happened, not until I moved there permanently 2 weeks later, then, then a lot of stuff happened"

"I moved into the spare room of her new apartment and a week later we were sat on the sofa watching TV and I don't know, it just, happened"

"And it kept on happening and then 6 months later Meredith's contract was up and she said she was moving back here so I pretended like I didn't care, like it was just sex so then Mer starts shouting at me and I'm shouting at her and then she throws the necklace at me, tells me she'll be gone by the time I get back from work and she was, she left a note saying not to come after her but then our friends Savvy and Freddy threatened to drag me by the hair to the airport if I didn't catch on sooner that it got out of hand and now it's been a month since that day and its time to get my ass into gear"

"And now you're here" Meredith sighed "I can't believe you're here"

"You better believe it" Addison grinned "I missed you Slut"

"Missed you too Bitch"

"Ok, number one" said Cristina "Why the hell are you insulting each other?"

"It's what we do" Meredith and Addison both replied.

"Ok then, number two, when I called you that time and you were blatantly having sex was that…"

"That was Addison being a mischievous little bitch" Meredith grinned squeezing Addison's waist.

"Ok eewww, number three. Is this why you've been acting weird?"

"Um, yeah, this would be the reason"

"Right, ok then, ok, number four, what in gods name made you do this!" Cristina exclaimed "She's your ex-boyfriends ex-wife Meredith! She slept with your husband at prom!" she said turning to Addison "She's your ex-boyfriends ex-_wife_!"

"It's not going to change the more times you say it" Meredith smirked.

"This is just…." Izzie started.

"Unbelievable" said Derek, everyones head snapped towards him, he wasn't looking at anyone, just Meredith and Addison's entwined fingers resting in their laps.

"Derek I…." Meredith started.

"No no no, don't say anything" Derek said quietly "I just, I need a minute, I need to um, I need a walk" he stood slowly picking up his tray.

"Derek" Addison sighed.

"I just need a minute" he said as he walked away, they all watched him throw his trash away and put his tray down on his way past.

"Oh this is not good" Meredith muttered sinking into her chair, Addison reached out and cupped her face moving it to face her.

"We are not doing anything wrong. He'll hurt for a while maybe but we are not doing anything wrong. We went into this as two single women with no attachments to anyone. I know you're feeling guilty right now but you have no reason too. If he doesn't speak to us ever again that's life, stuff happens remember?"

"Stuff happens" Meredith nodded.

"God I've missed you" Addison sighed kissing Meredith's lips lightly, their chairs were pulled close together, Addison wrapped an arm behind Meredith's back, resting her hand on her waist, the other was still holding hers in their laps.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again ok? We're in this. This isn't and never has been about just sex. We are _in _this."

"We're in this" Addison smiled.

"You can throw things at us now" Meredith sighed as she noticed the table still staring at them.

"Dude" Alex smirked "I think it's McHot"

"McYeah it is" George snorted, Izzie groaned and slapped them both on the back of the head.

"McPerverts" she muttered "I mean, it's a little, _weird_, but if this is really what you want Mer…."

"It's really what I want" Meredith smiled.

"Then all's good with me" Izzie smiled softly.

"Well erm, it certainly is a surprise" said Mark "So are you moving here Addison or…."

"I called Richard last week and got a temporary contract but, moving here? I think me and Mer have some talking to do"

"You've known for a week!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I had to work at the Mount Sinai for a few days, everyone sends their love by the way"

"Wait, _everyone?_ Do you mean they _all_ knewyou were coming here and didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to surprise you" Addison smiled coyly.

"I guess I can forgive you" Meredith smiled sheepishly, she leaned in towards Addison's ear and lowered her voice "But only if you come meet me in the on-call room on 5th in 5 minutes"

Meredith stood up and straightened out her scrubs "I uh, have to go, patients, I have patients, bye" she smiled rushing off.

Addison spent a few minutes talking to Callie and getting herself aquatinted with Arizona before she stood up "I have to go and uh, patients"

"You don't have any patients" Mark smirked.

"Well I have to go and get some" she smiled before walking away.

"Oh, she's getting some alright" Callie snorted.

~x~

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Meredith sighed as Addison walked into the on-call room locking the door behind her.

"I'll always come when you call, I love you" Addison said simply before crashing her lips against Meredith's.

"I love you too" Meredith murmured into her mouth.

Addison tugged Meredith's scrub top over her head, she instantly began to kiss her neck, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor as she trailed the kisses down the valley between her breasts. Meredith began to walk backwards towards the bed, lowering herself down, Addison's knee rested on the edge of the bed in between Meredith's legs, she moved back up to kiss her mouth letting out a small moan as their tongues dueled.

"I've missed you so much" she said trailing kisses against her jaw line "I'm so sorry, I said some horrible things, I'm so sorry"

"Addie" Meredith breathed "Stop apologizing, I forgive you, I promise, I forgive you"

"But I was horrible and I…."

Meredith rolled Addison onto her back and straddled her waist, she clamped her hand over Addison's mouth.

"Yes you were a bitch, you said some horrible things but I'm not innocent in this Addison, I left you remember not the other way around, and I should have discussed this with you first, I know that, but you're here now, we're going to get through this, I love you, I am in love with you, so can you please, stop apologizing and _make love _to me because Adds, I've missed you so no more apologizing"

"No more apologizing" Addison smiled softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said leaning forward and kissing Addison softly.

~x~

"Damn it" Meredith muttered as he pager bleeped, she leant over Addison's naked body and grabbed her pager "I have to take this" she said climbing over Addison and gathering up her clothes.

"Oh, ok" Addison said sadly "I'm going to go and speak to the Chief, tell him the _real _reason why I'm here, I think he should know before her hears it from someone else"

"Yeah, right, ok then" Meredith said "What are you doing then?"

"I was thinking I could go back to yours? I need to take my suitcases over but, we need to talk Meredith, I want you to be happy but, we have a life in New York honey, we should at least talk about it"

"I know, we will" Meredith smiled softly, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on Addison's lips "Come and find me after and I'll give you keys and directions and stuff, I love you baby"

"I love you too honey, now go, save lives"

"Going" Meredith grinned, Addison watched as Meredith backed out of the room, she flopped her head back onto the pillow and sighed happily, she'd finally done it, she'd found love again and _god _it felt good.

~x~

Addison shifted nervously as she knocked on the Chiefs office door, she opened it when he shouted 'Come in'.

"Addie" he smiled "It's so good to see you" he stood up and walked around to her, embracing her in a tight hug "How are you?"

"I'm good, great, how are you?"

"Glad to have you back" he smiled "Have a seat" he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, he took his place behind it "All you need to do is sign the dotted line and you're back" he smiled sliding her contract across the desk, she took a pen and signed her name quickly.

"Richard, there's something I need to tell you" Addison said hesitantly.

"Okay" Richard said slowly "Is everything ok?"

"Everythings great" Addison smiled "And there's a reason for that"

"Ok, and what would this reason be?"

"Well, you know I went back to New York right? Back to Mount Sinai"

"Right"

"And you know that Meredith was working there too"

"Oh yes, I didn't even make the connection, how did that go?"

"You see the thing is, the reason I'm moving back here is, it's, it's because me and Meredith, in New York we got close"

"Close?"

"Yes, close, we lived together"

"Ok, so you're friends now, that's great Addie" the Chief smiled.

"No no, you don't understand, we lived _together_"

"I'm still not following"

"We're in a relationship Richard"

"Oh" the Chief said simply "Oh. That certainly explains it. Well that's um, it's, well I didn't expect that, so why did she leave, she had the option to stay out there"

"When she told me that her contract was up and that she was thinking of moving back out here I may have implied that I was just using her for sex" Addison said quickly.

"You may have implied?"

"Ok so I did imply it, I mean, it wasn't true, of course it wasn't but I just, I couldn't say goodbye so saying that it was just a bit of fun made it somewhat easier"

"So, what changed?"

"I realized what a complete and utter bitch I'd been and our friends out there were sick of me sulking and told me to get my act together so I did and I'm here now and we're happy and in love and everythings almost perfect"

"Almost?"

"Well, I just crashed everyones lunch with kissing and declarations of love, everyone gave us our blessing except for the obvious, he didn't say anything bad he just said he needed to take a walk and left, I think would have preferred him to shout, at least we'd know what he was thinking"

"It's not going to be easy for him Addie"

"I know, I know that and the last thing I want to do is hurt him but it's been almost 6 years since the divorce and almost 3 since him and Meredith split so, we're not doing anything wrong, I get that it's weird, it's just that me and Mer have already gone through the 'oh my god you slept with my husband' phase so this is a bit like going backwards"

"Just be careful Addison"

"I know, we will Chief, thank you" Addison smiled, Richard stood and walked around to Addison, she stood and they shared another hug.

"I don't think I could ever imagine that my two surrogate daughters would fall in love, just promise me you won't break her heart"

"I promise" Addison smiled.

"She'll be promising me the same too so I think you guys are pretty safe"

"I know, thank you Richard"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Ok, so just because I put them back together doesn't mean it's going to be easy, there is still so much more to come from this and I have an ending set in my head, I just need to find a way of getting there =/ Much much love, Me =D**


	11. Part 2,,Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm posting this a lot earlier than I intended but I'm having a really sucky week, a really sucky month actually, the only thing I can think about that I actually like is the fact that it's my 18****th**** a month from now (Y) But anyway, I'm failing at college, seriously failing, I just need to start again, I hate that I've basically waited 2 years of my life but I just can't go on like this anymore! Head-desk.**

**So anyway, I'd really appreciate some reviews for this one, I need cheering up, seriously.**

**Love Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 2_

_~x~_

Addison spent had spent the majority of the afternoon unpacking her suitcases in Meredith's room, often musing that they needed a bigger closet as she pushed in more clothes, when she had finished what she could she wandered downstairs to the kitchen, she saw a little radio sat on the windowsill and turned it on, as she moved around the island making herself a coffee and cutting up some fruit she danced happily to the music.

"Having fun?"

Addison jumped up startled, she looked up to see Alex Karev leaning against the doorway smirking that infamous smirk.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" he laughed walking further into the kitchen "Meredith got called into an emergency craniotomy, she won't be home until about 11, she said to say sorry"

"Right, ok" Addison nodded "Just our luck" she grumbled.

"You never struck me as a lesbian" Alex said simply as he poured himself a coffee, Addison had now sat down at the island munching on her bowl of fruit.

"I'm not a lesbian" she said through a mouthful of fruit.

"Ok so your bisexual but, you're with a woman now so you're technically a lesbian"

"Is there a point to this?" she smirked.

"Not really, you just, you didn't strike me as that type of girl, I mean I _know _you like sex, does she even know?"

"About our visit to an on-call room almost 6 years ago? Yeah, she knows, she wants to kick your ass by the way"

"I want to kick my ass, I shouldn't have treated you like that"

"No. You shouldn't but….that's all in the past, forgive and forget, if we're going to be living together I think that's best so….friends?" she said holding her hand out, he took it in his and gave it a shake "Friends" he smiled "So…." he said leaning on the counter with his elbow, his face resting in his hand "Seriously. You and Meredith, you and your ex-husbands dirty mistress, you're in love, like together forever in love?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled softly "I'm waiting for her to freak"

"Because of Shepard?"

"She doesn't have feelings for him, I'm not worried about that at all, I don't know how he feels about her though"

"He doesn't have feelings either, he's over her, he doesn't give her 'the look' anymore"

"The look?"

"Their look, the 'McDreamy' look, he used to do it all the time even when, well I um…."

"Even when he was with me" Addison nodded "I wasn't stupid Alex, I knew he loved her, I knew that _look _I just, I loved him and he was my husband and, it doesn't even matter anymore, I just, I hope he can get over it"

"I think he will, he's going to have too"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "He is"

"Dr Montgomery, Hi" Izzie greeted brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's Addison" she smiled.

"Um, ok" Izzie stuttered.

"Yo Montgomery" Cristina barked as she too walked into the kitchen, George trailing unwillingly behind her "A word"

Addison sighed and turned on her seat to face her.

"I think you're both idiots" Cristina said sternly "You're probably going to get a lot of crap from a lot of people so you have to swear to us, all four of us, to me mostly, that you _will not_ screw this up because for some insane reason she's in love with you and you break her heart, we break you, you got that?"

"I've got that" Addison smirked "I'm not planning on going anywhere"

"Well. Good. Ok then. Does Meredith know you eat fruit for snacks?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Addison laughed.

"The only fruit Meredith goes near are lemons and limes, and thats usually when there's tequila involved" said George.

"Really? We ate fruit all the time in New York, with chocolate, sometimes whipped cream, that was a really good day" she mused going off into a dreamland.

"Addison!" Alex said loudly snapping her out of her daze.

"What oh um, sorry" she smiled sheepishly.

"So you lived together? In New York? You mentioned it earlier I'm just surprised we didn't find out" said Izzie.

"She said her roommates name was Adrienne" said George.

"Addison _Adrienne_ Forbes Montgomery" Addison smirked "And to answer what will probably be your next question Izzie yes we did have chinese for Thanksgiving, and pizza for Christmas, but we can't cook and that was easy to eat when we wanted to spend the day in bed" she shrugged.

"Ok. Waaay too much information there Red" Cristina groaned.

"Did I say we were naked?" Addison smirked.

"No. But that's what you meant" Alex chuckled.

"This is true" she nodded "So….have I passed the initiation?"

"Yeah, I guess you have" said Cristina.

"Good" Addison smiled "I really do love her y'know, more than anyone, more than anyone I have ever been with, she's the one"

"Aww" Izzie gushed.

"Shut up Barbie" Cristina groaned.

"Oh you're just jealous" Izzie smirked "Don't you have a trauma surgeon to get home too?"

"He's working so you're feeding me"

"Fine" Izzie sighed "You staying too George?"

"Yeah, Iz, I was thinking…."

"I don't like the sound of this" Alex muttered.

"Shut up Alex" Izzie snapped "Go on George….."

"Well the thing is my contract is up on the crap-partment and since Lexie moved in with Mark the attics free and…."

"You can move into the attic George" Izzie smirked "Anythings better than that hell hole you live in"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" George smiled hugging her tightly.

"You can let go now George" Izzie choked.

"Sorry" he muttered letting her go "Do you think I should take back the stuff Lexie stole from the hospital?"

"No" Izzie laughed "You've had it for 4 years George, I'm pretty sure they've replaced it all by now"

"Lexie steals" Alex supplied to a bemused Addison "Bed pans for fruit bowls, under-pads for place mats, she can be quite creative"

"Riiightt" Addison nodded.

"Little Grey has issues" said Cristina "When Meredith found out about her and Mark she ate her way up a scrub size"

"Oh, Meredith told me _all _about when she found them out, she beat him up with a chart I recall"

"Yeah, that was a fun day" Cristina laughed.

"Agreed" Alex smirked.

"Yeah well, that's Meredith" Addison smiled.

~x~

"You're still awake" Meredith said as she walked into her bedroom, Addison was dressed in her pajamas and sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed, a photo album sat in her lap and packs of photos surrounded her.

"I wanted to wait for you" Addison smiled "How did the surgery go?"

"Good" Meredith smiled "What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she changed into her pajamas.

"Putting our photos into an album" Addison shrugged.

"We have enough photos for an album?"

"We have enough photos to start an album" Addison smiled softly "Some from the bar, and when we went to the Hamptons, christmas, my birthday, we have a lot of photos"

"And we'll be getting so many more Addie" Meredith smiled sincerely "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here, to be with you again, this past month I've hardly slept, I can't even sleep without you"

"Well then…." Addison said closing the album "Let's sleep" she gathered all the photos up and moved them onto the bedside table, she climbed under the covers and pulled them back so Meredith could climb in next to her. Meredith got on the bed and lay on her side facing away from Addison, Addison spooned Meredith's body, she buried her face in her hair and kissed it softly.

"I love you Mer"

"Love you too" Meredith replied, they fell asleep in each others arms, both getting the best nights sleep they'd had in all the time they'd been apart.

~x~

Meredith groaned loudly when her alarm started to bleep, she reached over and smacked it to silence it, she snuggled back into Addison's embrace, something they'd surprisingly kept all night.

"We have to get up" Addison mumbled into her hair.

"Do you think we could get a day off on account of us not seeing each other for so long?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Addison smirked, she pulled away from Meredith and climbed out of the bed, she stood in front of her and held out her hand "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go eat, then _maybe _we can share a shower before we leave"

"Can't we shower first?"

"Sure" Addison shrugged "But I really am hungry y'know"

"Don't worry, I'll feed you" Meredith grinned, she took Addison's hand and led her off to the bathroom.

~x~

"Good morning" Meredith smiled as she and Addison walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Alex mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Morning" George yawned as he walked in.

"George, hey, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I'm moving into the attic, I hope you don't mind it's just the lease is up on the crap-partment and…."

"It's fine George" Meredith smiled "It'll be just like old times"

"Yeah, it will" he smiled "So, Dr Montgomery…."

"Addison" she corrected.

"Ok, um, so Addison, are you starting back at the hospital today?"

"I am" she smiled "Can't wait"

"Me neither" said Alex "Your 'almost' replacement was sucky compared to you"

"Aww, thank you Alex" Addison smiled "But why would you care?"

"You didn't tell her?" he smirked to Meredith.

"Didn't even cross my mind"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Official member of the gynae squad" Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god! Really?" Addison exclaimed "Alex that's great! Nice to know I have someone competent on my team"

"Did I hear you right? Did you just call Alex competent?" Izzie asked as she walked into the kitchen drying her hair with a towel.

"I did" Addison laughed.

"Huh, interesting" Izzie shrugged.

"Bite me Blondie" Alex snapped.

"I'd rather not. I don't really want the taste of your Evil blood in my mouth all day"

Everyone laughed at them and sat around the table, all eating something different for breakfast. Meredith and Addison sat closely together, every so often leaning in and giving each other soft kisses or brushing their hands together or against each others thighs.

"I have to work with Derek today" Meredith said as her morning head cleared "We're working together on this case, we're using the method I worked on in New York"

"You'll be fine Mer, he'll be professional, he's Derek" Addison sighed.

"Don't mean to burst the bubble but the dude punched Sloan in the middle of the surgical floor" said Alex.

"And when you first got here he snapped at you for calling him honey and you started fighting about which were his favourite sheets or something" said Izzie "I couldn't get out there quick enough" she laughed.

"That was different" Addison sighed "It's a whole different situation"

"Is it really all that different?" asked Meredith "You sleep with his best friend and now his ex-girlfriend and I'm sleeping with you, his ex-wife so, is it that different?"

"Yes. Because this isn't just sex remember?" Addison snapped.

"I wasn't saying that Addie" Meredith sighed "I'm just a little worried, you have to understand that"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap"

"I forgive you" Meredith smiled kissing her quickly.

"I just need to do my hair and then I'll be ready" Izzie said standing up.

"Ok, we'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes" said Meredith.

"Don't worry about today Mer" Addison said softly "Things can only get better"

"Yeah, let's hope"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	12. Part 2,,Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to meeheee, Happy Birthday to me! YAY! At college though, boo (N) Did a tequila shot at midnight, yay! Can totally see how easy it is to get drunk off tequila, after one my head was feeling all cloudy, it's strong stuff! And now I have an almost full bottle of tequila in my room =/**

**Anyway, just a quick one because I've decided that trying to get this college work done just isn't worth it, yes, I've officially given up which is the wrong thing to do but, whatever. **

**Reviews much appreciated =) Love Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 3_

_~x~_

"Good morning Dr Shepard" Meredith said quietly as she approached Derek at the nurses station.

"Dr Grey" he said coldly not even looking up from his chart.

"I know this must be hard Derek but you can at least look at me" Meredith sighed.

"I don't want to look at you right now, I, I don't hate you, it's not that I want an apology or anything because, you're not doing anything wrong, I just, I can't even, I don't..." he stuttered.

"I know" Meredith said softly "I'm sorry you had to, find out that way she, she didn't, she didn't mean to…."

"I know Meredith we just, we need to just not talk about it, let's just be professional"

"Ok" Meredith nodded.

~x~

"So the rumors are true"

Addison whipped her head around to see Miranda Bailey standing with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Miranda hi!" Addison smiled leaning down and hugging her "It's great to see you"

"It's great to see you too" Bailey smiled "So, are you going to explain?"

"Depends on which rumors you've heard" Addison laughed.

"You crashed the cafeteria to kiss and make up with Meredith Grey"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it"

"How the _hell_ did that happen?"

"We met up in New York and then we were drinking and, well stuff happened, and then I moved there permanently and offered her my spare room and things just, went from there, we were together for 6 months and then we split up because she decided to move back here without discussing it with me, we both said things we shouldn't and if I didn't have the friends we have back there we'd both still be miserable"

"I have to admit, she hasn't been herself since she got back" Bailey nodded "I just didn't expect it would be because of a lovers tiff with you"

"Oh, it was more than a tiff" Addison said with a nervous laugh "I implied that I'd been using her for sex"

"Addison Montgomery!" Bailey snapped hitting her on the arm "That's a horrible thing to say"

"I was lashing out!" Addison defended "Anyway, all is forgiven, we're just, we're working through it, I love her, she loves me, we can do this"

"This place gets more insane by the second"

"You love it" Addison laughed.

"Yeah yeah"

~x~

"Hey baby, how's your first day back going?" Meredith smiled stepping into the NICU.

"Almost like I've never been away" Addison smiled "How are things with Derek?"

"Professional" Meredith nodded "He did say that he doesn't hate us and knows that we're not really doing anything wrong but he can't look at us yet"

"He'll come around honey" Addison said softly.

"I hope so" Meredith smiled walking closer to her "Do you think you have some spare time later?" she asked hopefully, placing her hands on Addison's hips.

"I think that could be arranged Dr Grey"

"Thank you Dr Montgomery" Meredith grinned she reached up a little towards Addison's lips.

"Meredith Grey step away from the neonatal surgeon" Alex smirked standing in the doorway, Meredith groaned and stepped back a little "Honestly ladies as much as I would like to watch there are very innocent eyes in this room, they don't need to see you making out"

"Shut up" Meredith grimaced "I have to go, I love you" she smiled kissing Addison quickly.

"Love you too, lunch later?"

"Definitely" Meredith smiled with a suggestive grin.

~x~

"We really need to talk" Addison said quietly as Meredith lay in her arms.

"I know" Meredith said softly.

"We have a life in New York Mer"

"I know" Meredith nodded "And I love it there I do I just, I missed this place y'know"

"I know" Addison said kissing the top of her head.

"I have an idea" Meredith smiled.

"Hmm?"

"6 months here, 6 months there" Meredith said simply "We can alternate Thanksgiving and Christmas"

"I think you might have something there, we'll talk to the Chiefs, see if we can get our contracts fixed like that"

"See, I have the best ideas" Meredith grinned turning on her front and looking up at Addison.

"Hmm, you so do" Addison whispered kissing her.

~x~

"Has anyone seen Mer today? I want to know how it's going with Derek" Izzie asked in the cafeteria, Cristina, Alex and Lexie sat around the table.

"She was up in the NICU with Addison earlier, they said they'd meet for lunch but I think they were hungry for something else" Alex snorted.

"Alex" Lexie laughed.

"They were practically undressing each other with their eyes" Alex laughed back.

"Shut up before I go off my lunch" Cristina shuddered.

"Hey" Meredith smiled dropping into the empty chair "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing" everyone replied quickly.

"So Mer, how are things going with Derek?" Izzie asked.

"Professional" Meredith nodded "So, better than I expected"

"Good, that's good" Lexie smiled "I'll get Mark to work on him"

"Thanks Lexie" Meredith laughed "So uh, I have news"

"News?" Cristina said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to spend 6 months here, then go back to New York for 6 months, then back here again and so on and so forth" she said waving aimlessly "We've talked to both the Chiefs and they've agreed so, I think it's for the best, we have a life back there y'know? I can't just forget about that"

"But, you're coming for Christmas right?" Izzie exclaimed.

"We're going to alternate Christmas and Thanksgiving, so we'll spend this Thanksgiving in New York, Christmas here, then next year we'll swap"

"Good, that's good" Izzie smiled.

"So, this is serious then, you and her, being together" Cristina muttered.

"Yes Cristina" Meredith said rolling her eyes a little "We were together for 6 months in New York, we were in a serious relationship, we _are_ in a serious relationship, she's the most important thing in my life right now, I know it's strange, and I know I should have told you all before but, I didn't want to screw it up, and then I did anyway, and she's forgiven me, just like I've forgiven her for everything she said to me, I love her, this is serious"

"Ok" Cristina nodded "Ok, I get it"

"Thank you" Meredith breathed.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Hey there honey" Addison said wrapping her arms around Meredith's waist from behind as she stood waiting for the elevator with her coffee.

"Jesus christ Addison" Meredith said jumping a little.

"Sorry" Addison smiled sheepishly "I missed you this morning"

"Sorry baby, 911, here" she said turning in Addison's arms "Have some of my coffee"

"Hmm, thank you" Addison said taking a sip "Now do I get my good morning kiss?"

"It's 12:35" Meredith chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah but you owe me"

"Hmm, I do don't I" Meredith smirked, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips softly against Addison's "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled kissing her again, their tongues slipping against each others, not noticing that the elevator had stopped and the doors had slid open to reveal Mark and Derek.

"Well hello there ladies" Mark smirked causing them to snap apart.

"Shut up" Meredith smirked rolling her eyes "Do you want me to tell my sister that you're perving on us?"

"I wasn't perving" he smirked "It's just a surprising way to be greeted in an elevator"

"Shut up Mark" Addison laughed "Can you not say hello like a normal person?"

"Hello Addison" he smirked "Hello Meredith"

"Hello Mark" they both said with a laugh.

"Derek" Meredith said nodding slightly, Derek just shifted awkwardly and looked at his hands.

"Of for the love of…." Meredith muttered "You can't seriously still have a problem with this!" she exclaimed "We fell in love! It happens! And yes maybe it's a little odd but it has _nothing_ to do with you! We split up 3 years ago Derek! And you and Addie have been divorced for 6, it's not like we cheated on you! Get a grip Derek!" she snapped storming from the elevator.

"Meredith wait!" Addison said chasing after her.

"She kind of has a point Derek" Mark said quietly.

"Shut up" Derek mumbled.

~x~

"Mer, slow down!" Addison said as she followed Meredith down the hallway, she reached her and grabbed her wrist to stop her, turning her around to see small tears falling down her cheeks "Oh Mer" she said softly, she wiped the tears away and pecked her lips "He'll get over it"

"What if he doesn't?" Meredith whispered "I know this shouldn't bother me, I know that but, it's Derek Addie, in that first month, we really started to be friends again, just friends, and I miss him"

"I know" Addison said quietly "I miss him too, he'll get over it, I promise you"

"What would I do without you to calm me down?" Meredith said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Addison's waist.

"You'll never be without me" Addison whispered before kissing her softly.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	13. Part 2,,Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my lord my last day of college is on Friday! Hello Summer. **

**Ok, so this fic, I'm pretty stuck to be honest, I have no idea how it's going to end or what's going to happen, and I have 4 chapters left to write, Chapter 5 is half done, features a well loved New Yorker ;) So if anyone (Clai you know you love me twinny) can help me with the other chapters, message me!**

**Anyway, this is my, I need to post so I'll post this chapter, hope you like =D Review and tell me! Love Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 4_

_~x~_

**1 month later.**

"She never loved me like that" Derek said quietly as he sat with Mark in the cafeteria, he watched as Addison and Meredith sat close together at their own table, every so often they would share small kisses, Meredith would play with Addison's fingers or stroke her arm softly, Addison's elbow rested on the back of Meredith's chair as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Which one?" Mark smirked.

"Both of them I guess" Derek sighed.

"I know it's a bit strange man but you're going to have to get over it, they miss you, you were friends with both of them Derek, they miss their friend"

"I miss them too" he muttered.

"They're still the same people, they're just together now and I don't think it's going to change"

"How do I fix it?"

"Buy them Juju" Mark suggested "I'm-sorry-i've-ignored-you-for-2-months-Juju"

"Ok" Derek nodded "Juju"

~x~

Derek nervously approached Meredith and Addison's table, as he got close he turned back to face Mark who shooed him away, as he turned back Addison and Meredith were sharing a kiss, he coughed loudly and they jumped apart.

"Juju" he said simply placing two hot chocolates on the table.

"Juju?" Addison said slowly.

"I'm-sorry-i've-ignored-you-for-2-months-Juju" Derek muttered.

"Oh" Meredith said, the surprise evident in her voice "Well uh, thank you"

"This still isn't easy for me, seeing you, together" Derek stuttered "But I miss you, both of you, as friends and, I'm trying ok? I'm trying to be your friend, if you still want me, as a friend"

"Derek" Addison smiled softly "We want nothing more than to be your friend"

"Ok then" he nodded "Friends"

"Friends" Meredith smiled softly "We're heading over to Joe's tonight, a whole bunch of us, so if you want to…."

"Um, yeah sure, what time?"

"Anytime around 8"

"Ok then, I'll uh, see you there" he nodded "I have to go and check on a patient but, yeah, see you later"

"Bye Derek" they both smiled, they stayed quiet as they watched him walk away.

"Oh thank god" Meredith sighed letting her head fall on Addison's shoulder "I really thought he wouldn't come around"

"Me neither"

"What?" Meredith said snapping her head up "You're the one who's been saying he would"

"I lied" Addison said biting her lip nervously "I just wanted to stop you from completely freaking out"

"You know me too well" Meredith laughed.

"Yep" Addison grinned kissing her softly "I have to go, patients, I'll meet you at Joe's?"

"Yeah, have a good day baby"

"You too" Addison stood and turned to walk away, she quickly turned on her heel and crashed her lips against Meredith's, she pulled away from her and then left the scene as quick as she could, leaving a stunned Meredith in her wake.

~x~

"Ok, ok, an illegal place you've had sex in" said Callie as she sipped her drink "Mine was the park"

"Mine too" Arizona smirked.

"Middle of the football field in college" Alex grinned.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Izzie exclaimed "Umm, I don't think I've done it anywhere illegal"

"Why does that not surprise _me_?" Alex chuckled.

"Ass" Izzie hissed.

"Barbie" he smirked.

"Ok, um, it must be illegal to do it in the morgue right?" asked Cristina.

"Ok, eeew!" everyone exclaimed.

"Didn't it smell?" asked George.

"You kind of forget about it after a while" said Owen.

"That's disgusting!" Meredith shuddered.

"Oh like you're Miss Goody Two Shoes" Cristina smirked "Give it up Grey"

"Right, well, there was the time we drove down to the Hamptons" she grinned.

"The Hamptons isn't illegal" said Callie.

"No, but parking the car by the side road is" Addison smirked.

"Oh you naughty naughty girls" Callie laughed.

"Oh but wait, what about the time we went to see Chicago for your birthday?" said Meredith.

"Ok that was just cold" Addison giggled.

"Explain" said Izzie.

"Against the stage door" Meredith blushed.

"What in the world possessed you to do that?" Izzie laughed.

"We'd had a few drinks in the interval and we were horny" Addison shrugged.

"Over share!" Cristina exclaimed.

"We're talking about sex Cristina, what did you expect?" Meredith laughed.

"What are we talking about?" Derek said pulling up a chair.

"Illegal places we've had sex in" said Callie.

"Riiightt" Derek nodded "You _do _realize that every one of us has had sex in the hospital, I'm pretty sure that's illegal"

"He has a point" Lexie laughed.

"Ok then Derek, illegal place outside of the hospital, anything?" asked Mark.

"Official member of the mile high club" Derek grinned as he popped a peanut into his mouth.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you" Cristina smirked.

"Blame Addison" he smirked back.

"Oh come on" she groaned "It wasn't my idea"

"Yes it was!" Derek exclaimed "You were all 'Technically we're still on vacation so we can have sex anywhere we want' then you stood up and walked to the bathroom, you didn't complain when I followed you in there"

"Yeah well I was young and stupid" she shrugged.

"Not calling you old or anything Addie but you weren't so young and stupid when you and Meredith did it in your car _or _against the stage door at Chicago" Mark smirked.

"Whatever, give it up manwhore"

"Where do I start?" he smirked "Bathrooms in restaurants, bars and movie theaters, in actual movie theaters, Derek's car…."

"Wait? What!" Derek exclaimed.

"We were 17, where else were we supposed to go?" Mark shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, a bed!" Derek exclaimed "Why my car? How did you even get into my car?"

"It was with your sister" Mark smirked.

"You slept with his sister?" Lexie exclaimed.

"Nancy" Derek grumbled.

"And Kathleen" Addison smirked.

"What?" Derek exclaimed "When?"

"Oh get over it, we were young" Mark shrugged.

"Can we please move on?" Derek shuddered.

"Whatever you say Derek" Mark laughed.

~x~

"Can I have another round Joe?" Addison said leaning against the bar.

"On me" said Derek standing next to her.

"Thanks" Addison smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me, its been a good night"

"It has hasn't it" Addison smiled.

"I can get past it, you and Mer, I can get past it" he said sincerely.

"Good" Addison nodded "I love her Derek"

"I know" he smiled softly "Just don't be stupid enough to let her go"

"I'll try" Addison sighed "I miss you Der"

"I miss you too, I'll be telling her the same y'know"

"Huh?"

"To not be stupid enough to let you go"

Addison smiled at him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug "Thank you" she whispered.

"Anytime" he smiled.

~x~

"So, tonight was fun" Meredith smiled as she climbed into bed next to Addison.

"It really was" Addison smiled softly "Makes me miss Sav and Freddy"

"4 months baby, 4 more months and then we're back" Meredith said squeezing her hand "You hugged Derek"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "He told me not to be stupid enough to let you go"

"So you hugged him?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said he'd be telling you not to be stupid enough to let me go, then I hugged him"

"Right" Meredith smiled "Well if I promise you I'll never be stupid enough to let you go will you hug me?"

"I don't know, maybe" Addison said playfully.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery I promise you I'll never be stupid enough to let you go" Meredith smiled.

"I think you can have more than a hug" Addison whispered leaning into her and kissing her softly "Meredith Grey I promise you I'll never be stupid enough to let you go"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled kissing her again "Let me show you" she said climbing over Meredith's body and pinning her hands above her head "After this, you'll know how much I love you" she grinned.

"I'm all yours Addie" Meredith smiled "But after, your all mine right?"

"Right" Addison whispered leaning down and capturing her lips in hers.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	14. Part 2,,Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, a lot of you have been asking for more drama, which I understand, I wanted drama too, but I couldn't really think of any drama, so I had a little conversation with my good friend Clai **_**[Ziny-DiNozzo]**_**, or as she is now known, Bitch (Yes that makes me Slut, have you read Fresh & 2 Become 1, incredibly slutty of me) and I have the drama sorted, in my head anyway. This chapter is more of a filler before the drama happens, because I missed this guy, what guy I hear you ask, well, it's the one and only, Whore =D**

**Reviews please!**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 5_

_~x~_

**1 week later.**

"Is Meredith Grey around?" Freddy asked as he approached the nurses station on the surgical floor.

"Um yeah she's, oh, right there" she said pointing over to Meredith who was stood leaning up against the wall flipping through a chart.

"Thanks" he smiled, he walked slowly over to her "Miss me?" he asked as he stopped in front of her, she looked up and let out a loud squeal she dropped the chart and jumped up into his arms "What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Thought I'd come and see what all the fuss was about" he grinned.

"Oh my god I have to find Addie, she'll be so psyched! So, how are you? How's things at Cosmo? How's Savvy?"

"I'm great, I'm more interested in how it's going with Addison, me and Savvy didn't kick her ass out here for nothing y'know" he smirked.

"It's going great, really good, better than ever"

"Glad to hear it hon" Freddy smiled "Do you have time for coffee?"

"Yeah, I have some time, everyone should already be down in the cafeteria, they just _have _to meet you"

"Ok then Mer" he laughed "Lead the way"

~x~

"Guys" Meredith said approaching the table "There's someone I want you to meet, this is Freddy, my New York best friend"

"Hey" he smiled "It's nice to finally meet you all, Mer told me a lot about you"

"What exactly did she tell you?" George asked curiously.

"Well you, you're George, you used to be married to her" he said pointing at Callie "But then you slept with her" he said pointing to Izzie "And then you moved in with her" he said pointing to Lexie "Until she moved into Meredith's attic for a reason nobody knows and then moved in with him" he said pointing to Mark.

"Ok, how the hell did you just do that!" George exclaimed.

"He reads people" Meredith smirked "I had to talk to _someone _about you all out there, he was my room service guy at the hotel"

"You made friends with the room service guy?" asked Cristina.

"I did" Meredith laughed "I lived there for 6 months, we talked" she shrugged.

"Hey guys" Addison said as she approached the table "Freddy?"

Freddy turned around and grinned widely at her "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" she squealed, she did a little run and wrapped herself around him tightly "What are you doing here!"

"I came to see my two favourite girls didn't I" he smiled "Well two of my three favourite girls, Savvy would kill me if I didn't include her"

"You're right, she would" Addison laughed.

"You know Savvy?" asked Derek.

"Derek right?"

"Um yeah" Derek stuttered.

"Right, yes I do know Savvy, Meredith introduced us"

"Oh, so you're I mean, what about Weiss and, did you, are you…"

"What?" Freddy laughed "Oh god no I'm…."

"Almost too gay to function" Meredith and Addison laughed.

"He's our guy right Freds?" Meredith smiled.

"I'm your guy, we're like the girls from Sex & The City, except two of my girls up and left for this place"

"We're coming back in 4 months!" Meredith exclaimed "We talked about this Freds"

"Do you still love us?" asked Addison.

"I guess I do, missed you Bitch"

"Missed you too Whore"

"Ok, is it a New York thing to insult each other or something?" Cristina exclaimed "Bitch, Slut and now Whore, what's this Savvy called Hooker?"

"Hussy" they all smirked.

"Charming" Cristina muttered.

"I can't believe your here!" Meredith grinned hugging Freddy tightly "Ok, so I'm taking you to Joe's tonight"

"Good, you can fill me in on the gossip"

"Only if you do the same for me" she grinned.

"Always" he laughed, Meredith, Freddy and Addison all pulled up chairs at the table, Freddy sat in the middle of them, he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"So….you girls have kissed and made up?"

"Yes" they laughed.

"Good" he nodded "Because if you split up it sort of screws up our foursome, we might be in two different states but…."

"We're still best friends Freddy" Addison smiled softly "Without you and Savvy kicking my ass into gear I might have lost her forever"

"Don't worry babe, you can thank me later" he said to Meredith "Any pretty boys for me at this Joe's place?"

"Uh-uh, you are _not _picking anyone up, it'll only end badly, what happened to that Jason guy from the bar?" asked Addison.

"Couldn't handle me" Freddy smirked.

"You _are_ a wild one Freds" Meredith grinned.

"Don't you know it" Freddy smiled.

"How are things at Cosmo?" asked Addison.

"Sav might be getting me promoted" Freddy smiled.

"Freddy that's great" Addison smiled "God I missed you" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Missed you too honey" he smiled, he leaned into her ear and lowered his voice "That one's McSteamy right?" he said nodding his head over at Mark.

"Yeah, why?" she laughed.

"Oh girl, I can totally see why you chose him to cheat with" he whispered.

"Freddy!" Addison exclaimed hitting him.

"What?" he laughed "He's hot!"

"Who's hot?" asked Meredith.

"Tell you later Mer" Freddy smirked.

"Dude, he is totally checking you out" Alex muttered to Mark.

"Shut up" Mark groaned.

~x~

"So, what's it like living with these two then?" Freddy asked Izzie as they sat in Joe's.

"It's good" Izzie smiled "It's nice to have Mer back"

"Do they at least try to keep it down for you?" he smirked.

"Freddy!" Meredith and Addison exclaimed hitting him on the arm.

"What?" he laughed "You're horn-dogs and you know it, do you not remember out weekend away in The Hamptons?" he smirked "Me and Sav waited for half an hour for you to let us in because you were having sex, everytime we'd leave you alone we'd come back and you'd be making out, you had sex pretty much every night and you are not quiet!" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Addison laughed "We're not that bad"

Izzie, George, Alex, Mark and Derek all started to laugh.

"We're not!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Ok, let's do an awkward ex-life moment" Freddy smirked "Derek, assuming you know how to make both of these women tick, are they or are they not loud?"

"Sorry ladies but, he's right" Derek smirked.

"And remember, we were there when you went through your drunken one night stand phase" said George "I bought ear plugs"

"Oh god" Meredith groaned "I'm the epitome of a whore" she said dropping her head to the table.

"You're not a whore" Addison laughed "You're a slut"

"Thanks" Meredith said dryly.

"I love you" Addison smiled kissing her softly.

"Yeah yeah" Meredith muttered.

~x~

"It's been great seeing you Freddy" Meredith said hugging him tightly as they dropped him at the airport 2 days later.

"You too Mer" Freddy smiled "I miss you, both of you" he said pulling Addison into the hug.

"We miss you too" Addison said softly "4 months Freddy, 4 months and we'll be back"

"I know" he sighed "Right, well, I better go, I love you" he said kissing both their cheeks "Be good"

"We will" Meredith laughed "Send lots of love to Savvy"

"I will" Freddy smiled "Goodbye Slut, Bitch"

"Bye Whore" they both laughed, they watched as he disappeared into the airport before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Right" Addison breathed "Back to work"

"Back to work" Meredith smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	15. Part 2,,Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to say a huge huge thank you to Clai **_**[Ziny-DiNozzo] **_**she has really hugely helped me out with the next 3 chapters. I'll point out where more at the end of each one but, Clai, I love you, you're the Bitch to my Slut, my twin, and I really really wish we didn't live so far away from each other, because I really just want to hug you right now! And you readers, you have to thank her for me posting this, because I was going to make you wait, but she begged, so, send a lot of love her way ;)**

**Reviews please =D**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 6_

_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey" Addison smiled as Derek stepped in to the nursery "Everything ok?"

"I have a surgery tomorrow, she's 8 months pregnant, I need someone to monitor the baby, do you have time? Its at 12"

"Yeah, sure" Addison smiled "Oh, sshh baby girl" she said as one of the babies started crying, she picked her up and held her closely, rocking her a little in her arms "It's ok, I've got you" she whispered.

"Y'know, you'd have made such a good mother" Derek said softly.

"Just because my body seems to have given up on me doesn't mean I can't be a mother" Addison said simply.

"Yeah but Meredith doesn't want kids so…."

"What?" Addison said looking up at him "Meredith doesn't, want kids?" she stuttered.

"Yeah I uh, I thought you knew that, it's, it's one of the reasons why we, split up" Derek stuttered "I really thought you knew"

"No I, I knew, I remember now, yeah" Addison mumbled "I'll come and find you later ok?"

"Ok" Derek whispered, as he stepped out of the nursery he smacked his hand against his forehead, he had a feeling trouble was brewing.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith smiled walking into their bedroom that night, she climbed on to the bed and kissed Addison softly "How was your day?"

"Fine" Addison said simply "Yours?"

"Good" Meredith smiled "Are you ok?" she said squeezing Addison's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Derek because you didn't want kids?" Addison asked bluntly.

"I…." Meredith started "That was just, one of the reasons"

"Oh god" Addison said hiding her face with her hands, she slipped off the bed and paced a little "Oh my god"

"Addison what…."

"You, you don't want kids" Addison stuttered "You, you actually don't, want kids, at all, never"

"It's just, I wouldn't, I wouldn't be a good mother" Meredith sighed "I wouldn't, I've never, I've never wanted kids, my doll when I was a kid was Anatomy Jane"

"So, so that's it? You, you wouldn't even consider, not even, for me?"

"Addison we've, we've never talked about kids, that wasn't something we discussed, I just figured you didn't want them either"

"You know I want kids!" Addison exclaimed "Everyone knows I want, everyone knows that Mer! I need, I need to get out, I need to take a walk" Addison said getting herself dressed quickly.

"Addison" Meredith sighed.

"No I need, I need some, I need to think" Addison whispered "Oh god I need to think"

"Addie…."

"I'll, I'll be back, I will, I'll be back" Addison stuttered backing out of the room.

"Shit" Meredith whispered.

~x~

Addison stood outside Callie's apartment, as she reached up to knock the door swung open and Cristina went to walk out, they sighed at each other knowingly, Addison walked in to the apartment and Cristina made her way to see Meredith.

"Hey" Callie smiled "What's going on?"

"She doesn't want kids" Addison said almost disbelievingly "The, one of the reasons why, why she and Derek broke up was because, because she doesn't want kids"

"Oh" Callie said simply.

"And I guess, I guess I never asked but, she knows I want kids, she knows I want kids and she didn't say anything, she didn't tell me that, that she didn't and, and now I, I don't know what, what we are" she said quietly "I don't know what, what to do"

"Oh Addie" Callie said softly "What, have you, talked about it properly? Or have you just come straight here? Because I know what you two are like"

"I just had to get out, I needed to, think" Addison said dropping down on to the sofa.

"It'll be ok" Callie said rubbing her back slowly "You're Addison and Meredith, it will be ok"

"Yeah, well what if it isn't" Addison said sadly.

~x~

"Mer, slow down" Cristina said rubbing Meredith's back "Tell me what happened?"

"She, she, she wants kids and, she didn't know that I don't and now, now she's freaked out, and she's gone and, what if, what if she leaves me?" Meredith sobbed.

"She won't leave you" Cristina said softly "She loves you"

"She wants kids Cristina! I can't have kids! I'd be, awful, I'd be an awful mother"

"You wouldn't" Cristina said with a smirk.

"I don't know what to do" Meredith cried.

"It'll be ok" said Cristina "It will"

"What if it isn't?"

~x~

Addison slowly walked in to the house later that night, Cristina had returned back to the apartment, telling her that Meredith had fallen asleep, she climbed the stairs and changed into her pajamas before climbing into the bed, turning her back to Meredith and closing her eyes.

"Addison?" Meredith mumbled.

"Go back to sleep" Addison said quietly.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too" Addison sighed "Just go back to sleep Mer"

"I love you"

"I know" Addison whispered before closing her eyes.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith whispered as Addison's eyes fluttered open the following morning.

"Hey" Addison yawned.

"You didn't say I love you" Meredith said quietly.

"What?"

"Last night, I said I love you and, you didn't say it back, you've never done that before" Meredith said sadly.

"I was just tired Mer" Addison sighed "You know I love you, I love you, I do" she said kissing her softly "I just, don't know what to do"

"I know" Meredith whispered.

"We should get up" Addison said glancing at the clock "We have work" she said slipping out of the bed.

"Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" Meredith sighed.

"Yeah, me too" Addison said sadly.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"So….how are things with you and Meredith?" Bailey asked as she sat in a deserted gallery with Addison and Callie.

"I'm sorry, are you asking me about my personal life? You? Miranda Bailey?" Addison said with a small smirk.

"You're my friend, and I have 15 minutes to kill, what's going on with you, you both look like crap"

"I'd take insult if that wasn't true" Addison sighed.

"No luck on the kids thing then?" Callie asked softly.

"We, we haven't really brought it up again" Addison said quietly "I just, I love her, so much, but, I mean, you guys know how much I want a baby, especially after I found out I was, baron, and she knows that, at least I thought she did, she knows I'm baron anyway, but that's not the point, it's not like I'm asking her to give birth, there's adoption, I'd love to adopt, she just, doesn't want kids, it's as simple for her as wanting kids is simple to me, and if I won't budge then she won't either, I can't ask her to do that"

"Yeah but, surely by, staying with her, that's what you're doing, you're budging" said Bailey.

"I love her" Addison whispered tearfully "I just don't know what to do, I just, some girl, at Joe's a couple of days ago, she was checking me out, I ignored it, of course I did but, she could want kids, she could want all kinds of kids"

"Oh Addie" Callie said softly "You'll work it out"

"Yeah, I really hope so" Addison sighed "Because if we don't then, I don't even know what's going to happen, I just, I don't know anything anymore"

"You need to talk to her" said Bailey "Properly"

"I know" Addison whispered "I just don't think I want to hear her answer"

~x~

"Hey" Meredith smiled as Addison walked into their bedroom that night, she closed the door firmly behind her and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge so she faced Meredith.

"I want kids" Addison said simply "I want, all kinds of kids, it's something I have always wanted, when I found out I couldn't have them anymore, it broke my heart, I'm not asking you to go through pregnancy and give birth, but I want a baby, and I need you to think about it…."

"Addie…."

"No, let me finish, I need you to think about it, properly, because if you really don't want it, then we need to talk, really talk, I don't want you to say anything now, I want you to think" Addison leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips "Just think, for me"

"I will" Meredith whispered "I'll think"

~x~

**1 week later.**

"We need to talk" Meredith said standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Addison was sat at the table flipping through a magazine, she looked to Meredith and she instantly knew, Meredith walked further into the room and sat opposite her.

"Y'know, since I moved here, there have been guys, and a few girls, who've looked at me, I've never, wanted to pursue it, at all" Addison sighed "But I can't help but wonder, that maybe they want kids some day"

"Addie" Meredith whispered.

"I love you" Addison said firmly "Everything about you, but there's this one thing I want, this one thing I need, and I can't change that, I've tried, for years even, but it's not changing, and I can't ask you to change, I don't _want_ you to change, because if you change you're not Meredith, you're not the woman I love"

"I can't be the one who keeps you from having a baby, I can't ask you to change either!" Meredith exclaimed "I love you too, and we can keep going…"

"But I don't know where we're going" Addison said tearfully.

"Come here" Meredith whispered pushing her chair back a little and pulling Addison onto her lap, they shared a desperate kiss, their tears falling.

"What are we going to do?" Addison whimpered.

"Well, maybe, maybe you should, get some stuff together" Meredith said sadly.

"And what we'll just…."

"We'll see each other at work" Meredith whispered.

"I am so sorry" Addison sobbed "I love you" she said kissing her.

"I know, I love you too" Meredith said wiping her tears away "But I can't, I can't give you what you want"

"I know" Addison whispered, she gave Meredith one last desperate kiss before heading upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Meredith to break down against the kitchen table.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Ok, so that last part is basically the S6 Calzona break up but that's where that ends, it just made sense to use it.**

**More soon. Oh and, you're going to hate me for a little while, it's ok, I understand.**


	16. Part 2,,Chapter 7

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 2: Chapter 7_

_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey" Derek smiled walking into the attending locker room.

"He...hey" Addison stuttered trying to frantically wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Addie" he sighed "Come here" he said sitting on the sofa next to her and pulling her into a hug "It's ok, you're ok"

"I miss her, so much" Addison sobbed.

"I know, I know you do" he said softly "God this is all my fault" he sighed.

"How is it your fault?" she sniffled.

"If I hadn't have said what I said…."

"I would have found out eventually Derek" Addison sighed "Don't, don't blame yourself"

"I really wish I could fix this for you" he said kissing her temple.

"We're, we're supposed to be going back to New York, in 2 and a half months, we're supposed to be going back and now, now I don't know what's going on" she sighed "I know she won't go back but, I just, I feel like I can't leave without her, we were supposed to be going back together, me and her, and if I went on my own I just, I can't"

"Have you tried speaking to her?" Derek asked softly.

"And say what Derek? We're done, we're over, there's, there's nothing else to say, unless she miraculously changes her mind for me, she wouldn't even change it for you, and she loved you, and apparently she loves me more, so if she can't even change it for me, then, we're not getting back together"

"Everything will be ok" he whispered "You'll be ok"

"Yeah, I don't think I will" Addison whispered back.

~x~

"Oh god this, this is awful" Lexie whispered as she stood with Callie, Mark, George and Derek across from the nurses station, Addison and Meredith were stood at complete opposite ends, you could see from just their body language how desperate they were to talk to each other.

"I know" George whispered.

"She's, she's so upset" Derek whispered "Addison she's, I found her crying a couple of hours ago, she's a mess"

"I wish there was a way to fix this" Mark sighed.

"Me too" Callie said sadly "But what can we do? We can't make Addie not want kids"

"And we can't make Meredith want them" said Lexie.

"This sucks" George mumbled.

"Yeah" they all nodded, they all let out heavy sighs and went their separate ways.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Oh, hey" Meredith stuttered as she stepped into an on-call room to see Addison lying on the bed "I'll just…." she said stepped back.

"Surely you can just sleep on the other bed Meredith" Addison whispered hoarsely.

"I know but I didn't know if you…."

"I really don't care" Addison said turning on her side, Meredith closed the door quietly, she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the other bed, she let out a heavy sigh before closing her eyes. It was 10 minutes later when she heard Addison whimper softly, she turned her head and saw her whole body shaking, she instantly moved over to Addison's bed, climbing on and spooning her body tightly.

"Sshh Addie, don't, don't cry" she whispered "Please don't cry"

"I, I love you" Addison sobbed.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered tearfully "We'll be ok, we'll, we'll get over each other, we will, we have too"

Addison turned to face Meredith and kissed her hard on the lips, Meredith instantly responded, every move was desperate, sobs escaped into each others mouths, clothes were thrown to the floor, and for the first time in weeks they made love, and there were tears through every second of it.

"I should go" Addison whispered slowly untangling herself from Meredith's body, they had lay with each other for a silent 10 minutes.

"Addie" Meredith said stroking her cheek "I love you"

"I know" Addison said quietly, she climbed off the bed and silently put her clothes back on, she wiped her face and left the room without a goodbye, Meredith was crying again within seconds.

~x~

"Mer sweetie, do you want some pizza?" Izzie asked as she stood in the doorway of Meredith's bedroom.

"I'm not hungry" Meredith mumbled.

"But you didn't eat lunch"

"I'm not hungry" Meredith sighed "I'll eat later"

"Meredith, you can't keep living like this" Izzie said walking over to her and dropping on the bed next to her "You go to work, you come home, you get into bed and then you start all over again"

"Well, that's what people generally do Izzie"

"You know what I mean Meredith" Izzie sighed.

"I had sex with Addison today, I had sex with her and it was, amazing, and perfect, and everything"

"Oh Mer" Izzie whispered.

"And I'm trying, I'm trying to forget her, I'm trying to not love her, but I can't, I'm trying to want kids but, I just, don't, I'd be an awful mother, I had an awful mother, I'd be just like her"

"No you wouldn't" Izzie sighed "You really wouldn't, you are nothing like your mother, you're not, you care Meredith, you care about peoples feelings, you care about everyone else but yourself and you don't even realize it, you, you're already like a Mom to most of us, you let us live in your house, you care for us, you hold us when we cry, you have so many things that would make you a good mother, the thing with you, is that you're scared"

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"No" Izzie smirked "I'm saying you're scared, and it's ok to be scared, it really is"

"Can I, can I just be alone now" Meredith whispered.

"Ok" Izzie said kissing her cheek softly "But think about having come pizza, otherwise you'll have to have cold leftovers" she squeezed Meredith's hand before slowly leaving the room.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith whispered as she stood next to Addison at the nurses station.

"Hey" Addison said coldly.

"How are you?"

"Fine" Addison said simply.

"Am I just getting one word answers or something?"

"Yes"

"Addie" Meredith sighed "What happened to being friends?"

"I don't think I can handle being friends with you right now Meredith" Addison said walking around to the other side of the nurses station and dropping down into a chair, clicking away on the computer.

"So that's it, we're just, not friends anymore"

"Yes" Addison said simply.

"Fine, if that's what you want" Meredith said storming away.

"Fine" Addison whispered tearfully.

~x~

"Is this seat taken?" Meredith heard from behind her at Joe's, she turned around to see a man stood behind her.

"I guess not" she slurred.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing alone in a place like this?"

"Getting drunk" she said slurring again "Now are you going to buy me a drink or just sit there asking stupid questions"

The guy gestured to Joe and ordered another round of drinks, Meredith instantly downed her shot.

"So, you gonna take me home or what?" Meredith said squeezing his leg "I'm fun, I'm a bit of a slut, I'm still in love with my ex and I don't want kids, I'm a big ball of fun, I am, so fun" she said with a sob.

"Woah, um, ok" the guy said slipping off his stool "Good luck with that" he said before backing away.

"Bye!" she shouted.

"Mer" Joe said leaning over the bar "Let's call you a cab ok?"

"Ok" Meredith whispered.

~x~

Meredith stumbled into her house, she knew everyone was on-call, she clambered up the stairs, tripping 3 times before she reached her room, she lay down on the bed and suddenly shot bolt upright "Addison!" she exclaimed "I should call Addison" she headed out of her room with a run, as she reached the stairs she stumbled, and then she was falling, her body hitting each step, her head smacked against the railings as she reached the bottom, her body lay sprawled out on the floor, blood seeped out underneath her and then there was black.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Ah, I know, you wanted me to fix it and I just made it worse. I'm sorry. **

**But, if I'd have gone with what Clai suggested she would've been holding a knife while falling down the stairs. Yes she's a psycho. **


	17. Part 2,,Chapter 8

**A/N: Big big huge thank you to Clai **_**[Ziny-DiNozzo] **_**for beta-ing this for me =D She's **_**my**_** Bitch and I love her! But I didn't keep all of your punctuation, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to go through and do the same to every part =/**

**I'm unsure on some of this, but it takes me to the place I want it to go so, it's worth it.**

**Reviews. Pretty please. I love you.**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In the City  
__Part 2: Chapter 8_

_~x~_

"Ugh, I just want to go to bed, go to sleep, and stay there for a very long time" Izzie groaned as herself and Alex walked to the front door, she opened the door and then froze "Meredith!" she almost screamed she skidded down onto the floor next to Meredith's body "Oh my God"

"I'll call 911" Alex said pulling his cell out.

"Mer, oh my God" Izzie whispered, she reached out and felt for her pulse, "Meredith, don't you dare, don't you dare die on us." she sobbed,

"They're on there way" Alex said rushing over "We shouldn't move her, not when we don't have, a spinal board or, God she reeks of tequila."

"We should call Addison" Izzie whispered,

"They're broken up."

"And still in love with each other Alex." Izzie snapped,

"She'll be ok Iz; it's Meredith, Meredith is always ok."

~x~

"_Ow shit" Meredith groaned sitting up and rubbing her head "That's the last time I run down the stairs."_

"_Running is an-"_

"_An accident waiting to happen, yeah, I know Mom" She shot her head up and saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs "Oh great" Meredith mumbled, "A stairway to freaking heaven"_

"_We're not going to get anywhere if you keep up with the attitude Meredith" she heard from behind her, she turned around and her mother was standing behind her._

"_I hate the moving around part" she grumbled hopping up to her feet._

"_Meredith Grey, we meet again" Denny said walking out of the kitchen with a mug of tea and some cookies "Did Izzie make these? They're good."_

"_Uh, yeah, I think so, um, I, what, what am I doing here?"_

"_Well, you were irresponsible for one; you really need to get a handle on the drinking, and throwing yourself at that man." Ellis said shaking her head,_

"_Sorry I'm late" Susan Grey said walking in through the front door "I was looking in on my girls, Laura is growing up so fast. Hello dear" she smiled at Meredith,_

"_Susan," Meredith gasped "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I couldn't, I tried to save you and, I couldn't and, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh dear, it wasn't your fault" Susan said softly, "I'm just glad you've been looking after my Lexie, she really loves you, you know."_

"_I love her too" Meredith smiled,_

"_I'm sorry about your father" Susan said sadly "He's behaved like a prize idiot."_

"_Well, this is Thatcher Grey we're talking about" Ellis said dryly,_

"_Ellis. Hello." Susan said tightly,_

"_Susan." Ellis grimaced,_

"_Ladies, ladies, stop with the tension," said Denny "They do this a lot," he said to Meredith "So, how are we going to get you out of this one?"_

_Meredith just looked at him and sighed._

~x~

"Hey, we just got the message" Mark said as himself and Lexie ran towards Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina, Owen and Arizona.

"How is she?" Lexie asked.

"Unconscious" said Izzie "She has a broken arm, and a sprained ankle, Callie's going to cast wrap the arm after she comes out of the CT, it's, she, she's a mess, she, she, her pulse was so weak, she hit her head, there was blood and…."

"Shhh Iz, it's ok, she'll be ok" Alex whispered hugging her tightly.

"Did anyone call Addison?" Arizona asked.

"She got called back in for a 911 a couple of hours ago" said George "We should, wait, until she's done"

"Right" Mark sighed.

"Hey" Derek said rushing towards them "We're taking her into surgery right now, she has a depressed skull fracture from where she hit her head; I need to get in there to release the pressure. Has anyone told Addison?"

"When she's out of surgery" said Izzie.

"Right" he nodded, he started to walk backwards "I want no interruptions, at all, the gallery is staying locked, I'll have the Chief and Bailey in there with me, keep calm" he shouted before rushing away.

~x~

"_So, you're dating a woman" Ellis said simply._

"_Um, no, I was" Meredith stuttered._

"_She's hot" Denny smirked "I met her once, briefly, she came in to look for Dr Bailey, she's very hot"_

"_Yes, I am aware of that" Meredith said dryly._

"_You love her" said Susan._

"_Yes" Meredith said with a sad smile "I love her"_

"_I can see why you broke up" said Ellis "I didn't want kids either"_

"_Thanks" Meredith mumbled._

"_Meredith, I didn't want kids, but I kept you didn't I?"_

"_Yeah but, you still didn't want me, I knew that, kids always know mother"_

"_I'd go back if I could" Ellis said simply "But I can't"_

"_I know" Meredith whispered "But I just, I wouldn't be a good mother, kids need, they need people like Addison, they don't need people like me"_

"_What? Kind, caring? Smart, funny, loving? Do you need me to go on?" asked Susan._

"_I think you're scared" said Denny "That's why you're doing this, because you're scared"_

"_Izzie said that" Meredith mumbled._

"_Well, Izzie's right" Denny smiled._

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked out of the scrub room to see Izzie and Callie stood there "What are you guys doing here? Together" she said raising her eyebrow, her face suddenly fell at their expressions

"What happened?" she whispered.

"She, she went out and, got drunk, and I spoke to Joe" said Izzie "He put her in a cab and, she, she fell down the stairs, me and Alex found her"

"Oh my god, is she, is she ok?"

"She's in surgery Addison" Callie said softly "She has a depressed skull fracture, she's in with Shepherd, but she'll, she'll be ok"

"Oh my god" Addison said shakily "What if, what if she dies? What if she dies and, it's all my fault" Addison sobbed.

"Hey, hey how is this your fault?" Izzie said hugging her "This isn't your fault"

"But she, she was drinking because of me, Meredith only gets drunk on her own when she's upset, and she's upset because of me and, and, oh god, what if she dies?"

"She won't die, it's Meredith, she's like, a cat with 9 lives" said Callie as she squeezed Addison's arm.

"I need, I need to call, Freddy, and Savvy, they should, they'd want to be here, I should, I should call them"

"I'll do it" Callie said softly "You go with Izzie, get some coffee, I'll go and call them ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered.

"Ok" Callie nodded

~x~

"_I wish I could be different" Meredith said quietly "It's like, I have a self destruct button, and I can't help but push it, even if it hurts the people I love the most"_

"_Why do you think that is?" Susan asked._

"_I, I don't know" Meredith sighed._

"_You do know" said Ellis "Think Meredith"_

"_Because you're…." Denny started._

"_Scared" Meredith finished with a whisper._

~x~

"How's it going Shep?" the Chief asked as Derek operated on Meredith.

"Everything looks good-"

"Dr Shepherd, her pressures dropping" said the nurse.

"That shouldn't be happening" Derek said quickly "Come on Mer don't do this"

The room was filled with the sound of a long beep.

"V-fib" said Bailey "Give me the paddles, charging to 250"

"Charge to 300"

"Charge to 350"

_End of Part Two._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so firstly, there is a Part 3. I promise. What happens in that part, I have a vague idea, I just need to get it sorted in my head. **

**Again, thanks to Clai, who suggested the 'Running is an accident waiting to happen' and 'Stairway to heaven' lines. Which we realize are huge huge puns but we really couldn't help ourselves aha. And apparently she didn't suggest running down the stairs with a knife which I mention in C7, but I swear she did =P**

**Love you all!**


	18. Part 3,,Chapter 1

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 1_

_~x~_

"Derek…." Addison said standing up as he walked towards the group.

"How is she?" Izzie asked quickly.

"She's gonna be fine" Derek smiled, everyone let out a sigh of relief "We lost her for a second, but, we got her back"

"And the actually surgery, did you do it?" asked Cristina.

"Of course I did it" Derek smiled "She's ok, she's going to be ok, you can all relax"

"Thank you" Addison said flinging her arms around his neck "Thank you"

"Just doing my job Addie" he smiled hugging her tightly "She probably won't wake up for a while but you can sit with her if you want"

"Yeah" Addison nodded "Where is she?"

"Follow me" Derek said taking her hand.

~x~

"_Meredith, Meredith, wake up" Denny said shaking her "Meredith"_

"_What?" Meredith groaned opening her eyes "What happened?"_

"_You coded" said Ellis "But now, you're getting stronger, you just need to push a little more, push harder"_

"_I don't know what to do" Meredith whispered._

"_Do you love her?" Susan asked._

"_Yes" Meredith answered instantly._

"_Then you know what to do" Susan said softly "Now run"_

"_What?"_

"_Run Meredith!" they all shouted, Meredith leaped up from the sofa and ran to the door._

~x~

"Ow" Meredith moaned.

"Meredith" Addison said shooting up from her chair "Meredith, open your eyes for me"

"Ow" Meredith moaned again as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're ok" Addison said kissing her "You're ok, oh god you're ok"

"Ow" Meredith moaned again "My mother was right"

"Right about what sweetie?" Addison asked softly.

"Running, it's an accident waiting to happen" Meredith mumbled.

"Do you, do you remember what happened?"

"Well, there was tequila" Meredith said rubbing her forehead a little "And Joe, Joe put me in a cab and, I wanted to call you, I wanted to call you so I ran down the stairs and, and that's it"

"I'm so sorry" Addison whispered kissing her softly "I'm so so sorry I, I don't want kids, I don't want kids if, if you don't want them then, I don't want them, I just don't want to be without you, I can't be without you, I love you"

"I'd love you more if you got us a kid" Meredith whispered.

"Mer no, no you don't have to…." Addison started.

"Addison, the truth is, it's not about wanting kids or not, I just, I'm scared, I'm so scared, but if I have you there" she said grasping onto Addison's hand "If I have you there, you and your, your love and, your support, and just you, then I'll do it, if I have you"

"You'll always have me" Addison whispered kissing her softly "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Meredith said quietly "So much"

"I should, go and get Derek, he'll need to check on you so…."

"Ok" Meredith said with a small smile "Addie?" she said as Addison reached the door.

"Yeah?" Addison said turning back.

"Please move your stuff back in"

Addison just nodded with a smile before stepping out of the room.

~x~

"There she is, Miss Accident Prone" Derek smirked as he walked into Meredith's hospital room.

"Shut up" Meredith mumbled "So, what exactly did I do?"

"Depressed skull fracture" Derek said walking over to her and flashing his torch in her eyes "And you coded on the table so we're going to be watching that very carefully" he said pointing at the heart monitor "You scared the shit out of me Mer"

"Sorry" Meredith whispered "I screwed up Derek, I really screwed up"

"It was an accident" Derek said softly.

"Because I broke up with the love of my life and decided to get drunk, I screwed up Derek" Meredith sighed "Ow" she yelped as she went to bring her hand to her head "How the hell did I not notice that" she said looking at the cast wrap.

"Torres wrapped it before surgery, you sprained your ankle too so you're going to be in bed for a very long time"

"Ugh, this sucks, where's Addie?"

"Talking to everyone, she should be back in in a minute"

"Good" Meredith breathed.

"I need to send you in for post-op CTs as soon as possible but everything looks good" Derek smiled.

"Thank you Derek" Meredith smiled.

"Just doing my job Mer" Derek smiled.

~x~

"Were you serious?" Addison asked as she sat next to Meredith's bed, her head resting against it, Meredith's fingers ran through her hair.

"About what?" Meredith asked.

"Having kids, were you serious? Or were you just saying it because you almost died...again"

"See, there's this thing that happens when you die, or at least when I die, or almost die, you go to this other place, which I know is all in my head but it feels so, real, I went there when I drowned, it was the hospital, and Denny was there, and Dylan the bomb guy, and Doc" she smiled "And two of my old patients, Bonnie and Liz, and then, then my Mom was there, and they helped get me back, and this time, this time when I woke up in my, almost dead place, I was at the house, and Denny was there, and my Mom, and Susan, you remember Susan? Lexie's mom"

"Yeah, I remember" Addison said softly.

"They helped get me back Addie, they helped get me back, to life, to you, and they made me finally realize that, I do want kids, I'm just scared, and I am sick and tired of being scared Addison" she whispered "So I, I just need to, go with it, I need to do it, because if I don't, then eventually, even though you say you can change your mind, I'll lose you, and I just can't lose you Addison"

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison said standing up and kissing Meredith's lips softly "Marry me" she whispered.

"What?" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Marry me" Addison said firmly "When you're better, not, not right away, in the future, we can go to, Boston, we'll go to Boston, if, if you want to, because if that's too much, if it's too much for you then, then that's fine…."

"Addison" Meredith said cutting her off "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I'll marry you" she laughed pulling Addison down to her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison whispered "Considering we were broken up yesterday I think we're doing pretty well for ourselves"

"Yeah" Meredith laughed "We are"

"Ok Montgomery, you've had her for long enough" Cristina said walking into the room with Izzie and Alex.

"I'll go and get some coffee" Addison laughed "I love you" she said pecking Meredith's lips.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled "Are we….?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "We are" she said backing out of the room.

"You are what?" Cristina frowned.

"I just wanted to know if I could tell you that we're getting married" Meredith smiled.

"What?" they all gasped.

"I know" Meredith laughed "I don't know when, but, one day, in the future, we're heading to Boston, and we're getting married, and, I, I want kids"

"I knew you did" Izzie smiled "And why did you say you didn't?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Because I was scared" Meredith mumbled.

"I'm sorry, can you say that a little louder?" Izzie teased.

"Because I was scared" Meredith said clearly.

"And who was right?"

"Izzie was right" Meredith said rolling her eyes "Can we focus more on the fact that I almost died again?"

"See, I knew you just did it for attention" Alex smirked.

"Well duh" Meredith said with a laugh "You do realize you're going to all be waiting on my hand and foot right?"

"Yeah, you're not my friend until you're better" said Cristina.

"I love you too" Meredith smirked.

~x~

"Hey" Callie smiled approaching Addison as she paid the coffee cart.

"Hey" Addison smiled turning to her.

"So, how is she?"

"She's good" Addison nodded "Tired, but, good, and we talked and, everythings, good"

"What are you not telling me?" Callie smirked.

"I asked her to marry me" Addison said in a whisper.

"What?" Callie gasped.

"I don't know, where it came from" Addison said with a laugh "I just sort of, did it, and then I started rambling, and then she said yes, I don't know when but, one day, we'll do it and, and she said that, she wants kids, she was just scared to want them and, everything is just, good"

"But, are you, are you sure this isn't a, oh my god she almost died thing?" Callie asked.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we stopped loving each other Callie" Addison sighed "You know that, do you think, do you think she's lying?" Addison exclaimed.

"No Addie I wasn't saying that" Callie sighed.

"Then what, what exactly were you saying? Because, I could have lost the woman I love today" Addison said tearfully "And I thought, of all people who, who'd be happy for me, it'd be, you, and y'know what, I'm gonna go be with my _fiancee_ now, goodbye" she said walking away.

"Addison" Callie shouted after her, Addison just kept walking.

~x~

"Get out" Addison said firmly as she walked into Meredith's bustling room.

"What? Why?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Please" she whispered tearfully.

"Guys just, just give us a second" Meredith said quietly.

"We'll come back later" Izzie said squeezing Meredith's hand and leading everyone out.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Addison said with a sob "I just, I, I need, I just…"

"Hey, hey come here" Meredith said holding out her hand, Addison moved over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, dropping her head against Meredith's chest "What's wrong Addie?" Meredith asked softly.

"I just, had, a fight with, Callie" Addison choked.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"She thinks that, that you just said you wanted kids, and I proposed, because you almost died, that, that isn't true, right? That's, that's not true, please tell me that isn't true" Addison whispered.

"Of course it isn't true" Meredith said softly "But, I can see why she would think that, and I think you see that too, don't you"

"Yeah" Addison sniffled "But I just, today has been, awful, these past couple of weeks have been, awful, and I just, she's my best friend, she's supposed to be happy for me"

"Sshhh, it's ok" Meredith said soothingly "It's ok Addie, it'll blow over, it will"

"Just, promise me, promise you're not just, saying it, please Mer"

"Addison, look at me" Meredith said firmly, Addison turned her head and looked at her "I love you, and I screwed up, I did, I pushed you away, because of things that I have been battling against my whole life, and this, yeah, this has changed things, it's made me realize what I really want, I don't think I'll ever be 100% ready for kids, and marriage, but that's because of my own insecurities, and you make me better, you make me feel like something, like I can do anything, I want to marry you Addison Montgomery, and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that, ok?"

"Ok" Addison whispered "Ok" she smiled "I'm, I'm ok now" she sniffled "I think all this has just, made me a hormonal mess" she said with a laugh wiping her eyes.

"Well, I love you, hormonal mess or not" Meredith smiled, Addison leaned down and kissed Meredith softly.

"I love you too" Addison whispered "I'm gonna go, get your friends, apologize"

"You don't need to"

"I just kicked them out, I do need too" Addison said with a sigh "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Ok, well here it is, Part 3. Duh, of course I wasn't going to kill Meredith! Part 3 will be the last in the series and it will have 8 chapters like the rest. **

**So it appears that I've resolved the kids thing right away, but it's not all that it seems, it will come up again midway through the part, that's what's in my head plan =P I really hope you're still enjoying this fic, I have 150 reviews right at this very second and I am grateful for every one of them, especially from those loyal meradd followers, you all know who you are and how much I love you!**

**Goodnight m'lovelys, love Kelly (The Slut to Clai's Bitch ;D)**


	19. Part 3,,Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOD! It's been about a month since I last updated this! Thank you all for waiting! **

**I've completely lost my ability to write MerAdd, I had this almost finished so I really pushed to get it done! I'm really hoping this might kick start my brain. I know I have a couple of two-parters to finish, I'm really trying, but seriously, MerAdd just isn't coming out of me lately! So you're pretty lucky to be getting this =P**

**Oh and I'm actively back on Twitter, my username is **_**klp_ **_**(two underscores people) if you follow me send me a tweet with your fanfiction login so I know who you are!**

**Ok, rambling over, reviews might make my MerAdd brain come back ;) much love!**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 2_

_~x~_

"There she is!" Freddy exclaimed, bursting into Meredith's hospital room the morning after the surgery.

"Freddy! Sav! What, what are you doing here?" Meredith stuttered.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Savvy laughed "We're here to kick your ass for almost dying on us"

"Thanks" Meredith said dryly.

"So, how are you feeling sweetie?" Savvy said pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"Sore" Meredith sighed "I've got this stupid broken arm" she said lifting it up "So I can't work, I can't walk because I have a stupid sprained ankle and my head hurts so, not so hot"

"But, you're out of the woods, right?" asked Freddy worriedly.

"She's out of the woods" Derek said walking into the room "Savvy" he smiled.

"Derek" she smiled standing up and hugging him "Oh my god you got old" she said tugging on a small piece of grey hair.

"I don't see you in years and all I get is 'you got old' thanks Sav, you got old too" he smirked.

"I did not!" Savvy protested.

"We're the same age" Derek said with a laugh.

"Shut up" Savvy pouted dropping back into the chair "Where's Bitch anyway?"

"She's just gone home to get me a few things" said Meredith "So Derek, post-op CT, good?"

"Very good" Derek smiled "I'm expecting a full recovery, I want you in for one more night, and then Addie can take you home, but, you're going to have to put New York off for 2 extra weeks, just to be really safe, I don't want you flying too early, I've spoken to the Chief at Mount Sinai and he completely understands, says he needs his top neuro resident on form"

"Ok" Meredith breathed "Thank you brain man"

"My pleasure" Derek smiled "Well, I have another patient to see so, I'll see you later" he said kissing her cheek "And we need to catch up" he said kissing Savvy's.

"What, do I not get a kiss?" Freddy teased as Derek reached the door.

"Bye Freddy" Derek laughed before leading.

"I really wanted a kiss" Freddy said seriously, Savvy and Meredith just looked at him and laughed.

~x~

"Hey!" Addison smiled as she walked into the room an hour later "You should've called, I would've picked you up from the airport" she said hugging Savvy and Freddy in turn.

"We thought you'd be here" said Savvy.

"I just went to get a few things" she said holding up her bag "Hi" she said kissing Meredith softly.

"Hi" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Dartmouth shirt" Addison said pulling it from the bag "Sweats, the new neuro medical journal, your iPod, and all the cookies that were left" she said pulling out each item.

"I love you" Meredith said pulling her back in for a kiss.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

"Your still sickening, nothing changes" Savvy said with a laugh.

"You didn't tell them did you" Addison smirked.

"I'd rather them kill us both" Meredith said with a laugh.

"What did you do?" Freddy groaned.

"We um, we broke up 3 weeks ago" Addison stuttered "And we, we got back together yesterday so, everythings good, we're good"

"You broke up!" Savvy and Freddy exclaimed "Why?"

"Well we, we had a fight" Meredith sighed "About kids, Addie didn't know I didn't want them, and she wants them, and then she found out that's why I broke up with Derek, and it, we tried but, it just didn't work, and it's been hell, not being with her" she said squeezing Addison's hand "It's been awful, but then I made an idiot out of myself, got very drunk, and almost died, and it made me realize what everything Izzie had been saying to me was right, it wasn't that I didn't want kids, I'm just scared to want them, I still am scared, but, I can push past it, if it means being with Addie"

"We don't have everything settled, it's all still, we don't know what the future holds but, we're together now, that's all that matters" Addison said kissing Meredith softly.

"Oh, and we're engaged" Meredith smiled.

"You're what?" they both exclaimed.

"I asked yesterday" Addison smiled "It just sort of, happened"

"Congratulations!" Savvy smiled hugging Addison tightly.

"Oh wait for me" Freddy said wrapping his arms around them both.

"What about me?" Meredith pouted.

"We'll catch you later" Freddy laughed.

"See, this is the reaction I wanted" Addison sighed.

"Why? What reaction did you get?" Savvy asked.

"She's fallen out with Callie because she may have suggested this all came out of me nearly dying and it's not so…."

"Oh Addison" Freddy sighed "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that"

"I don't care how she meant it" Addison mumbled "She said it"

"Addison she's one of your best friends" Meredith sighed "You're going to regret it if you cut her out forever"

"I just want to be happy that's all, I don't want all of this drama, we've had enough drama"

"I know" Meredith said softly.

"Let's stop talking about this, let's talk about something else" Addison sighed "So, how are you both? How's work? And Weiss? And everything, tell us everything"

"Work's going well" Savvy smiled "Freddy's really charmed everyone, I think he's going to go a long way"

"Aww, thanks Sav" Freddy smiled "I do try" he said with a cheeky grin, everyone let out a laugh at him.

"And Weiss is Weiss" Savvy shrugged "We um, we might be adopting"

"What?" Addison exclaimed "Savvy that's, that's great"

"I figured we're not getting any younger, and it was always part of our plan and then I had the surgery and we kind of, acted like the dream was over, but it's not, so we're looking into it"

"That's great Savvy" Meredith said softly "We're all going to do it aren't we, we're all going to get our happy endings"

"Yeah" Freddy smiled "I think we really are"

~x~

"So I was thinking" Meredith started as she lay in her bed with Addison who was trying her hardest not to fall off, the room empty other than the both of them since Freddy and Savvy had headed off to get coffee "We need rings, engagement rings"

"Yeah, I guess we do" Addison smiled "We'll do it when you get out of here"

"Go now" Meredith smiled "Please, I just want it to be official now y'know?"

"You should be with me Mer" Addison said softly.

"Please" Meredith said with a slight pout "I almost died yesterday" she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine" Addison said with a laugh "You win, but you do realize you can't pull the almost died card until tomorrow now right?"

"On you. I still have Cristina and Lexie and Izzie and, everyone" Meredith said with a slight grin.

"You're such a loser" Addison smirked as she slipped off the bed "But I love you" she whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too, loser" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Addison, can we talk?" Callie said quietly as she approached Addison as she walked out of Meredith's hospital room.

"I'm not in the mood Callie" Addison sighed walking down the hallway, Callie hot on her heels.

"You, you know how Meredith calls Cristina her person" Callie started "Well that's what you are to me, you're my person, you're the one I'd go to if I killed someone and needed help to hide the body, you're the person I'd go on the run with and drive off the edge of a cliff all Thelma and Louise, you're my person." she said firmly "What I said yesterday wasn't because I wasn't happy for you, I'm just worried about you, you've been a mess Addie, and I can't see you like that again" she whispered "If this is real, and you want this, and Meredith wants this, then that's great, it really is, and I'll be there, and I'm happy for you, I love you Addison, and I don't want to lose my person over something as stupid as this"

"Do you want to come and help choose some rings?" Addison asked.

"Yeah" Callie smiled "Ok"

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into Meredith's hospital room an hour or so later "Shouldn't you all be at work?" she said with a laugh, the room full of their friends.

"She has a point" George smirked.

"Plus, I need to kick you all out for 10 minutes" Addison said with a small smile.

"Why?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow "Because I don't think making out is the medication Big Grey needs right now"

"Shut up" Addison said dryly "Please"

"We're going" Lexie said with a laugh, the room emptied in a matter of minutes.

"Hey" Meredith said softly.

"Hey" Addison smiled "So, I got the rings" she said moving to sit on the edge of Meredith's bed "Callie helped me pick them"

"Callie did?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"We made up" Addison smiled "I still think we should've waited until you could come with me"

"I'm sure they're perfect Addie" Meredith said softly.

"Ok" Addison breathed taking a small box from her pocket, she slowly opened it and took out Meredith's ring "This one is for you"

"It's perfect" Meredith smiled, she held her hand out to Addison who slipped it onto her finger, both of them had tears building in their eyes.

"And this one's mine" she said handing Meredith the box, Meredith took the ring and put it on Addison's finger, she brought the hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you" Addison whispered tearfully.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered back.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	20. Part 3,,Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello strangers ;) I know it's been a while but my MerAdd brain got blocked, it's still a little hazy but I managed to finish this for you and with lots and lots of help from the beautiful Clai I've planned out exactly what's happening from now until the last chapter of this fic (you've got another 5 chapters and possibly a 2 part epilogue lol!) Hope you enjoy! Reviews will make me so happy :D**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 3_

_~x~_

**1 week later.**

"Morning sleepyhead" Addison said stroking Meredith's cheek as she woke.

"Morning" Meredith mumbled tiredly.

"Y'know, I think Derek might be discharging you today" Addison smiled.

"Finally" Meredith groaned "I need my own bed, with you in it"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Addison said with a slight laugh, brushing their lips together "I'll go and get him ok?"

"Ok" Meredith yawned "I love you fiancée"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she kissed her quickly before heading out of the room, she looked around a little and spotted Derek walking towards her, she started walking to meet him halfway "Hey" she smiled "She's awake"

"Good" Derek smiled "If everything looks ok, then she should be able to go home tonight, I'll book a CT for as soon as possible and get a nurse to run some labs"

"Ok" Addison breathed out.

"Hey? You ok?" Derek asked, stopping them in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm just tired" Addison sighed "I haven't really been sleeping"

"Addison, you don't need to sit there and watch her all the time, she's ok, I promise you"

"Derek, you know you were exactly the same after she came out of that water"

"True" he nodded "And she ended up wanting to kill me so, just try and relax"

"I'll try" Addison said with a slight laugh.

~x~

"Hey!" Freddy beamed as himself and Savvy walked into Meredith's hospital room "I hear you're free"

"Almost" Meredith laughed "Derek just wants to run some tests again and if everything's clear, I'm free"

"Good" Savvy said softly "I'm sorry we can't stay longer"

"You have work, I get it" Meredith smiled "We'll be back in New York soon anyway"

"I can't wait" Freddy smiled.

"Me either" Meredith smiled back "I think it'll be good for us, me and Addie, I think we need another fresh start" she said with a slight laugh.

"Mer, if you can survive all this, you can survive anything" Savvy said squeezing her hand "I'm sure you're going to be just fine"

"I can't lose her again" Meredith sighed "We've split up twice in less than a year, that's not exactly a great track record"

"Me and Weiss split up so many times in the first couple of years we were together, ask Addison, she was there for most of them, and look at us now, I'm never gonna get rid of him" Savvy joked.

"True" Meredith laughed.

"Sav we should get going" Freddy sighed "I really wish we could stay Mer"

"I know, don't worry Freddy, thank you so much for coming, call one of us when you land ok?"

"Ok" Freddy said hugging her tightly "No more tequila binges, you got that?"

"Promise" Meredith smirked "Love you"

"Love you too" Freddy smiled.

"Bye sweetie, I'll talk to you soon, love you" Savvy said as she moved in for a hug.

"Love you too, send my love to Weiss"

"I will" Savvy smiled.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without a goodbye" Addison said from the doorway.

"Of course not" Freddy laughed, instantly giving her a hug "You take care of Miss Accident Prone over there won't you"

"Trust me" Addison said softly "I'm not letting her out of my sight ever again" she smiled, her eyes connecting with Meredith's instantly, Meredith merely smiled back at her.

~x~

"So, what's the verdict?" Meredith asked as Derek walked into her hospital room an hour or so later.

"Well..." Derek teased.

"Derek" Meredith and Addison glared.

"Meredith Grey you are free to go" Derek smirked.

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Really" Derek laughed "You still need to take it easy, as much rest as possible, but you can do that from home now, I don't ever want to see you back here as a patient ok?"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Addie, take me home" she sighed.

"It'd be my pleasure" Addison said kissing her quickly.

~x~

"Home sweet home" Meredith sighed happily as she lay down on her bed.

"Comfortable?" Addison smirked.

"I'll be more comfortable if you're here with me" Meredith smiled, Addison climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around Meredith's body, her lips brushing against her hair.

"I've missed this" Addison whispered softly.

"Me too" Meredith said quietly "I'm so sorry Addie"

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"For, hurting you, for messing this up, again"

"Hey, hey it wasn't just you, you know that" Addison said cupping Meredith's cheek with one hand and looking her in the eye "Meredith, everything we've been through, it's been on both of us, we really just need to learn how to talk to each other, when we're scared about something, or upset, we need to talk about it, you don't need to be sorry"

"I can't lose you again" Meredith said shakily.

"I am not going anywhere" Addison said kissing her "Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you so much" Meredith said, sobbing slightly against Addison's body.

"I love you too" Addison said holding her closely "Sshh Mer it's ok, we're ok, we're ok, don't cry, I'm right here, you're safe, I'm right here"

"Don't let go" Meredith said against her.

"I'm not going anywhere" Addison said softly "Close your eyes baby, I'll be right here when you wake up, I'll be right here"

"Ok" Meredith sniffled.

"I love you" Addison whispered against her hair.

"I love you too" Meredith replied.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"I can't believe you're really leaving" Izzie said sadly as everyone gathered in the house for Meredith and Addison's last night in Seattle.

"We'll be back Iz" Meredith said softly "We just, have to go back there, we have a life there too"

"I know" Izzie sighed.

"Y'know, we have a guest room, any of you are welcome to come and stay" Addison smiled.

"I'd like that" Izzie smiled back.

"I don't know why you love it so much out there, it's just New York" Cristina scoffed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Mark said defensivley "There is nothing_ just_ about New York"

"Yeah it's like, New York" Derek added.

"Great argument you got there Shepherd" Cristina said dryly.

"Guys, don't be petty" Meredith sighed "Let's just enjoy our last night here ok?"

"Fine" Cristina mumbled "I still don't know what's so great about New York"

"You're not there?" Alex smirked.

"Alex, stop it" Meredith laughed "Honestly, can we ever just have a nice normal night in?"

"Not possible in this place Meredith you should know that by now" Callie laughed.

"True" Meredith smirked.

"Ok, let's make a toast" Arizona smiled "To Meredith and Addison, we're going to miss you, but whatever makes you happy, makes us happy"

"To Meredith and Addison" Callie said raising her glass.

"To Meredith and Addison" everyone repeated with a smile.

~x~

"Our last night in this bed" Addison sighed as she snuggled up with Meredith later that night.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed out "I can't wait to get back to New York though, and the apartment, our bedroom" she said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, me either" Addison smiled.

"I suppose we've got to make use of this bed at least one more time before we leave" Meredith said with a suggestive grin, Addison grinned back at her and pressed their lips together.

~x~~x~~x~


	21. Part 3,,Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm not so great at updating but I've got so much college work to do I don't get much time to write anymore :( Just know that I read all of your reviews and appreciate every single one of them! I've got the rest of this fic planned out and most of the future chapters are part written so hopefully you'll be seeing the next update sooner rather than later! Much love, Kelly xx **

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 4_

_~x~_

**3 months later….**

"God I've missed this place" Meredith breathed out as she sat in the back of a cab with Addison in the middle of New York City, heading towards their apartment.

"Me too" Addison smiled "It feels like, we're coming home"

"We are coming home" Meredith said kissing her softly "Is the apartment going to be a mess?"

"It shouldn't be, Savvy's been checking on the place every month, seeing if there's any mail that didn't get redirected, and knowing Savvy, she's probably cleaned it" Addison said with a slight laugh "But even if she hasn't, it'll only be dust, even we can deal with dust"

"Hmm" Meredith sighed "I'm so tired" she yawned, dropping her head against Addison's arm.

"I know baby" Addison said stroking her hair a little and kissing the top of her head "How about we order some takeout and then get some sleep?"

"Sounds perfect" Meredith smiled, looking up to Addison and kissing her, they sat in a comfortable silence as they continued their journey to the apartment.

"Welcome home ladies" the cab driver said as he pulled up.

"Thank you" Addison smiled, they all climbed out of the car, the cab driver lifted their suitcases from the trunk and took them to the front of their apartment building "Keep the change" Addison said as she passed him some cash, he nodded thanks and climbed back into his cab.

"Dr Montgomery, Dr Grey, you're back" Michael, their doorman smiled.

"Michael" Meredith smiled "We are, it's been a long time"

"It certainly has" he nodded "Let me help you with those" he said helping them take their cases into the elevator "It's good to see you again ladies"

"And you Michael" Addison smiled, they took the elevator up to their apartment, they dragged their suitcases down the hallway, Addison took a breath before opening the door "Told you she'd clean it" she laughed as they stepped into a sparkling apartment.

"We owe her lots of cocktails" Meredith smiled, as soon as all of the suitcases were in they closed the door, Addison pushed Meredith up against it with a kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Meredith hummed as they pulled apart.

"Welcome home baby" Addison said softly.

"Welcome home" Meredith smiled, she pecked her lips again before walking through the apartment, running her fingers over the back of the sofa and moving towards the kitchen "Hey, Savvy left us a note" she called out, Addison joined her in the kitchen.

"It says, Welcome Back Lovebirds, yes I cleaned, I couldn't very well let you come back to a dusty apartment could I? I even bought you food, the fridge is fully stocked as are the cupboards, so you owe me lots of cocktails! Call me as soon as you can and we'll organize a night out, lots of love, your Hussy. P.S. Freddy left you a surprise in the bedroom!"

"Oh god" Addison groaned "I can only imagine"

"Come on Addie" Meredith laughed, pulling her through to the bedroom "What d'you think it is?" she muttered as they spotted a box on the end of their bed.

"I don't know" Addison smirked "It's Freddy"

Meredith sat down on the end of the bed next to the box, Addison sat on the other side, Meredith lifted the lid off "Ok, we have candles" she said pulling out a couple of packs of candles and some matches "Silk handcuffs" she laughed, reading the front of the small box she pulled out next "And chocolate body paint"

"There's a note" Addison said pulling the note out from the bottom of the box "Welcome home my little horn-dogs, I thought it was about time you had a little fun, love you lots, love Freddy"

"Well…" Meredith started "We certainly do have interesting friends"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "Well…" she said leaning into Meredith a little "He's right, we haven't had fun in a, very long time, not like we used too"

"Hmm" Meredith hummed as Addison kissed her neck .

"No more having to be quiet" Addison mumbled against her skin.

"No roommates to interrupt us" Meredith breathed out.

"Shall I light the candles?"

"Uh-huh" Meredith nodded, she cleared the box off the bed as Addison placed candles on the nightstands and on top of the chests of drawers, when she turned around Meredith was in her underwear, Meredith walked closer to her and lifted Addison's shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor before pushing her pants down, Addison stepped out of them and pressed her lips to Meredith's, Meredith brought her hands to Addison's bra and took it off her, she kissed down Addison's body, from her lips to her neck, to her breast bone, to her stomach, as she slowly dragged her panties down her legs, she guided Addison to the bed and gave her a look which made Addison instantly lie down, Meredith straddled her body and reached out for the silk handcuffs, she looped them around Addison's wrists and tied them to the bed so Addison's arms were above her head.

"Mer" Addison moaned out.

"You are so beautiful" Meredith said as she kissed her, she reached out and found the chocolate body paint, she used the brush to apply it to Addison's breasts, she dipped her head and slowly licked and sucked it from her skin.

"God" Addison breathed "Mer that feels so good"

"You taste good" Meredith grinned, applying chocolate to both of Addison's nipples and licking it off with the tip of her tongue causing Addison to shudder with pleasure "Mer please" Addison said breathlessly.

"No" Meredith said licking her lips "You're mine for just a little bit longer baby" she grinned, Addison groaned and gave in to Meredith's touch.

~x~

"Hey!" Freddy said excitably as Addison and Meredith walked into their favourite bar.

"Hi" Meredith laughed as he hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here" he beamed.

"Us too" Addison smiled back.

"Hey! Drinks!" Savvy said thrusting a glass into both of their hands.

"Thanks" Meredith grinned, accepting it and taking a sip "And thanks for cleaning the apartment" she said with a slight laugh.

"No problem" Savvy smiled "Did you get Freddy's gift?" she smirked.

"Oh you dirty dirty girls you've used it all already haven't you" Freddy laughed as Meredith and Addison smirked at each other.

"Maybe" Meredith smirked back.

"Even if it was a completely inappropriate gift" Addison started "Thank you" she breathed out.

"That good huh?" Freddy laughed.

"Amazing" Meredith smiled "Now, enough of the dirty talk, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"We sure do" Savvy smiled "I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you"

"We've missed you too" Addison said squeezing her hand "Ok, let's make a toast"

"What are we toasting to?" Freddy asked.

"To New York" Meredith said raising her glass "And to finally being home"

"To New York" everyone smiled, tapping their glasses together before drinking some back.

~x~

"Y'know" Addison said with a slight slur as Meredith sat her on the edge of their bed and started to pull her clothes off "This has been, really fun, I'm glad we came back"

"Me too" Meredith said with a soft smile.

"I really, really love Favvy and Sreddy" Addison giggled "I mean, Savdy and Frevy, I mean" she hiccupped "What do I mean?"

"Savvy and Freddy" Meredith smirked "I think somebody is going to have a hangover in the morning" she said with a slight laugh as she pulled the covers back and moved Addison to tuck her in.

"Nuh-uh" Addison yawned "You're gonna be hangedover, you drank stuff too"

"I had 3 drinks, which is the most I've drank since the stairs incident, and you" she said stroking her cheek "Drank way more than that, now I'm going to get you some water" she kissed her gently before moving back out into the kitchen, she poured out some water and picked up a packet of pain meds on her way back to the bedroom, she laughed softly when she found Addison snoring softly, she put the water on the nightstand with the pills before stripping and climbing into bed, she kissed Addison's cheek gently before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

~x~~x~~x~


	22. Part 3,,Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a short update, more of a filler chapter I guess! But the next chapter is a good one and hopefully it'll be done soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/subscribed/favourited in the past month or so, glad to know there are more people heading into the Meredith/Addison fan fiction world! **

**Love Kelly xxx**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 5_

_~x~_

**2 months later.**

"Hey" Addison smiled, looking over to the front door as Meredith entered the apartment "How was your shift?"

"Good" Meredith smiled, instantly moving behind the sofa, leaning against it to greet Addison with a kiss "You hungry?"

"Starving" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"How does spaghetti sound?" Meredith asked "I think I've perfected it"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled, following Meredith to the kitchen and hopping up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked "You look like you need to say something"

"Are you happy?" Addison blurted out.

"Of course I'm happy" Meredith said with a soft smile "Why? Are you not?"

"No, no I am I just, I've been thinking about, us and, our life together and, Mer as much as I love being in Seattle, because I do, I love it, I love our friends and, I love that hospital I, I just think that for us, for me and you, I think, I think we work best, here, in New York"

"I agree" Meredith smiled.

"You, you do?" Addison stuttered.

"I do" Meredith nodded "I don't know what it is, I don't know if it's because this is where we started or, because we live alone, no roommates or anything, I don't know if there really is a reason but, I agree, we're happier in New York"

"So if I suggested maybe, only going to Seattle to visit every couple of months, that wouldn't, upset you"

"No" Meredith said moving to stand in-between Addison's legs and brushing their lips together "Addie after everything that's happened, I just want us to be together, and be happy, and not worry about anything but that, and I think the only reason we came up with the 6 month plan was because, well we weren't really, stable as a couple, but we are now, we know what we want, and I think New York is a great place to do that"

"So, we need to call Richard and everyone then"

"Yeah, we do" Meredith agreed "But not tonight, tonight, I'm going to cook us some dinner, we're going to have a glass of wine, and then we're going to run a nice hot bubble bath and just lie there together, does that sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect" Addison smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said kissing her again.

~x~

"They mad?" Addison asked as Meredith shut off her phone and dropped herself onto the end of the sofa where Addison lay the following day.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed out.

"Come here" Addison said holding out her arms, Meredith moved so she lay between Addison's legs, her head against her chest, Addison ran her fingers through her hair "They'll get over it"

"I know" Meredith sighed "I just hate disappointing them"

"I know you do, I do too" Addison said softly "But we have to do what's right for us, and maybe in a couple more years, once we're married, we could think about going back there"

"Maybe" Meredith yawned "We should probably start thinking about that y'know, the wedding" she said turning a little so she could look at Addison.

"We should" Addison said with a small smile "Well, we need to find out who to contact in Boston"

"We should try and get a date that as many people can come too as possible, I want all our friends to be there"

"Ok" Addison smiled "And, City Hall, that's where we'll do it, nice, simple, City Hall"

"Izzie and Freddy will kill us" Meredith laughed.

"Well they don't have to come" Addison smirked "It doesn't have to be City Hall, if you don't want it to be"

"No I do, we need a little nice and simple to tone down our crazy" she grinned.

"This is true" Addison laughed "We might have too many people for City Hall though but, we'll find somewhere, what shall we wear? Obviously not wedding dresses that's just, we'd look stupid and, I've already done the whole big white wedding thing and it wasn't really me, and I know it's not you"

"No" Meredith sighed "Would it be weird if I wore black?"

"Well, I guess not, I'd have to wear something with colour though or we'd look pretty depressing"

"I guess" Meredith shrugged "You should wear blue, you look hot it blue, brings out your eyes"

"Does this mean I can take you shopping?" Addison asked hopefully.

"Not a chance" Meredith laughed "You go shopping with Savvy and Freddy, I'll go by myself, I shop better alone, no distractions"

"Hmmm, well, how would you like to be distracted now?" Addison asked, running her hands down Meredith's body and brushing them against her ass.

"Distract away" Meredith whispered huskily.

~x~

"I love you" Addison whispered, running her fingers lightly across Meredith's arm as they lay naked on their bed facing each other, their sweat glistened bodies covered with a thin sheet, their legs tangled together.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered back, leaning forward to brush their lips together "I know we can do this Addie, the wedding, the marriage, everything, we're ready for this" she said firmly.

"I know" Addison smiled.

"I'm sorry for, everything" Meredith breathed out.

"Hey, no more apologies Mer" Addison said stroking her cheek "This is for real now, everything that happened before, the mistakes we both made, they just, need to be forgotten"

"Just promise me this is what you want" Meredith sighed.

"I promise you Meredith Grey, all I want to do is marry you" Addison said kissing her gently "I want to spend my whole life waking up next to you, this is it Mer"

"This is it" Meredith whispered "I can't wait to marry you"

"I can't wait to marry you" Addison smiled "Now be quiet, just relax" she said holding her close, brushing her lips against her hair "I'm right here Meredith, I'm not going anywhere, I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith mumbled against Addison's skin "Don't let go"

"Never" Addison whispered.

~x~~x~~x~


	23. Part 3,,Chapter 6

**A/N: I think you're gonna like this one :D Make sure you check out the authors note at the end to for some links you need to check out! Reviews pretty please :)**

_

* * *

_

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 6_

_~x~_

"Holy crap" Izzie said with a slight laugh as Meredith walked out of her bathroom wearing a black floor length maxi dress, the halter neck an intricate necklace with ribbon.

"Wha...what?" she stuttered "Do I, is this not good? Do I look awful?"

"No no Mer you look..."

"Stunning" Lexie finished "You look, absolutley stunning"

"You think?" Meredith asked, nervously running her hands against her dress "I don't know, is the dress too much? It's only city hall"

"Meredith, you look amazing" Lexie said softly.

"A black wedding dress, why am I not in the least bit surprised?" Cristina smirked.

"Well she couldn't exactly wear white" Izzie smirked back.

"Thanks Iz" Meredith said dryly.

"She has a point" Lexie laughed "But honestly Mer, you look amazing, but you could be wearing a cardboard box and Addison would still want to marry you"

"I'm nervous" Meredith breathed out "Like, petrified nervous, what if I mess up? Say something stupid or, fall flat on my face or..."

"Mer, you won't mess up" Izzie said squeezing her arm a little "You can do this"

"I can do this" Meredith nodded "I can, right?"

"You can do this" Lexie smiled.

"I can do this" Meredith smiled.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Cristina asked.

"What's wrong?" Izzie frowned.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked again.

"Come on Iz" Lexie said pulling her from the room.

"Don't mess with her head" Izzie glared as she passed Cristina.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked as the door closed.

"Izzie will probably, kill me for saying this but, are you certain? About marrying Addison, are you _certain_?"

"I'm certain" Meredith said softly.

"No doubt in your mind?"

"No doubt in my mind" Meredith smiled.

"Well, good, alright then" Cristina nodded "I just, needed to check"

"Y'know, since it's my wedding day and all, you think I could get a little hug?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Jeez, Montgomery's turned you into such a ball of mush" Cristina muttered as she pulled her into a hug "I'm happy for you" she said quietly.

"Thank you" Meredith replied "Ok, let's get this show on the road"

"You're getting married Mer" Cristina said with a slight laugh.

"I'm getting married" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"You ready for this?" Callie asked as she finished fixing Addison's hair.

"I'm ready" Addison smiled "I am, I'm ready"

"You look hot by the way" Callie grinned.

"Thanks" Addison said with a slight laugh "It's the dress, it's doing all the work for me"

"And so it should considering we were out shopping _all day_" Savvy smirked "She must've tried on about 200"

"It was not that many" Addison laughed "I just wanted it to be perfect, and the right colour"

"Why blue?" Callie asked.

"Meredith said it's the best colour on me" Addison smiled, standing up and looking in the full length mirror, adjusting her dress a little, it fitted her body perfectly, stopping just short of her knees, the dress had a sweetheart neckline at the bust and a mesh panel that covered her chest.

"You are so smitten" Callie laughed.

"Shut up" Addison smirked.

"She's right" Savvy laughed "You're even worse than when you first started dating"

"Leave me alone" Addison laughed "I'm happy, after everything that's happened over the last, decade, just be happy that I'm happy"

"Addie, we are so happy that you're happy" Callie said softly.

"Yeah, we're proud of you" Savvy smiled "Don't screw it up" she warned.

"Nice to know you have faith in me Sav" Addison smirked.

"Ladies" Freddy shouted through the door "Can I come in?"

"Come in" Addison called out, as Freddy walked into the room he whistled loudly.

"Wow Addison you look hot" he grinned "Meredith isn't going to know what's hit her"

"Have you seen her? How is she?"

"I'm going to see her in a second but I just passed Izzie in the hallway and she said everything is running smoothly, Meredith's just scared she's going to fall flat on her face or something"

"Right" Addison laughed "It's almost time isn't it"

"It's almost time" Freddy smiled "Sav I'll text you when I've put Mer in a cab ok? And then you guys follow"

"Ok" Savvy nodded "And we're all meeting outside City Hall?"

"That is where bride will meet bride yes" Freddy grinned.

"Guys" Callie said warily "I think she's freaking out"

"But she was fine just a second ago" Savvy said turning to her and then looking at Addison "Oh god you're freaking out"

"What if she changes her mind?" Addison panted, trying to get her breath "What if, what if she gets in the cab and, and changes her mind?"

"Addison" Freddy said placing his hands on her shoulders "Addison, she will not change her mind"

"But how do you know?" Addison asked.

"Because in all the time I have known her, I have never seen her so certain that she wanted to do something, and the way she talks about you, god Addie she is so in love with you it's actually a little sickening, she is not going to change her mind, ok? Now pull yourself together" he said shaking her a little.

"Ok, I'm ready" Addison breathed "I'm ready, now go and get her into a cab"

"Ok" Freddy said with a slight laugh "Love you" he said pecking her cheek.

"Love you too" Addison smiled.

"Take care of her ladies" Freddy called out over his shoulder as he left.

"You good?" Callie asked.

"I'm good" Addison nodded with a small smile "I'm ready" she smiled.

~x~

"Well hello there hot stuff" Mark said with a slight whistle as Meredith stepped out of her cab.

"Hi Mark" Meredith laughed.

"You look beautiful Mer" he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile.

"So, you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "I really am, I can't wait"

"Well they should be right behind us" Freddy smiled "So we can get this show on the road, are you boys going to sit with me?" he asked, winking at Derek and Mark.

"Freddy, leave them alone" Meredith laughed.

"Just a suggestion" Freddy shrugged.

"Mer? Can we talk?" Alex asked, George stood beside him.

"Sure, just quickly though" Meredith said letting them take her to one side "What's up guys?"

"Look, you're like our sister" Alex started.

"And we, love you so much" said George.

"And we just, we wanted you to have this" Alex said pulling a box from his pocket.

"You got me a gift?" Meredith said accepting it from him "Why?"

"Because it's your wedding day, and we know you said no gifts, but this isn't just for today, this is for being, you, for being our big sister even when we're annoying you, and to remind you, that we're here, we're always here" George said softly, Meredith slowly opened the box, gasping softly at the 9ct white gold bangle that rested inside it, it had two entwined hearts, one covered in diamonds.

"Guys it's, beautiful" she whispered "I can't believe you did this"

"Hey, hey don't cry" Alex said warily.

"Happy tears" she said with a slight laugh "And you bought this together? Without fighting?"

"Oh well, we fought, the woman at the jewellry store was not impressed" Alex smirked "Adding to the fact that we had no clue on what to buy at all"

"Well, this is pretty perfect, it, must've cost you a lot"

"You're worth it" George smiled "Here" he said taking it from the box and slipping it on her wrist "Perfect" he said kissing her hand.

"Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly before doing the same to Alex "You are the best brothers a girl could ask for, I love you"

"We love you too" Alex said kissing the top of her head.

"Whoa, hey, make-up issues" Freddy said rushing over as he spotted Meredith crying "What did you do?" he glared to Alex and George.

"Nothing Freddy, happy tears" Meredith laughed "They just gave me this" she said gesturing to her bangle.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Freddy smiled "I knew you two were a secret gay couple"

"What?" George and Alex exclaimed.

"Guys, he's kidding" Meredith laughed.

"He better be" George and Alex grumbled as they walked away.

"Come here" Freddy said wiping Meredith's face "All better"

"Guys, they're here" Arizona called out.

"You ready to see your bride?" Freddy asked softly.

"Ready" Meredith nodded with a smile, she took a breath before walking to where everyone stood near the entrance to City Hall, she looked up when Cristina nudged her a little, Addison walked towards her with a small smile, stopping just in front of her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Meredith whispered back "You look, stunning"

"You look beautiful" Addison said placing her hands on Meredith's hips and stroking her thumbs against her "Ready to go and get married?"

"Ready" Meredith breathed out "Can we break tradition and kiss before?"

"Of course" Addison said leaning closer to her and brushing their lips together, Meredith pulled Addison in closer and deepened the kiss, Addison let out a slight moan into her mouth, they only pulled apart when Mark cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry" Addison said sheepishly "Ok, we're ready, let's go"

"Let's go" Meredith said linking their fingers together.

~x~

Meredith and Addison stood facing each other infront of their Justice of Peace, their friends sat watching them as they held hands.

"Meredith and Addison, we are gathered here together to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. Meredith and Addison, are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?"

"We are" Meredith and Addison replied, they stood smiling at each other as the Justice of Peace continued to speak.

"Meredith and Addison have requested to make their own vows, Addison if you would like to begin"

"Meredith, my Meredith" Addison started with a smile "We have been through, so much together, more than maybe most people would, there are things I would change, but on the other hand, all of that, got us to where we are right now. You are, my everything, I love you so much, and whenever we're apart, even if it's only for a day, I miss you. I know the future is a scary thing, but if we stick together, and never let go, then anything that hits us, we'll get through it, because we're meant to do this Mer, me and you, I have never felt more certain that we are meant to do this. I love you Meredith Grey, and I want to spend, the rest of my life, with you"

"And Meredith, if you would like to say your vows to Addison"

"Addie" Meredith started "Around the time we met again, I'd pretty much written off finding someone I wanted to spend my life with, and then on one very normal day, where I did absolutley everything the same as every other, I run straight into the back of you in the middle of Central Park, and everything changed. We've both made mistakes, we've hurt each other and said the wrong things, but we've come back from it, because we can survive anything, I really believe we can survive anything. All I want is for you to be happy, and I'll spend every single day making that happen. You are my best friend, my lover and my soulmate, you, are everything that makes my life worthwhile. And I promise you, that one day soon, me and you are going to have a family, however it happens, we'll have a family, because I'm ready, for everything you want I'm ready, I love you, forever" she reached up and wiped a tear from Addison's cheek before wiping her own, the service continued, they exchanged rings and listened as the Justice of Peace talked about the love in their marriage, and then the official moment came.

"Meredith and Addison, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me as a Justice of the Peace for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you are now married!

If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so."

Meredith grinned at Addison and pulled her down into a kiss, their friends clapped and cheered, most of the women (and Freddy) wiped tears from their eyes as they watched Meredith and Addison finally make it official.

~x~

"Ok guys, smile" Izzie said as she ushered Meredith and Addison together for a picture.

"We're going to be here forever aren't we" Meredith said through her smile.

"I think so" Addison said doing the same "Maybe if we start making out she'll stop"

"I like that idea" Meredith laughed, bringing Addison in for a kiss.

"Guys, stop, you're making Izzie cry" Cristina shuddered.

"You just look so beautiful" Izzie said through her tears.

"Thanks Iz" Meredith laughed.

"Ok, Izzie you go inside and get someone to take a group photo for us and then we can get back to the hotel for drinking time" Freddy said with a slight grin.

"Thank you" Meredith mouthed, Freddy laughed in reply.

~x~

"Ok everyone can I have your attention please" Freddy called out as everyone sat chatting at the small wedding reception, everyone went quiet and looked to him "I have no idea why these two beautiful ladies here would trust me with the only speech but they did" he said with a slight laugh "You are my best friends, my family, and seeing you get married today, has made me so proud to know you. When I met Meredith, she was this, slightly crazy surgeon who loved a little bit of a gossip with her morning coffee, she was the only thing that made working in that stupid hotel worthwhile. And then one day, she orders 2 of everything, and well, I had to see why right? And then I met Addison. And, well she rocked" he smiled, Addison let out a laugh "And even though I was a little hesitant about them first, mostly because I thought Mer would abandon me forever" he laughed "I have never seen two people more meant for each other than Meredith and Addison. I love you both so much, and I can't wait to see you spend the rest of your lives together, now I'd like you all to raise your glasses, to the beautiful brides, Meredith and Addison"

"To Meredith and Addison" everyone said raising their glasses and clinking them together.

"That was perfect Freddy, thank you" Addison said kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you" he grinned.

"I love you" Meredith said hugging him tightly.

"Love you too" he smiled "You gotta go have your dance now"

"Do we have too?" Meredith groaned.

"Yes" he nodded "Go, get your asses on that dance floor"

"Come on Mer" Addison laughed, she took her hand and led her to the small dance floor, the DJ turned up the music as she stood in the middle of the dance floor, Meredith brought her arms up to rest on Addison's shoulders as Addison's wrapped around her body.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down  
__I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
__I'm tripping on words  
__You've got my head spinning  
__I don't know where to go from here_

"Today has been perfect" Addison whispered softly.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "It really has"

"This is just the beginning Mer" Addison said, dipping her head and brushing their lips together "I can't wait for whatever happens next"

"Well, that would be the wedding night sex" Meredith grinned "And the honeymoon sex" she added.

"Ah, well now I really can't wait" Addison laughed.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to prove  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
__I can't quite figure out  
__Everything she does is beautiful  
__Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
__and me and all other people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to prove  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
__And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive_

As the song ended Meredith and Addison kissed passionatley, their friends cheered and whistled at them, Addison let out a slight laugh and pressed her forehead to Meredith's.

"I love you Mer" she whispered.

"I love you too Addie" Meredith whispered back.

~x~~x~~x~

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****Lyrics from the song You and Me by Lifehouse!**

**Pretty sure I did a crappy job at describing the dresses and the bracelet George & Alex gave Meredith so here are some links:**

**(Don't put www. just copy and paste and put the . and / in the right places!)**

**The Dresses: **

**i52[dot]tinypic[dot]com[slash]2sb0l6f[dot]jpg**

**The Bracelet:**

**i52****[dot]tinypic[dot]com[slash]16m3pyp[dot]jpg**


	24. Part 3,,Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya guys :D Here's a new chapter for you :) This was originally two different chapters but I was stuck on where to take the original chapter 7 so it was easier to slip chapter 8 in with it. And I've also changed my plan on how many chapters this will have, in my head I wanted one more chapter and then an epilogue but it makes more sense for there to be just one more chapter. So basically after the next chapter I can hit the complete button! (I'm rambling slightly I know, I do that a lot after 1am)**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely, I'm at 188 at the minute and would love to have 200 when I complete the fic! It would mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

_A Lot Can Happen In The City_  
_Part 3: Chapter 7_

_~x~_

**6 months later.**

"Hey" Meredith smiled as she walked into the nursery at Mount Sinai.

"Hey" Addison smiled back "I'll be with you in a minute"

"She's new" Meredith said as she moved to Addison's side and glanced into the crib.

"Didn't you hear?" Addison asked.

"Hear what?" Meredith replied "I've been in surgery all day"

"A relative of one of the patients found this little one wrapped up in a couple of blankets in the ground floor ladies room, with this" she said pulling a note from the back of the chart.

"To whoever it may concern, this is Chloe Sofia, she's 3 days old, I can't take care of her, this is my only option, please find her a loving home, I hope one day, if she discovers what I've done, she knows it's because I love her so much, I love her so much I can't let her live the life she'll get if she stays with me, I hope she knows how sorry I am" Meredith read "Well, what's going to happen? Are the police looking for the Mom?"

"They're reviewing CCTV, putting out appeals, but even if we do find her, the likelihood of her being able to take the baby if she changes her mind, is pretty low, the baby can't even be declared abandoned for another 3 months, and then she'll be put up for adoption" Addison said quietly "They're trying to find a temporary home for her, someone to, care for her until, her fate's decided I guess"

"Addie, I know what you're thinking" Meredith said softly "You want to take her home, I know, but, I just don't know if getting attached would, be the best idea, because in 3 months time, she could be put up for adoption and, we'd lose her, and, I know how much that would break you, remember Batgirl in LA? It'd be exactly the same, probably worse"

"I know" Addison sighed, biting her bottom lip a little, letting Chloe lightly hold her finger "I just, maybe this is our chance, we're applying for adoption in a couple of months anyway and, I'm sure we'd be able to make a good case"

"Maybe we would" Meredith said quietly "Addie I'd love to take her just as much as you would, I just, I don't want you to get hurt, you understand that right?"

"Of course I do" Addison sighed "But, I, I don't know if I can watch her, go into the system, I've seen it happen too many times Meredith, and maybe, maybe we could do this, without getting too attached, we could do it, you, you could keep me in line, if you think I'm getting in too deep then, you can help me right?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Meredith sighed.

"No" Addison said quietly.

"Ok" Meredith said with a small smile "Ok well, call the social worker, we'll, get the ball rolling, but you have to promise me you'll keep a level head about all of this, promise me"

"I promise" Addison smiled.

"And don't go crazy with the credit cards at the baby store"

"I won't" Addison replied with a slight laugh.

"Ok, well go on then, go call them"

"I love you" Addison said pecking her lips.

"I love you too" Meredith said softly, as soon as Addison left the room she slowly took Chloe from the crib and held her "You're beautiful" she smiled "And, I really hope me and Addie get to keep you, don't tell her I said that though cuz she'll think I'm going soft" she said with a slight laugh "And if we don't get to keep you, I hope you'll go to a family who will love and cherish you as much as we will" she smiled "I'll come and see you later sweetie" she said kissing her forehead gently, she lowered her down into the crib.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"She's still asleep" Addison said quietly as moved from the bedroom to the sofa where Meredith sat "I know we should probably wake her but after the last couple of nights I think we should just let her sleep, maybe take a nap ourselves" she said with a slight laugh as she sat down "Mer?" she frowned as she noticed Meredith not looking at her "Honey? You ok?"

"I'm fine" Meredith forced out.

"You're not fine" Addison said softly "What's wrong?" she said pulling her a little so they faced each other "Meredith talk to me"

"It doesn't matter" Meredith whispered "I'm just being stupid"

"You're not being stupid Mer, you're upset, please tell me what's wrong"

"We could lose her tomorrow" she said tearfully "I know it was me saying, don't get attatched and, I warned you about what might happen and, god at one point I didn't even want a baby but, now, now I can't imagine my life without her, I can't Addison, and we could lose her, just like that we could lose her"

"Sshh it's ok" Addison said softly as she pulled Meredith into her arms "It's ok, it's ok, we're, we're not going to lose her, we're not"

"You don't know that" Meredith sobbed.

"We just have to believe Mer, we have to believe we won't lose her, think about everything the social workers have said to us, about how great we are with her, about how happy she seems and, Mer they haven't found her birth Mom and I really really doubt they will in the next day, they want what's best for Chloe and, they won't take her away from us now she's attatched, they won't, we have to believe they won't"

"I know" Meredith sighed "God what's happening to me? It's you who's supposed to be the emotional one"

"Tiny babies have special powers" Addison laughed "And, I think you're tired too, so let's take a nap while she's sleeping, it's been a long time since we've just curled up on the sofa together"

"Ok" Meredith said quietly "A nap sounds good" Addison moved so she was lying on the sofa, Meredith moved to lie next to her, Addison pulled a blanket over them and wrapped her arms around Meredith holding her close as they slowly fell to sleep.

~x~

The following day Addison and Meredith met with their social worker and the many people involved in the adoption process, they were made to sit in front of a panel and were asked numerous questions about their life together and the future they saw, trying to determine if they were what was best for Chloe.

"We only have one more question" one of the panel members said as they came to an end "Why, out of all the couples who want to adopt, why should we choose you?"

"We love this baby" Addison said softly "Since the day we took her home, we have loved her, and have given her everything she deserves, not just the clothes and diapers and, the things we can buy, we've given her what she deserves emotionally, we've given her love"

Everyone turned to look at Meredith.

"I didn't want kids" Meredith said quietly, Addison looked at her with surprise "Before we were married Addison brought it up and, it was really something that was make or break for us, and it almost broke us, and I know now that, that because of my childhood, because I didn't get anything but the superficial stuff, I didn't think I'd be good enough to be a Mom, and even when we first took Chloe home, I was still scared I was going to be bad at it, I've had to learn to be a mother, but my wife, she's already there, she's a mother, and she's, the most incredible person I know, and all I want is for her to be able to be the mother she has always been, and the, the thought of not being able to take Chloe home with us today, it's killing me, because she's our life now, and I would give up anything for her, anything, and I will never, ever stop loving her"

Addison took in a breath to try and hold back her tears, Meredith's flowed freely down her cheeks, Addison brought their linked fingers to her mouth and kissed them softly before wiping some of Meredith's tears away with her thumb.

"I think that's all we need to know" the panel member replied "If you would like to go and take a break we will discuss what will happen next, someone will come and find you to bring you back in when we have come to a conclusion"

"Thank you" Addison nodded, they left the room with their hands still clasped together, as soon as the door closed behind them Meredith wrapped her arms tightly around Addison's body and let out a soft sob "Sshh honey it's ok" Addison whispered "You were great, you were, amazing in there"

"So were you" Meredith sniffled "I love you so much"

"I love you too Mer" Addison said softly "Let's head to the coffee cart, get something full of calories to eat"

"Ok" Meredith said with a quiet laugh.

"They'll say yes Mer, I know they will" Addison brushed their lips together lightly and led Meredith to the coffee cart.

~x~

Addison and Meredith sat back in the seats they had been in almost all day in front of their adoption panel, waiting for the head of the panel to speak, their hands linked under the table, both of their hearts beating fast.

"We have taken into account everything that we have on record, everything you have said today, and how well you have taken care of Chloe for the past 3 months, and there has been no doubt expressed by me or any of my colleagues that she should remain in your care, all of the necessary papers will be with your lawyer by the morning, and as of now you have been granted full custody of Chloe Sophia"

"She, she's coming home with us?" Meredith stuttered.

"She's going home with you" the woman smiled "The daycare facility have been informed, you may go and collect her now"

"Thank you" Addison breathed out "Thank you so much"

Everyone in the room nodded and smiled, Addison and Meredith shook their hands and left, allowing themselves to celebrate as soon as they could, holding each other tightly.

"Let's go and get our daughter Mer" Addison said tearfully.

"Chloe Sophia Forbes Montgomery-Grey" Meredith grinned, Addison laughed and kissed her before they headed to pick up their daughter.

~x~

"We can finally be her Mommies now" Addison said quietly as she sat on their sofa feeding Chloe her bottle "We can refer to each other as Mommy" she said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a small smile "I guess we can"

"And we can finally go all out on her bedroom" Addison grinned.

"You can finally start spending away your trust fund you mean" Meredith smirked.

"Every little girl deserves a perfect bedroom Meredith" Addison smiled.

"I know" Meredith said kissing her temple "I was thinking, the apartment is good for now but, maybe we can get somewhere bigger, like a townhouse or something, somewhere where we can, grow as a family"

"You mean, like more bedrooms?" Addison asked quietly "For more kids?"

"Maybe, we'll see how well we do with this one first" Meredith laughed.

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "There are some nice places near Savvy and Weiss, and when they finally get their kids, our kids can grow up together"

"That sounds perfect" Meredith said kissing her gently "Doesn't that sound perfect Chlo?"

Chloe let out a slight burp in reply.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Meredith laughed.

"Me too" Addison chuckled "I need to pee, you go to your Mommy baby girl" she said passing Chloe over to Meredith who adjusted her in her arms to burp her, Addison kissed Meredith briefly before heading to the bathroom, not before looking back at the sight of her family, that she knew would one day grow.

~x~~x~~x~


	25. Part 3,,Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahhhh, final chapter! I know it's taken a while but I hope it's worth it :P Thank you to everyone who's given me support with this story and for all of your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! Lots of love, Kelly xxx **

* * *

_A Lot Can Happen In The City  
__Part 3: Chapter 8_

_~x~_

**5 years later.**

"Are they here yet?" Chloe asked with a bounce in her step as she stood in the kitchen watching Izzie put frosting on her birthday cake.

"Why don't you go and look through the window sweetie" Izzie said with a slight laugh.

"Ok!" Chloe said racing through the house instantly.

"If she's this excited before the sugar I don't even want to know what she's going to be like after" Meredith groaned.

"She's just excited to see everyone Mer" Izzie smirked "Here, eat some frosting" she said pushing the bowl towards her.

"Thank you for coming out here early, we would've just ordered a cake y'know" Meredith said as she ran her finger through the frosting and licked it off.

"My niece is not eating a cake made by some fancy bakery when she has an Aunt who can make something even better" Izzie said firmly "I'll be here every year Mer, and I had to come early to make sure the party is perfect"

"Thanks Iz" Meredith laughed.

"They're not here yet" Chloe pouted as she walked back into the room "What's taking them so long Mommy?"

"There's probably just some traffic sweetie" Meredith said running her fingers through Chloe's blonde hair "Why don't you go upstairs and ask your Mom to do something pretty with your hair while you wait"

"Ok" Chloe smiled, she quickly ran through the house and up to Meredith and Addison's bedroom.

"Mom? MOM!" Chloe said loudly.

"I'm in the closet Chlo" Addison called back, Chloe followed the voice into the walk in closet and found Addison sat at the dressing table putting in some earrings "You ok sweetie?"

"Can you do something pretty with my hair Mom?"

"Sure I can" Addison smiled, turning around to face her "Why don't we do some plaits, and I'll put that pretty butterfly clip in too if you go and get it from your room"

"Thanks Mom" Chloe smiled, she walked out of the closet and to her bedroom, when she returned Addison was sitting on the window seat looking out over the New York street in front of their house, Chloe passed her the hair clips and bands and sat in front of her, Addison carefully ran a brush through her hair.

"Are you excited for your party Chlo?" Addison asked.

"Yep" Chloe smiled "I haven't seen Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie and Uncle Derek and Uncle Alex and Aunt Cristina in a long long time! And they can meet all my friends and see all my new presents and do you think they'll play with me?"

"Of course they will" Addison smiled "They can't wait to see you Chloe, see how much you've grown, you're a big girl now"

"I can reach the kitchen counter tops all by myself now! But I still can't reach the sink" Chloe sighed "I want to grow quicker Mom"

"I'm sure you'll grow some more soon" Addison smiled, starting on the other plait "I remember the day I first held you in my arms, you were so small, you held my little finger in your hand and gripped on really tight, you were a strong baby, small but strong, and beautiful" she said softly "And you are just going to keep growing Chlo"

"I'm happy you and Mommy took me home Mom" Chloe smiled, leaning back into Addison's body "You're the best Mommies in the whole world"

"And you are the best daughter Princess" Addison whispered, kissing the top of her head "I love you"

"I love you too Mom" Chloe smiled.

"Ok, turn around so I can put this clip in your hair" Chloe turned to face her and Addison slipped the clip into her hair.

"Beautiful" she smiled.

"Thanks Mom" Chloe beamed, they heard the sound of a car pull up and Chloe looked out of the window "They're here!" she said loudly, she jumped off the window seat and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, Meredith laughed as she saw her jumping up to try and reach the latch.

"Calm down Chlo" she chuckled, she unlocked the door and opened it, Chloe ran outside and jumped into Mark's arms.

"Uncle Mark!" she grinned.

"Hey Birthday Girl" he laughed "How does it feel to be 5?"

"It feels, old" Chloe laughed.

"Old?" Mark laughed "If 5 is old what does that make me?"

"Really _really_ old" she giggled "Uncle Mark stop" she laughed as he tickled her.

"Leave her alone Mark" Lexie said hitting his arm.

"Until next time Chlo" Mark laughed, putting her on her feet, Chloe instantly wrapped herself around Lexie's lower half.

"Hi sweetie" Lexie smiled "I've missed you, Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Aunt Lexie" Chloe smiled.

"Hey kid" Cristina smiled as Chloe bounded towards her and enveloped her in a hug "You got taller"

"I'm still small though" Chloe sighed "I was the smallest at my pre-K class"

"Nothing wrong with being small, your Aunt Miranda is small but she's the toughest chick I know" Alex said as he approached them.

"Uncle Alex" Chloe beamed, hugging him tightly, Alex lifted her up and kissed her forehead, resting her on his hip "I missed you Uncle Alex"

"We all missed you too kid, have you lost another tooth?"

"Yep" Chloe nodded with a grin "But Aunt Izzie says I'll still be able to eat lots of cake, she's putting the frosting on right now"

"Aren't you a lucky girl getting one of Aunt Izzie's cakes" Derek said kissing her cheek "Happy Birthday Chloe"

"Thank you Uncle Derek" Chloe blushed.

"How do you even have that effect on little women?" Meredith smirked.

"It's a gift" Derek grinned "You look good Mer" he said kissing her cheek.

"So do you" she smiled "Thanks for coming, now let's get inside, we've got a lot to do before the party this afternoon"

"A room full of 5 year olds, yay" Cristina mocked.

"Do you not like 5 year olds?" Chloe said with a pout, her hands on her hips as she looked up to Cristina.

"I only like one 5 year old" Cristina smirked "You"

"Will you teach me with Anatomy Jane again?"

"Sure kid, lead the way" Cristina laughed, letting Chloe take her hand and lead her up the stairs.

~x~

"He's great with kids isn't he" Freddy gushed as he stood with all of the adults watching Chloe and her friends play with his fiancée Michael "He wants a dozen"

"A dozen huh?" Addison laughed.

"Well maybe not a dozen but, a few" Freddy smirked.

"Do you ever stop talking about the guy?" Cristina groaned "We get it, you love him"

"Shut up" Freddy said swatting her arm.

"So when's the big day?" Izzie asked.

"Well we're having a big ceremony here in New York and then we're gonna go to Boston for a weekend to make it official, of course you are all invited to the New York event if you can make it"

"We'd love too come" Lexie smiled.

"Hello?" Meredith said as she answered the house phone "Andrea, hi, yeah I'm good….o..ok" she stuttered "Ok well um, I'll talk to Addie and call you back, ok, thanks Andrea, bye" she said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Addison asked.

"There's a 3 month old boy in foster care and they're trying to adopt him out, Andrea says she wants to put us forward, all we have to do is say the word" Meredith smiled.

"Mer we've been waiting for 6 months for a call like this, why didn't you just say yes?"

"I don't know, I got nervous" Meredith said with a slight laugh "So we're saying yes?"

"Of course we are" Addison smiled as she kissed her "We could have a son Mer, a little brother for Chloe, call her back, now"

"Ok" Meredith beamed "I'll call her"

~x~

"Aunt Savvy! Emily! You're here!" Chloe exclaimed happily as Savvy, Weiss and their 4 year old adopted daughter Emily walked into the living room.

"Hi sweetie, sorry we're late" Savvy smiled as she hugged her "Are you having a good birthday?"

"The best" Chloe beamed.

"Do I not get a hello?" Weiss smirked.

"Hello Uncle Weiss" Chloe giggled, hugging his legs tightly "Emily come and play!" she took Emily's hand and pulled her over to where she was playing with her friends.

"Sorry we're late" Savvy sighed when she hugged Addison tightly "Emily wouldn't put her shoes on and then we couldn't find the house keys anywhere and on the walk here we bumped into someone from Weiss's work and they wouldn't stop talking…."

"Don't worry about it Sav" Addison chuckled "You're here now"

"Can you believe she's 5?" Savvy said with a smile "I can't believe it"

"I know" Addison sighed "It's all going too fast, to me she's still the toddler who used to climb up onto my dresser and draw on the mirror with my lipstick"

"I remember that" Savvy laughed "And now she just stands at your dresser and smears the lipstick on her face" she smirked.

"That's my daughter" Addison laughed.

~x~

"I'm so tired" Addison yawned as she climbed into bed and snuggled into it, Meredith smiled softly at her wife and pulled on her pyjama bottoms and Dartmouth shirt before climbing into the bed next to her and kissing her gently.

"It was all worth it to see that smile on our baby girls face" she smiled.

"You are such a sap nowadays" Addison chuckled lightly "Is Meredith 'Slut' Grey still in there?"

"Of course she is, but she only comes out when we have sex" Meredith giggled "I've gotta keep her locked up while Chlo's around"

"I guess that's true" Addison said with a dramatic sigh "And if we get a son…."

"When we get a son" Meredith smiled "Addie it's going to happen, we're kick ass in adoption meetings remember?"

"God I love you" Addison whispered, dropping her forehead to Meredith's "I'd never have this life without you, we'd never, we would have never made it here without what you, what you've done for us"

"Addie" Meredith said softly "What's brought this on?"

"I don't know" Addison said with a quiet laugh "I just, love you that's all"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled "Now come on baby, get some sleep, we've got another long day tomorrow"

"Night honey" Addison yawned.

"Night" Meredith whispered, she kissed Addison gently, cuddled in close to her body and they both slowly fell to sleep.

~x~

"Mom will you push me on the swings?" Chloe asked as Derek, Meredith and Addison walked through Central Park the following day.

"Sure sweetie, come on" Addison smiled, taking her hand and leading her over to the swings.

"She's really growing up huh?" Derek smiled to Meredith as they stopped to watch them "I can't believe she's starting kindergarten in a couple of weeks"

"Me either" Meredith sighed "I don't want her to grow up, she still likes me now"

"She's always gonna like you Mer" Derek chuckled.

"I hope so" Meredith mumbled, she linked their arms together and rested her head on his shoulder "I hope she'll be ok with the baby, if we get him that is"

"I'm sure you will" Derek smiled "And Chloe will be fine, she'll love being the big sister, my Mom always made sure we were involved when a new baby came along, we'd help out with bath time or bed time, just do stuff like that and you'll be fine"

"You'd be such a great Dad Derek" Meredith said softly.

"Yeah well, I don't think me and Teddy are quite ready for that yet" he said simply, instantly cursing himself for slipping up.

"Teddy?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow "And who is this Teddy you speak of?"

"She's, she used to work with Owen, he suggested her to the Chief for the Head of Cardio role, she's been working with us for 6 months now and, we've been dating for 4 but Mer, you cannot tell anyone" he sighed "Please, everything's going really well and we really like each other but, we're just not ready for everyone to know yet"

"Of course I won't tell anyone" she smiled "Is she pretty?"

"Here" Derek said pulling out his cell and scrolling through his pictures where he found one of Arizona, Teddy and Owen in Joe's one night "That's her"

"She's beautiful Derek" Meredith smiled "And it sounds like she makes you happy"

"Yeah, she does" Derek nodded "I think we could, really be something"

"Good" Meredith said as she squeezed his hand "I'm happy for you, and so would everyone else, Derek if they could accept me and Addie then they'll definitely accept you and Teddy" she said with a slight laugh.

"I guess so" he said with a small smirk "She wants to meet you one day, and Addie and Chloe, I just made her promise she wouldn't leave me for you guys" he chuckled lightly.

"Don't be a moron" Meredith said as she rolled her eyes "I'd love to meet her too, we're coming to Seattle for christmas this year remember"

"Of course, how could I forget" Derek smiled.

"Uncle Derek you push me now!" Chloe called out loudly.

"I'm coming Chlo" he called back, he squeezed Meredith's hand before running over, Addison passed by him and moved over to Meredith, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Hi" Meredith smiled back.

"So I was thinking, once everyone goes back to Seattle, maybe Chlo could spend the night at Savvy's and me and you could have a night to ourselves, get some takeout, watch an old movie, just me and you" she smiled "Cuz if the adoption meeting goes well, we'll have a baby taking up all our time again"

"That sounds perfect" Meredith smiled "It's been a long time since we last had a night like that"

"And you never know, you might get lucky" Addison murmured into her ear.

"Well, I can't say no to that can I" Meredith chuckled, wrapping her arms around Addison's neck.

"Slut" Addison laughed, leaning in close.

"Bitch" Meredith whispered before they gently kissed, they both laughed a little before turning to face the playground and watching contently as their daughter happily played.

_The End._


End file.
